Love in evil
by kitkat2150
Summary: Dark Bwen. What would happen if Ben turned completely evil, as evil as Vilgax and taken over the Earth. Cute Bwen moments included. Rated T but may turn into M.
1. Chapter 1

It started off just like any other week. School, fighting aliens, smoothies along the way being interrupted by Ben 10 fans but it didn't really matter too much. Just part of the stardom. Gwen sat down on her bed and let her eyes slide closed. It was an exhausting day; like always and she was glad to be home. Home and safe. "You okay?" Gwen opened her eyes to find her cousin next to the door closing it gently. He smiled warmly towards her as he came over. "Yeah," She breathed out as he touched her cheek.

She couldn't help but smile at how soft he was being with her guess that's why she secretly liked him so much. He was soft, caring and so tender but still maintained his masculinity. He helped her slide her shoes off as she collapsed her head down onto her pillow about to slip unconscious. She stared up at him one last time to see him there by her side. Always by her side. "Thanks for looking out for me, cuz" She told him gently. He flinched a little. Something about that title. It made him flinch. She placed a hand up to his cheek.

She could see the outline of a small bruise on his cheek bone. She brushed her thumb against it. She wished she could be with him over Kevin but, alas, no matter how hard she wished they could never be together they were cousins. It's immoral and she was sure her own cousin wouldn't feel the same way back. She sighed letting her eyes slide closed as Ben held her hand. Making sure she was safe. Always safe.

* * *

><p>Ben held out his hand helping his cousin out of the car as Kevin watched unhappy and slammed his side door closed. Gwen noticed Kevin's annoyed look and felt slightly guilty. "Is something wrong Kevin?" She asked gently. Her voice was always gentle. "Nothin' let's just deal with Animo and go home" He growled at them as he left. She should've seen the warning signs when they walked in.<p>

Some thing was off. When they stepped inside the abandon factory the first thing she noticed was Animo standing there with a device. He made a loud speach about it. Saying it would turn them all evil. Kevin snickered and made a joke about his device. It through Gwen off and made her roll her eyes not noticing the ray getting near her.

She only noticed it when Ben pushed her out of the way. Saving her life. Scaring her half to death. Gwen stared shocked at her cousin smoking. She raced up to him checking to make sure he was okay. He shoved her away though. Gwen stared at him hurt. Ben stared up into her eyes and noticed her. He tried to get her back. Tell her he was sorry but somewhere along the line he didn't mean it. From that day the two began to grow distant even when Ben told her he'd keep her safe.

* * *

><p>But he couldn't keep her safe. At least not from Kevin. He had caught her staring at her own cousin. Overheard her and Emily talking about it. Talking about Ben. He wouldn't stand for it. He had grabbed her that day behind the burger place. Yelled at her. Screamed at her over the issue. She begged him to not tell, told him to calm down but he didn't.<p>

He grabbed her chin roughly ordering her to look him in the eyes and lie to her. She couldn't. He lost his temper and in a fit of rage hit her. Kicked her. Beat her. Lashed out at her. She breathed out lying still on the floor as he took a few paces back from her. When he caught his breath back he walked up to her and grabbed her collar lifting her up to stare him in the face. He threatened her life, her families, Ben's if she told. He was nice enough to offer her a lift home.

When she got home she immediately collapsed onto her bed shaking and wincing. She groaned holding the left side of her ribs and clutching the sheets with her free hand. She had never been in so much pain and agony before. She didn't realise her folks standing at her door watching her ready to interrogate her.

They invited the whole family over. Ben included. She couldn't bare to look at him. She felt so ashamed of herself. Frank noticed her display immediately and blamed Ben.

The whole house had gotten rowdy that day. Frank and Lilly blamed Ben for their daughters beaten condition and when Ben needed her the most, to stick up for him; she remained quiet. Mouth shut and eyes closed to the world. He couldn't believe her. The media found out and Ben's fame plummeted. 'Woman beater' 'Cousin basher' 'Ben 10 says no to women's rights', 'Hero of haters'. Ben became to hate her and her dad. He was kicked out of school, denounced from the Plumbers and had no one to lean on or ask for help. His parents couldn't believe what he had done to his own cousin. Ben turned his back on society from then on. He disappeared off the face of the Earth. Even Gwen couldn't find him.

* * *

><p>Weeks past since Gwen saw anyone. She felt just as isolated as Ben did. Clutching her sleeve tightly she watched as Kevin hit on some of his fans from a few meters away. Gwen sighed breathing out annoyed. Annoyed that she didn't care anymore. In her mind her and Kevin's relationship was through the day he had hit her but he wanted to stay together. He smiled turning around to see her.<p>

He walked over to her slowly hands shoved in his pocket. "You seen your, cousin?" He asked her. She stared daggers towards him with tired weary eyes. He shook his head throwing today's newspaper into her lap. She looked down to WayBig attacking NewYork. "He's gone completely insane" He told her. Gwen eyes widened. It wasn't her cousin. He wouldn't do this. He would never hurt people. She had to get to NewYork. She got up, shoved Kevin away and ran off as Kevin watched her with teeth gritted.

* * *

><p>NEWYORK<p>

Gwen found her grandpa there standing in with a bunch of other Plumbers with heavy machinery. "Gwen," He hugged her tightly. "You shouldn't be here" He told her taking hold of her shoulders tightly. "I wanna help" She practically begged. He was hesitant but nodded. "Go get some Plumber armour on, you can help me with the gun" Gwen nodded running off to a nearby Plumber ship and getting the white and black armour. She raced up to her grandfather watching WayBig still continuing to break and destroy buildings. Max held a rifle loaded with tranquilisers but Max took the gun off him asking for 5 minutes alone with his cousin. Max gritted his teeth not wanting to see her get hurt. He stared down at her worried but nodded. "5 minutes. Be careful" He told her gently. She smiled. "I always am" She whispered before running off towards the large alien. she used her powers to build a staircase up to WayBig's eye level.

"BEN" She called out to him but he ignore her. "BEN" She called again this time cupping her mouth. Without warning WayBig's hand snapped back and in a second she was thrown from her platform into an abyss of black. WayBig watched in horror at the girl flying through the air. He chased after her and dived for her so she would at least have a soft landing but she didn't. She smashed through a building block and landed with a loud thud in a nearby alley. WayBig turned back into Ben as he raced to get her as quickly as possible.

When he found her there; lifeless; broken down; dead, he shook feeling cold. He placed a gentle hand onto her bleeding face. She shivered eye lids half open and eyes rolled back into her head. She was struggling to breath making an awful weezing sound like a dog pouting. He noticed her leg in a crippling position bent sideways and her arm 'U' shaped.

"Gwen!" He whispered tears threatening to spill as he tried to move her. She winced trying to scream in pain as he moved her broken shattered back. Ben was sure that she didn't have long to live but he still made every effort to make sure she didn't believe that. "Gwen, just stay with me" He whispered into her ear. Her green eyes stared into his broken down sorrowful ones. She wanted to lift her arm up and touch his face but she couldn't. She couldn't feel her body right now. Everything was numb. She weazed in a breath and just watched him as he cried on her. "I'm so sorry" He told her trying to bite back all of the pain but instead letting it come out in a flood of misery. Blood streaked down from the corners of her mouth and nose. Ben watched as she as assumed it to be dribble. Copper tasting dribble. She winced trying to swallow it.

"_Bennn..."_ it came out so soft and shallow but she managed it. Managed to at least say his name. The best part about it was that he heard her. His eyes brightened up as he stared down at her. "Gwen, you're alive" He told her the rings under his eyes becoming apparent. Gwen tried to smile back at him but it failed miserably. "You're going to be okay Gwen, everything going to be okay...I'll take you back to where I'm staying and get Greymatter to fix you up" He told her about to lift her up but not before he heard a gun click. Ben looked over to see his grandpa in a full plumber uniform. He stared at him shaking as he looked down to his dying granddaughter. "Step away from her Ben" Max aimed his gun. Ben stared in shock but he refused to leave her side. "No," He whispered to him sternly. "I need to take Gwen to safety" Ben informed him. Max breathed out as he took another glimpse of her. He breathed in.

"Ben," He slowly placed his gun away. "If you move her she'll die" Max came down and sat down opposite him and his granddaughter. He placed a gentle hand on her cheek trying to make her look at him but she just continued to stare at Ben. "We need to get her a stretcher so we can move her. I'll radio the Plumbers" Max informed him but Ben freaked. He loved his cousin but he didn't want the Plumbers near him or her. They corrupted her that's the only reason she turned against him...well...at least that's what he told himself. He squeezed Gwen's hand before wanting to take things into his own. He slowly stood up as Max was distracted with the badge. He gently took Gwen and tried to lift her up into his arms. He had made it half way keeping an eye on her torturous pain wincing stare before she made a an ear shattering screech. Her eyes popped open like as she began to draw her final breaths. Everything was in slow motion as Max raced over arguing with Ben before her eyes closed.

* * *

><p>"BEN PUT HER ON THE GROUND NOW" Max ordered careful not to aggravate his grandson. "No, I'm going to get her help" Ben told his grandson pulling the now limp girl away. "Ben," Max whispered as he stared down at the girl now believing that she had died. "Ben, please. Look at her, she not going to make it. We need to give her back to her folks" Max stated ready to grab the dead girl but Ben refused to believe that. He snatched her back before staring down at her. He noticed her unmoving body. He gently placed her down on the cold gravel still continuing to hold her. Max sat down next to them and held the back of his granddaughters head for support. He placed two fingers on her neck feeling for a pulse he searched for a minute but finally found a faint slow one beating irregularly. Max sighed before looking over to the Plumbers running over to them. "Give me her, Ben, I'll make sure she makes it to the hospital safely" Max told him. Ben hesitated by passed her over to him.<p>

"Thankyou" Max whispered before looking down at the girl in his arm and forced a smile. Ben got up ready to make a run for it before the Plumbers tried to arrest him. "I'm going to come back for her" Ben said sternly before rushing off.

* * *

><p>New story I thought of. Hope you guys enjoyed the prologue. Please Review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Max watched over her as she laid in the intensive care unit pipes sticking out of her mouth, stomach, legs, arms. He gently moved the oxygen mask over her bruised and broken face to straighten it up and hide some of the bruising before her parents came in. Her bruised and punished body was enough to make Max cry. He heard the door open and stared at Gwen's and Ben's parents as well as the doctor. Frank and Lilly rushed up to the comatose girl touching her face and hands. Max placed a hand on Frank's shoulder. "When's she gonna wake up?" Saundra asked but Max shook his head.

"They're...they said that they were unsure if...she would ever...um...wake up" Max informed them. The doctor frowned. "What's the damage?" Carl asked glaring over to his brother who going to blame him and his son. The doctor read the clip board before removing his glasses. "I'm afraid your daughter has suffered some severe trauma" The doctor informed them. "How traumatic?" Lily asked tears stinging her eyes. The doctor gulped. "Her left arm and right ribs were completely shattered in the...um...fall. She also suffered from a collapsed lung due to a piece of bone lodging itself through her left lung and heart. Her back had been broken and all the pieces of bone in her right hand have been completely shattered. Other then that she suffered a fractured skull and a concussion and...she may never recover let alone wake up" The doctor informed them as Lily cried.

"I'm so sorry,"

"I know this is early but you may want to consider turning off life-support" The doctor whispered. Lilly was about to scream her lungs out by the doctors suggestion.

They stared at her wondering what to do.

* * *

><p>It had been over 2 months and they had still not reached a decision. Lilly stared down at her little girl. Frank placed a hand on her side before kissing her forehead. "Lilly I don't think Gwen's going to get better" Frank told her. Lilly looked up at him.<p>

"Yes, she is just yesterday she tensed her hand" Lilly begged but Frank shook his head and closed his eyes. "The doctor said that her state was declining and that she'll eventually go brain dead" Frank whispered to Lilly. "She's our daughter" Lily whispered back. "I know but we still have to think of what Gwen wants and what's best for her" Frank whispered staring at his daughter's bruised face. He stroked her hair.

"Okay" She whispered. "I'll...tell Saundra" Lily stood up and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Everyone watched unhappy about the situation of turning off Gwen's life support. Heck, not even Max was happy about it. He watched arms crossed as the doctor came in and turned off a switch.<p>

"It'll take a couple of minutes" He informed them before he walked out the room. Lilly continued to cradle Gwen's hand as Frank removed his daughter's oxygen mask and sat her up so he could get a better look at her face. Max leaned forward hearing the weazing sound escaping his granddaughters lips. He walked up and hugged her gently stroking her cheek and sniffing attempting not to cry. "I heard you can get their ashes crystalised and made into a necklace, if you wanted to consider it, Lily" Carl told her as she nodded wiping her nose with the back of her hand. In an instance there was a loud bang.

The door swung open and there was Ben with darkened rings under his eyes and about 12 men dressed in power armour behind him. Max turned to see Ben walking up to them. "Ben what are you doing?" Max asked as one of the guards shoved him back.

"I told you; i'm taking Gwen" Ben told them as Frank shook his head. "She's not going anywhere Ben; we already disconnected her; she's only got a few minutes left to live" Frank stood up hands clenched. Ben stared down at the girl horrified. "You're going to kill her" Ben was beginning to get mad. He immediatly raced up to Gwen grabbing her.

She winced in pain as he dashed towards the window and jumped out. The men followed him. Max raced up to the window to find them all gone.

* * *

><p>Gwen breathed in fresh air entering her lungs as she winced her eyes open. She breathed out looking around a lit up green, white and black room. "Nuh," She tried to lift her head up but failed miserably. She could barely move. "Hello?" She breathed out. She tried to move her arms and legs but couldn't feel them. "Hello?" She called again. This time she got an answer. The door swung open and there stood one of Agregor's henchmen. Her eyes opened in fear. She was completely defenseless and vulnerable to attack. "Go get the boss" He stated looking back at someone.<p>

Gwen tried to back away. "Why was she with Agregor? Why did he take her? Why was she in his bed?...wait...oh no..." Gwen groaned and whimpered slightly. She winced her eyes wanting to move so desperately. She felt a hand come down on her cheek. Gwen looked up to see a man standing above her. Her vision adjusted and she smiled. "Ben!" She wanted to hug him so badly. He bent down and kissed her forehead before running a hand through her hair. "Hey Gwen" He whispered placing a plate of food down on the night stand. Gwen stared at it starving. "How are you feeling?" Ben asked forcing a smirk.

"A little stiff" Her mouth watered. "But I'm okay" She answered truthfully. Ben smiled. "Are you hungry?" He asked. Gwen smiled nodding trying to sit up but couldn't. Ben smiled helping her sit up. Gwen groaned in pain as he helped her lean against the wall. "Ben, stop. We have to get out of here Agregor's on his way?" Gwen informed Ben but he just arched an eyebrow at her. "Agregor? He's not here" Ben replied grabbing a spoon and placing it in the soup before blowing on it. "Yes he is. I saw one of his henchmen" She stated desperatly. Ben snickered lightly. "Oh that, I wouldn't worry about it" Ben told her taking a bite of the spoon and swallowing it. In an instance one of Agregor's henchmen came in and stood there. Gwen stared in shock scared and shaking. "Ben!" She whispered. Gwen stared at her before turning around. "Yeah?"

"Is there anything else I can get you, Sir?" The henchman asked. Ben stared over to Gwen and looked down at her goosebumped skin. "Get more blankets. She's freezing" Ben ordered him. He nodded before walking out. "What's going on?" Gwen asked. "Don't worry about it Gwen?" Ben told her offering her some soup. She couldn't grab any. Ben brought it up to her mouth taking her chin. She sipped it and swallowed before he offered her more. "Thanks" She whispered before looking over to the henchman coming back with a blanket and placing it on her legs. "Ben, what happened? Why can't I move" She asked. Ben sighed avoiding eye contact with her. "You um, fell" Ben told her. "Fell? When?"

"A while ago"

"..."

"Ben, answer me"

"6 months"

Gwen eyes lit up. "You're joking?" Gwen asked.

Ben shook his head before taking his cousin's hand in his. "You fell quite a long way. The damage, it was so bad the doctors didn't think you'd live or even wake up" Ben whispered. Gwen stared at him shocked. "Ben, I can't feel my body" Gwen informed him. Ben smirked. "relax Gwen, it's just the drugs. You'll feel better tomorrow" Ben kissed her forehead before helping her to another bite of food. "Ben, where's grandpa?" She asked in between gulps of soup. Ben ignored her forcing more food into her mouth. "Ben...stop" She tried to get away from him but he grabbed her chin and tried to force feed her. Gwen's back arched. Her eyes flung open as a wave of pain overcame her. She tried to call out to Ben but nothing helped.

She stopped swallowing the soup and let it dribble down her mouth as she stared at him desperately unable to move. Ben realised what was going on a little too late. He grabbed his cousin and helped her lay down as she struggled to breath. He grabbed a small pipe attached to an oxygen tank and forced her mouth open before forcing it down her throat. Gwen winced her eyes closed tears streaking down her face from the pain. "Can you breath?" He asked as he sat back. Gwen didn't respond. She couldn't bare to open her eyes and acknowledge that there was a pipe sticking out of her mouth.

"Gwen, answer me?" He asked her about to shake her awake. She winced her eyes and nodded slowly. Ben smiled.

"I'm keeping a monitor next to you just in case you have another epileptic seizure again" Ben informed her taking the bowl of soup away. Gwen stared at him in shock at his words as he walked out. 'Seizure'.

* * *

><p>Gwen awoke to a door slamming. She groaned in pain. She swear she was in the worst pain of her life right now. She opened her blurry eyes to find someone grabbing her and sitting her up before pulling her chin up. She tried to get away but couldn't; the pain was just too much for her right now. She felt water flood into her mouth as well as a few tablets. Gwen choked as she swallowed all 6 before staring up at the man in front of her. She gasped at the look in his eyes. Tired, angry and heartless. "Ben?" She whispered trying to grab his attention.<p>

"Can you move?" He asked her roughly. She nodded. He grabbed her as she groaned in pain. He lifted her up and placed her down on her knees. Gwen winced groaning as Ben placed a bucket of water and a sponge down in front of her. She stared up at him shocked. "W-What's this...What are you doing?" She stared up at him.

Ben kicked the bucket next to her. "Start cleaning the floor, Gwen" He told her. She gritted her teeth and shook her head. He grabs her hand and held it tightly. She winces her eyes closed and tries to grab Ben's arm with her other hand but it's so painful.

"Ben, stop" Gwen winces. He smiles at her and lets go. "Here" He told her passing her the sponge with her unharmed hand. Gwen gulped and attempted to stand up but found she couldn't use her right leg and her back wouldn't arch. She groaned wincing as Ben stared down at her. "Ben, what did you put down my throat?" She asked trying to look up at him. He smiled and sat down next to her. "It's just some medication for your heart, brain and bruising" He told her stroking her cheek. She breathed in. "Ben, my head hurts. Please don't make me do this" She asked him. Somewhere inside of Ben made him believe her. "I'll find something else for you to do" He told her helping her lay down on her side before allowing some of the pipe line out. Gwen breathed in as she watched him carassing her cheek. "Ben, where's grandpa and Kevin?" She asked him but he still wasn't interested in talking to her about it.

"Ben!" She asked again. He grabbed her cheek tighter. "Ow, Ben stop!" She told him. He let go of her and watched her. "Don't worry about them, Gwen. They can't hurt you anymore" He told her before helping her lay back onto the bed before tucking her up and leaving.

* * *

><p>She had been bed-ridden for over a month with half hour visits from Ben at least six times a day. Gwen sighed as Ben grabbed her mouth forcing the medication down her throat. She gulped it down before looking down at her weak legs. It made her feel sick in the stomach at how little muscle was left on them. She wanted to run again.<p>

Be free again. Instead of being trapped in this room. She had never even seen outside that damn door. "May I please go outside today?" She asked for the millionth time today. She was going insane just staying in this room. She had tried escaping more times then she could count. Enough times to make Ben cuff her right arm to the night stand. "That depends" He informed her stabbing a piece of chicken and placing it near her mouth. She ate. "Can you walk?" He told her. She frowned.

"Ben, please" She begged him. He sighed. "Fine," He stood up. "If you can make it all the way to the end wall and back I'll let you out of this room" Ben smirked. Gwen nodded she tried to lift herself up but couldn't. She winced trying to remove her arm from the cuff. Ben smiled as Gwen's frowned deepened. "It's not fair if you're going to restrain me" Gwen nagged him. Ben smirked removing the cuff. "Anything else?" He asked. Gwen looked over to the oxygen tank.

She grabbed the pipe in her mouth and tried to rip it out but it was stuck. "Need help with that Gwen?" He chuckled. Gwen eyes widened. She shook her head quickly before looking over to the wall.

Slowly, she stood up and hobbled. She took a step before her legs came in on themselves and she fell into Ben's arms. "Ow" Gwen cried out as Ben smirked helping her back to the bed. "No, Ben please" Ben just shook his head and told her that she was just too weak at the moment. "If you just let me out, I promise, I won't get in the way" She told him. He thought about it for a moment before nodding. He grabbed the oxygen tank before picking her up in his strong arms. He was getting a lot bigger. Looking more mature lately. He opened the door and carried her down the halls towards the control room. "Ben, where are we?" She asked. Ben smirked as he placed her down on the floor next to his thrown like chair. She watched the team of men in armour scower around the controls.

"Space" He answered. "What why? Where's Earth?" She asked. Ben smiled. He patted her on the head before ordering some people around. Gwen stared at the scenery unable to explore it. She was stuck and unable to even raise her hand. She sighed as she watched Ben lay back in his chair and watch the people move around the ship obeying his every desire.

"Ben, what happened to you?" She asked him her voice croaky.

He placed a soft hand down her hair before leaning over. "Nothing happened to me Gwen, it's what society has done to me" He stood up and stared down at her with a wide smile on his face. "And you know what Gwen, you're the cause of it all, I'm so glad you opened my eyes up to those traitors ready to stab me in the back even after everything I've done to help them"

Gwen's eyes widened shaking her head in disbelief. "I risked my life over and over to save those backstabbers" Ben told her smiling towards her. "Ben, they're our friends and family" Gwen told him but he refused to listen. "We love them"

He shook his head. "They've brain washed you, Gwen" Ben grabbed her shoulders and lifted her up. Gwen sighed and shook her head. "Ben, no-one's brainwashed me. Let's just go home okay" Gwen told him. His smile began to fade. "Home? Gwen this is our home, you and me ruling the universe together" He told her staring up at the window of space. Gwen's eyes widened. "Ben, I don't want to rule anything. I want to go home to Grandpa and my folks" Gwen told him. He was beginning to lose her temper with her.

"Gwen, this is our home and you're not going anywhere" Her eyes widened.

She pushed him off him and began to run for it. One of the guards tried to grab her but she was too quick sliding through his legs and making a her way down the halls before falling to the ground. "Ah," She winced her eyes grabbing her hand in pain. Her eyes became blurry as she stared up at the bright blurry lights. Gwen tried to look around for a hiding space. She grabbed hold of a nearby corner and hid behind it as a whole bunch of soldiers ran past her. Gwen breathed out as all the pain came rushing back to her body and all the adrenaline fled. Gwen gritted her teeth no longer wanting to move. Her head was beginning to spin before long a green blurry figure closed in on her before her eyes began to close.

* * *

><p>Gwen awoke to find herself in a small dark room. She shook feeling cold. She grabbed hold of her shoulder before looking down at the long white nighty she was wearing. Gwen gritted to her teeth in pain as she looked down at her bandaged legs and arms. "Ow," Gwen mimed before looking around at the small room. "Hello?" She called out but no one answered. She grabbed hold of her arm as she stared at the intense dark. "Hello?" She called again but nobody answered. Gwen gulped, she had never been so afraid in her life. "Ben?" Gwen asked hoping to even hear his voice. "Ben?" She asked again but no answer. She shook from the cold. "Someone please, anyone?" Gwen began to cry.<p>

Ben relaxed in his chair as he watched his startled cousin come around in the prison believing that her grandfathers lessons would eventually be removed from her mind. He watched as she tried to move only collapse in a flood of pain. He watched the screen as she began to move to the door and bang at it. He sighed shaking his head and smiling before getting up and walking down the halls to her prison cell door. He placed his ear to the door hearing her cries and screams. He smirked returning back to his seat preparing the attack on Earth.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be up soon but until then please review.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

2 months later

Ben stared at himself in the mirror watching his complexion age dramatically over the past couple months. He felt tired but yet, at the same time, proud of himself. He had taken over Earth completely destroying major towns and cities all across the globe. He had one last town left to conquor; Bellwood and he planned to make the redhead watch the traitors die.

Looking down at a tablet in his hands he watched his cousin from a security camera sleeping in the dark with a blanket loosely around her shoulders and a bucket of water next to her. She had had no contact with the outside world for the last couple of months and was sure she would be running up and hugging him, telling him how much she missed him. He smiled just thinking about it walking down to her room and opening the door. Light flooded the room which had never seen the light before. Ben watched as her cousin began to awaken. Her eyes winced in pain from the light. Gwen placed a hand over her eyes trying to block the light. Gwen groaned in pain before looking up at her cousin.

"..." She breathed in.

Ben smirked taking her shoulder and putting tension into it. "nuh," Gwen winced her eyes. "B-bb...'' She tried to say his name but couldn't breath properly. She began to cry quietly. Ben took her in his arms and cradled her gently as she cried. She tried to push him away and hit him but nothing helped. He still continued to hold her tightly. Gwen breathed out as he lifted her up into his arms. "How are you feeling?" He asked her gently his voice a tone lower than what she remembered. Gwen breathed out feeling the intense pain from her not moving for a while. He rubbed her arm roughly before placing her feet on the ground. Ben smirked as he held his cousin's weak form. "Have you learnt your lesson cuz?" He asked.

She winced biting her lip and nodding furiously. "...D-don't...lock..m...m..mee up...againn..." She told him barely under a whisper. Ben smirked. "Common, let's get you cleaned up" He informed her picking her up bridal style and taking her to his quarters and into the bathroom. He placed her down on the toilet before turning the taps on in the bath as she stared at her pale complexion in the mirror thinking someone might mistake her for a anemia sufferer. "Let's get your clothes off" He walked over to her. Gwen didn't struggle afraid he was going to lock her away again. She grabbed his shoulders as he untied her gown and removed it from her slim form. Gwen placed her arms around her chest before Ben turned the taps off. He grabbed her lifting her up into his arms allowing Gwen to relax into the warm bath water.

"I've got a surprise for you when you get out" He told her as she began to wipe her down with a flannel. "What...is...it?" She asked. "Uh, uh, uh" He told her grabbing her back and running a flannel down it. Gwen winced her eyes closed trying to ignore his uncomfortable arm. "You'll see soon enough, Red" He smirked at her before helping her lay back down and rubbing the flannel over her neck and face.

"Can...I...have...something...to eat?..." She asked croakily. He smirked. "What's the magic word, Gwen?" He asked her leaning forward. She breathed out and stared into his dull, green insane eyes. "Please..." She begged.

He placed a hand on her cheek carassing her softly. "You can eat after your present" He told her kissing her forehead. She breathed out sighing unhappily. "I'm...cold" She told him hoarsely. He turned the taps more closely to a warm setting before letting a hand slide around her waist. "Better?" He asked. She forced a smirk nodding.

"...Thank...you..." She whispered.

Ben smirked bringing her tighter into his chest before rubbing down her thighs and pulling her out to lay on the mat. She didn't move as Ben fiddled round with the towels grabbing a large soft one and bringing it down over her body patting her down as she just winced in pain. He then moved over to some new clothes for her similar to a black and white jumpsuit. He grabbed her legs and pulled the pants up wrapping tightly around her skin before placing her arms in the sleeves. He placed a utlility belt around her waist before picking her up into his arms.

Gwen groaned as she was limply brought up into her cousin's arms. She could instantly tell he had been working out lifting weights while she had been stuck in a cold dark room battling her own insanity. She only really got 3 visits a day on a good day. Two meals a day were thrown in by the guards consisting of barely any food to keep her energy levels down.

There was also the guard like doctor who came in every now and then with a hose spraying her vulnerable body down before grabbing her roughly and changing her bandages, checking her wounds and giving her the tablets. He would sometimes have to feed her it was very rare he was gentle. Most of the time she wished it was Ben despite his craziness. She somewhat felt responsible.

Ben brought her down next to his chair to make her look at the screen. He then clicked his fingers before a guard came over with a bowl of pourage and handed it to her. Gwen smirked cradling it in her arms wanting to gulp it all down like it was water. Ben passed her a spoon and placed it into a bowl before picking a spoonful up and feeding it to her. Gwen groaned but chewed it down before watching what Ben had to show her; it was Earth up in smoke small explosions were happening everywhere. She sat there shocked unable to comprehend what was happening. "Ben, what did you do?" She whispered. Gwen stared unhappily.

"Saying my name, Gwendolyn, is a high court offense punishable by death. You don't want to die, Gwen, do you?" He asked her. She gulped. "I am now Supreme Commander and ruler of planet Earth. Next is Asmyth's" He winked at her like it was a secret. Gwen's hands shook so much the bowl dropped and broke.

"B-b-ben..." She whispered begging. He crouched down next to her. "What did I just say Gwen?" He asked her. Gwen gulped. "High Supreme Commander?" She answered. Ben smirked. "Relax Gwen," He placed a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down. "You can call me, Master" Gwen's eyes flung open. "WHAT?" She placed a hand on her heart feeling it beginning to hurt a lot.

"You're not my master; you're my cousin" She informed him as she clutched more tightly beginning to suffocate and choke. Gwen reached for Ben as he removed a tablet casing of pills from his jacket. "Looking for this Gwen?" He rattled the tablets in front of her. She tried to grab it but he moved it away from her. "Please..." She begged. "Then call me...like I said" He told her. She gritted her teeth in pain. "Please...master..."She groaned. He smirked removing 2 tablets and giving them to her. She gulped it down before staring up at her cousin.

"You can have the others when you start earning your keep around here" He tucked the tablets away and grabbed her upper arms dragging her down next to a bucket and a cloth. "Start cleaning. I want the floor to sparkle" He relaxed in his chair as Gwen stared at him competely miserable.

* * *

><p>It had been over a several months of the Earth's fall. Max watched the city burn as sat on the hillside just next to his RV. He stayed silent watching his home burn to the ground. Max looked above at the airship that floated in the red sky. He guessed Ben was probably on that giant ship watching over him like a hawk. He had taken so much away from the old man. More than his poor heart could take. He wanted to confront Ben but he had never shown his face. At least not in person. He had been hiding, hiding behind a screen. Max looked down at the people moving like ants. Shuffling their feet like zombies as they worked tirelessly with no rest to mine the precious resources and built Ben's war machines. Each had shock collars round their necks. Ben had achieved something even Vilgax would find cruel. People dropped like flies and Ben, the great hero of the galaxy, didn't even turn a wink to consider them. "Max," Max turned round in his heavy plumber suit to see Saundra standing there looking broken as she held her grubby shirt. "Carl and Frank want to talk to you" She whispered hoarsly. Max nodded forcing a smirk. He walked up brushing his hand against her arm. "Thanks Saundra"<p>

She smiled back. Forcidly.

Max walked into the RV to find his two sons sitting their with a map in front of them. A map of the ship. "How we going to do this?" Max asked. Frank pointed to a small weakness on the ship. "We can get in through here but we need to get up their first" Frank stated rubbing the bridge of his nose. "After that we just need to sneak past the thousands of guards and into the control room" He continued. Max nodded. "We can use Ship. Where's Kevin and Julie?"

"Still trying to free the prisoners caught in Downtown Bellwood. They should be back in a few hours. Until then we'll have to wait" Frank stood up and walked outside.

* * *

><p>Gwen winced her eyes as she gripped on to the railing walking unsteadily down the halls. She breathed out as he legs wobbled threatneing to collapse with each step. It was unbarable. She missed being able to walk properly, being able to run. What had Ben done to her? She managed to get to the control room and sit down in a nearby chair with panels in front of it. She took a breather before standing up and stumbling over to her cousin sitting like a king in his thrown. "You called, Master" She hissed. Ben smirked hearing the venom in her words. He turned to her passing his wine glass to her. "I need a refill" He told her. "You shouldn't be drinking alcohol. You're underage" Gwen informed him gripping on to his chair for support.<p>

"Gwen I'm 17 in 4 months. Go refill the glass" He snapped at her. Gwen breathed taking the glass out and stumbling away as Ben returned back to his work. "Your supremeness" A solider ran up to her. "We have intruders in the bridge" Ben smirked. "Grab the girl, lock her up in my quarters and make sure she doesn't escape" Ben ordered standing up before walking down the halls. The solider noticed the girl still half way down the hall leaning against the wall catching her breath. He smirked walking up to her and grabbing her arm roughly. Gwen gasped as the glass fell from her hand and shattered on the floor. She tried furiously to snatch her arm back but he wouldn't let go no matter how hard she pulled. "Hey, get off" She struggled as he pushed her into a nearby room and locked the door.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME" She tried to shove him back but she almost fell over. "Wow, I've never seen you this aggressive before" The soldier removed his helmet. Gwen stared eyes wide open.

* * *

><p>Thought I'd leave it at a cliffhanger have a guess who it is. Hope you enjoyed this chapter the next one will be up soon.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Firstly, I wanted to say a special thankyou to everyone who has reviewed. You have been truely keeping this story going. Thankyou.

* * *

><p>"Kevin" She gasped. Kevin smirked grabbing hold of her. "I'm here to save you" He told her. Gwen couldn't help but smile. Despite everything he had put her through she hugged him tightly.<p>

"I can't believe you're alive. Your dads going to freak when he sees you" He grabbed her shoulders staring at her up and down.

"Why are you wearing a jumpsuit?" He asked her. Gwen just rolled her eyes. "Are we going to leave or not" She asked trying to ignore the conversation of her dress wear. Kevin looked down at his watch. "Yeah, you need to wait here for a second though. I need to go disrupt the ships control system" He kissed her cheek before racing out. "Kevin wait-" She tried to stop him but he took off like a rocket leaving Gwen alone in the dark closet.

* * *

><p>Scene Change:<p>

Ben walked down the halls and pressed down the ultimatrix turning into a giant moth. Briskly, he glided through the walls in his intangible form to find just who he was looking for. He pressed down the ultimatrix and stared at the man in front of him. "Hey, gramps" Ben smirked. "Ben," Max breathed out looking very shocked.

* * *

><p>Scene Change:<p>

Gwen paced back and forth waiting for Kevin to return. It was taking ages. She heard an alarm go off and looked down at her wrist to find her watch going off. "Oh,no" she grabbed her chest wincing tightly. She could feel the drool begin to build up in her mouth. Gwen decided to remove herself from the room. She looked down gripping on to the walls as she stumbled down the long hall.

"B..." She could barely get a word out. She was about to be sick. She needed her medication immediatly. "Hel..." Her hands began to shake as she made it towards the control room to find it empty except for one person there. Kevin damaging the controls trying to destroy the ship. "K...k..." She grabbed on to the back of Ben's chair.

Kevin turned round noticing her. "Hey, give me a hand will ya Gwen?" He asked her as he tried to search around for something. Gwen collapsed on the floor body shaking like crazy. Kevin looked around for her but couldn't seem to see her. "Gwen?" He called out walking up to Ben's chair. He looked down to see Gwen begin to huddle up into a foetal position as she shook and shivered spluttering drool and froth. Kevin bent down next to her grabbed her shoulders. "Gwen?" He shook her desperatly.

"B...Be...B..."

"Gr...Grab...B...b..." She tried to tell him through the pain. "Ben? Are you trying to say Ben?" He asked. Gwen nodded as she began to stop breathing. Her chest heaved for air. Kevin stared down at her hopeless. "Common Gwen, stay with me" He told her picking her up off the ground and running down the halls.

* * *

><p>Ben grabbed his grandfather smashing him against the wall as he tried to reach for his gun. "Oh, no you don't" He stepped on his arm breaking it. Max scream out in pain as Ben took a step back grabbing the gun and cocking it. In an instance Kevin came barging through with a dying girl in his arms. Max looked up to see the redhead chocking. Ben's eyes widened as he looked down to her watch finding the alarm continuously going off. Ben shoved the gun down and raced up to her but Kevin snatched her away.<p>

"I'm not letting you near her you bastard" Kevin roared taking a step back. "She needs her medication immediately" Ben informed him. Kevin scrunched his face. "Kevin, give Gwen to Ben" Max choked. Kevin hesitated but gave Ben the girl. Ben reached into his jacket and pulled out a a tablet case. He pulled Gwen's mouth open and forced her to swallow all the tablets. Within seconds Gwen was choking and coming back to a calm tired state. She rolled her head into Ben's jacket before he placed her down on the ground. He then grabbed the gun and turned round to find. Kevin gone. Ben clenched his teeth as he stared at Max laying down on the floor holding his throat. "Where'd he go?" Ben hissed. "Gone," Max told him smiling. "Away, you're going to lose Ben" Max told him. Ben turned eyes growling. "No, no I'm not"

'BANG'

* * *

><p>Gwen awoke to find her an alarm clock going off. Gwen winced her eyes and pressed on the clock. "Yeah?" She asked groaning. "Gwen, grab some wine ;I want you in the dining room immediatly" He ordered her. Gwen groaned. "Okay," She raised her head about to get up but she just came crashing back down onto her comfy pillow. She didn't want to get up right now.<p>

She was too tired to even move an inch. She couldn't remember what happened. Slowly, she removed her legs from the covers and lifted herself up to see herself in her own quarters; a dark room with a small cot, a few blankets, a mirror and a cabinet to keep her clothing in. She sighed lifting herself up and moving towards the door. She walked in to the mess hall and grabbed Ben's favourite bottle of liquor before walking down the halls and into the dining room where Ben would go for meetings with dictators of planets. Gwen sighed hoping it wasn't Vilgax as she walked into the room. She almost dropped the bottle when he saw him sitting there. A pale man gripping his tightly bandaged arm and shoulder. Tears were nearly spilling from her eyes. She raced up to him slamming the bottle on the table before diving in for a hug. Max chuckled as he held her close. "Gwenny, pumpkin" He whispered holding her tightly with his good arm.

"You're alive, you alive" He continued to whisper in shock. "I thought you were dead" He caressed her cheek. Gwen smirked. "I'm okay," She whispered touching his hand and leaning back on his stomach. "Ben, how did you...how did you fix her?" He asked kissing her forehead. Ben smirked creasing his hands. "It's me; are you surprised?" Ben smiled glorifying his achievements. Max brushed his granddaughters face gently as he held her closely.

"So," He looked down at all the food on the table set for 3. "Why don't we start?"

* * *

><p>The dinner was quiet. Knives and forks silently clashed against steel plates as the trio ate. Ben sat his knife and fork down and crossed his fingers watching the two. Gwen looked up at him and placed her utensils down. "Is something wrong?" She asked gently. Ben smirked at her. "Gwen do you know how long you were out for?" He asked her. Gwen's eyes lit up. She shook her head slowly. "A few months...I guess" She looked over to her grandfather tensing. "In that time you don't remember anything; do you?" He asked. Gwen shook her head. Ben turned to Max. "Hey, gramps, why don't you tell Gwen what happened at the hospital?"<p>

Max tensed.

"Is my parents and my brother okay?" She asked.

Max winced.

"Ben, this isn't the time"

"It's the perfect time. Tell her"

Max sighed before looking deep into her innocent emerald eyes.

"Gwen, just promise me you won't freak out"

Gwen slowly nodded.

Max began his story.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

8 months ago

Max watched from across the room at the doctors checking the girls vitals. His leg shook as he watched his son, Frank, enter the room with a briefcase in his hands looking very tired. "Hey," He breathed out as the doctors left the room. He set his briefcase down on the bed before opening it and taking his paperwork out spreading it over the covers. "How you going, Gwen?" He bent down kissing the unconscious girls forehead before sitting down and doing his paperwork on her blanketed legs. Max came over and sat on the opposite side of him as he spread out his work.

"You sure you wouldn't prefer to do that at home?" Max asked. Frank shook his head. "Lilly wants me to spend time with her, try and wake her up somehow, and Gwen doesn't mind helping out. Don'tcha Gwen?" He asked her. She didn't reply. Max frowned taking hold of Gwen's hand and stroking it. Frank picked up a piece of paper and begin reading through it. "These hospital bills are building up to an extremely ridiculous amount"

Max looked up at him. "How much?" He asked curiously. "$23, 000 a fortnight"

"At this rate we'll be bankrupt by Christmas" Frank sighed before looking over to his daughter.

"How long did the doctors say til she wakes up?" Frank asked scratching his forehead. Max shook his said. "They don't think she'll ever wake up" Max sighed. "She looks like she needs the sleep"

"Funny, if she wakes up right now she can sleep in her own bed. Then she wouldn't cost us so much" Frank looked out the window to see the skyscrapers.

Max looked down to see a phamlet that Frank had taken out. "What's this?" He asked.

"One of the doctors gave it to me. Said if Gwen were to ever wake up she'd be a quadriplegic:".

"I'm trying to decide what's best for Gwen. What she'd want" Frank told him. "I love my daughter but I don't think she'd want to live like this; never being independent again" Frank brushed some of the locks out of her bruised face. "I'm going to talk to Lily about it eventually but I need to give her some time" Frank stood up shuffling his papers.

* * *

><p>Present<p>

Gwen's eyes widened as she stared at her grandfather. "D-D...my parents...they were going to kill me?" Gwen asked about to breakdown. Max reached forward taking her hand but she slid it away. "And you didn't try to stop them?" She stood up angrily. "Gwendolyn, please calm down" He told her trying to hold her but she wouldn't budge. She was about to get up before her alarm went off. Gwen whimpered as she tears began to streak her red flustered cheeks. Ben slid her her tablets. She took them with a glass of water before stopping her alarm.

"May I please be excused?" She asked. Ben nodded pointing to a nearby door leading to the restrooms. Max shook his head. "Gwen is already in enough pain, Ben, how do you think she's going to react when she finds out you killed her mother and her own brother" Max hissed. Ben smirked leaning back on his chair. "You're right Max; she doesn't need that stress right now" Ben stared at him before pulling out a needle filled with blue liquid. Max tensed. "What are you going to do with that?" Max asked worried. Ben looked over to the door.

"They're medibots. They're stopping Gwen from becoming a cripple. She needs the injection when the medibots run low" Ben looked down at his watch. "She needs a new one once a fortnight" Ben forced his alarm to go off. "See, Max Gwen's in my control. She can't leave no matter how badly you want to rescue her" Soon Max heard another alarm in the bathroom. He heard a girl snap before walking out. She walked over to Ben and knelt down next to him. He gently took her arm as she bit her lip and winced. "Still afraid of needles are we Gwen?" Ben snickered lightly. Gwen didn't answer as the needle struck her skin. She shivered as the liquid entered her veins before Ben pulled out. "Thankyou," She whispered rubbing her arm. Ben smirked before placing the needle down at Gwen took her spot feeling a little better. She picked her fork back up and began eating.

"Gwen, how are you feeling?" Max asked her gently. Gwen just nodded. "Fine," She mumbled unhappily. She noticed her grandfathers worried look and sighed. She was truly feeling better. "I'm still a little stiff from the accident but other then that I've been getting better" She rubbed her neck. Max smiled believing her every word. "It's been over a year since I've seen you smile, Gwen" Max told her. Gwen forced a smirk. "Just haven't had much luck lately" Gwen took one last bite of her food before setting her fork down and looking over to Ben.

"I need my medication" Gwen told him feeling her heart skip a beat and a small itch in her left arm. Ben took a container out of his pocket and passed it to his cousin. "Thanks," She mumbled before unscrewing the lid and taking one tablet at a time with some water. Max stared at her worried.

"Gwen, what's the tablets for?" He asked. "If I don't take them my heart starts to hurt and I can't move" Gwen mumbled looking down at her shaking hands. Max frowned feeling bad for the poor girl. Gwen noticed his look and forced a smile.

"I'm okay grandpa. Really" She whispered as Ben watched her. Beeping from her watch made her silence it. Gwen rubbed her heart before standing up. Instantly, a soldier came in and walked up to Ben whispering in his ear. Ben smirked. "throw our guest in his cell" Ben commanded. Both Gwen and Max's mouths hung. "Ben, no; he's our grandfather" Gwen stood up taking a stand against her insane cousin. "You'll speak when you're spoken to slave. Unless you want to be locked up in isolation again" Ben yelled at her as the guard stepped forward ready to take her down in a second. Gwen gritted her teeth and sat down unhappily. In an instance another guard came in and walked directly up to Ben and whispered something into his ear. Ben smirked staring at grandpa evilly. "actually, Gwen, why don't you escort 'Grandpa' to the cells?" He asked her arching an eyebrow.

Gwen's arched too. "Err, yeah, sure" Gwen stood up taking Max's arm. "Common grandpa, I'll take you to your cell" She told him awkwardly helping him up. Gwen and Max bother walked outside before she flashed a smirk towards him. "Alright, what's the plan to get out of here?" She asked him desperately. Max stared down at her hopeful pleading eyes. It crushed him on the inside to see her like this. "There is no plan Gwen, at least not anymore" Max sighed hopessly. "What? No. You guys came here to rescue me and take down Ben right?" She pushed him against the wall. Max brushed her cheek with his thumb. "Gwen, I honestly had no idea that you were still alive; I thought you passed away months ago. Kevin and I only came here to blow up the ship and hopefully free Earth from Ben rath" Max admitted as a teardrop slid down her cheek. Max brushed it away. She gulped taking a deep breath in. "Okay," She breathed out taking a step away and began walking keeping her head down. Max decided to follow her. "Gwen I'm sorry" He grabbed her shoulder. She turned to face him tears aparent on her tender face. "So what was the plan when you guys got on the ship. We can still pull it off" Gwen forced a smile. He gave her puppy dog eyes. "No, we can't"

"WHAT?" She shouted at him. Max placed both hands on her shoulders. "Keep your voice down Gwen" He demanded from her. She ran a hand through her hair. "I want to go home" She pleaded with him. "I want my family" Tears were now falling down her face as he cheeks turned red. Max felt sorry for her. "I know, Kiddo, but we can't go anywhere if Ben's got medication that's keeping you alive"

Gwen closed her eyes sniffing. Max knelt down next to her and took her chin. "If we can find where Ben's keeping your medication then I promise you, we'll blow this place up together and we can go home, okay?"

Gwen nodded tears still falling down her face. "I want my mum" She admitted. Max sighed tensing his hands on her delicate shoulders. "I know, Pumpkin" He hugged her. Gwen relaxed into him before hearing clapping. She tensed and got off her grandfather before looking over to her cousin smirking and clapping slowly with two guards beside him. "Oh, no" Gwen breathed out unhappily. "Escort him to the cells" Ben ordered one of his guards. "Gwen, come with me immediately"  
>Gwen gritted her teeth about to yell at him but Max took her telling her to go along with it. At least for now. She nodded before walking over to her cousin. She watched as Max was pushed in the shoulder by the guard. She made a mental note to beat him first when she got out of this mess she was in. "Something you need?" She asked her cousin teeth still gritted.<p>

Ben smirked crossing his arms finding it enjoyable that his cousin was mad. "No, I just wanted to interrupt your 'little conversation' to 'blow up my ship'" He admitted. Gwen pouted but tensed as he wiped her cheek with his thumb. She felt uneasy with her cousin touching her this gently. How could someone be so evil but this gentle. Too caught up in her thoughts she didn't realise Ben moving away from her and take her hand. "Come with me" Ben demanded practically dragging her. He walked through several halls dragging her along.

"Ben, where are we going?" She tried to snatch her hand away but he had been getting stronger and stronger over the past few months. He soon came to a door nearby and pressed his hand on a pad to scan. Gwen watched as the door opened into a dark room. She tensed not wanting to go inside and find a torture room. "Well, what are you waiting for; Go in" He ordered her. "Ben," She turned to him. "I'm sorry that I interrupted and snapped at you just, please, don't hurt me, okay?" She begged him. He crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow at her.

"What? Just go inside will ya" He smirked. Gwen was hesitant but walked into the dark room. She winced her eyes closed ready to be grabbed and restrained. She tensed as the door was slammed shut and lights flashed on. "Open your eyes Gwen" He ordered standing in front of her. She gulped moving her head up and opening her eyes. They widened as she saw the place. "Woah," She stared at the plant-life surrounding her. It was like an oasis. "Ben, it's beautiful" She gasped walking around. Ben smiled crossing his arms as she walked over to the bookshelf admiring what he had done. "I'm guessing you like it?" He asked her cheerfully. She smiled happily as she picked up one of the books. Ben smirked; it was she first time she had smiled in ages. "I figured you could relax here when you weren't attending to your duties" He suggested. She nodded flipping the booking open and letting her fingers scroll over the pages.

"This is one of the nicest thing you've done for me, Ben" She smiled at him. He arched an eyebrow. "You mean other then saving your life?" He asked walking over to her. Her smile faded. She placed the book away before turning round to him. "You didn't want to live, Gwen?" He walked over to her. She sighed sliding her back against the wall and sitting down on the ground. "I guess it's kinda hard to take in: your dad trying to kill you, the end of the world, being almost killed" She sighed holding her knees and staring over to a nearby plant. "Plus the recover was so painful. I never thought I'd be able to walk again" She whispered leaning her head down on her arms. "Well your lucky to have such a great cousin to take care of you" Ben chuckled.

Gwen forced a smirk breathing out. "Yeah," She whispered looking up at him. "Does this mean I still have to call you master?" She asked. Ben sat down next to her and nodded.

"I'm still a leader of the New World, Gwen. This is just a break for you" Ben informed her. Gwen sighed watching the trees blow in the automated wind. Ben crept over and wrapped an arm around her. Gwen smirked feeling her old cousins ways begin to return. She let her head lean on his shoulder. "I missed this" She whispered letting her eyes slide closed as she fell asleep in the arms of the evil dictator.

* * *

><p>Thanks everyone for the reviews for the last chapter I'm so glad your enjoying this story. The next chapter will be up in two days. :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Ben awoke to find his cousin in his arms. He smiled nuzzling his nose against hers as she slept peacefully in his tight grasp. His phone began to vibrate gently in his pocket. Ben groaned as he pulled it out dragging the red head to lay her head down on his lap. "Hello" He picked his phone up whispering to answer. "Sir, Vilgax is here" The guard stated across the phone. Ben sighed.

Vilgax and Ben were supposed to make a deal today. "Send him through. I'll meet him in the in the war room" Ben stated looking down at his cousin. He stroked her hair gently before kissing her cheek.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes" He gently placed her down letting her sleep soundly on the floor as he went to deal with business. He walked outside and down the halls into a large room. He smiled as he walked in to see the two men there. Vilgax and Sithen. "How nice to see you Tennnnyysoonn" Vilgax hissed towards the youth but Ben retained his signature smirk. He removed a black box from his hand and pressed the red middle button on it. Within milliseconds electricity wrapped itself around the large octopus like alien shocking him to painful extremes.

"STOP" He begged screaming but Ben kept his finger on the button for a few seconds longer before releasing.

Ben sniffled a chuckle before walking over to a nearby seat at the large table and sitting down as he watched Vilgax leaning over on his knees breathing heavily.

"Listen to me, Vilgax" He hissed his name mockingly before covering the smirk on his lips. Ben scratched the small hairs growing from his chin. "I have over 200 battleships ready to open fire and destroy you pathetic home world"

Vilgax's eyes widened ready to leap across the table and strangle the boy. "If you do not stand down and offer you alliance to me, your supreme master, then you will be blown up into tiny pieces" Ben smirked rubbing his thumb and index finger together as he leaned back in his chair. Vilgax breathed out unhappily. "You win, Tenn...High lord, supreme commander, Ben 10" Vilgax breathed out in defeat.

Ben smiled before getting up.

"I expect your all you navy to be at my side before noon," Ben stated typing onto a small computer. Vilgax looked over to Sithon and smiled.

"In addition, as a pledge to my allegiance I present my finest assistant, Sithon" Sithon's smirk faded. Ben wasn't going to go along with it until he heard the loud scream from Sithon.

"WHAT" Sithon's features tensed. Ben smirked secretly. "Very well" Ben turned towards his arm looking down at the beeping light going off. "What?" Ben asked not in any mood to be interrupted right now. "um, one of your soldiers asked me to bring some champagne for you, master?" Gwen asked across the intercom. Ben was surprised that she was actually awake. "Yes, I expected it here 5 minutes ago; when it was needed" Ben narrowed his eyes watching Vilgax and Sithon. "...asswhole..." He heard her mutter away from the speaker making Ben's face turn expressionless. "Okay," She breathed out. "I'll be there soon"

Ben breathed out making a note to punish her for her insolence later.

"Why don't you offer you alliance" Sithon moved over to Ben bowing to him as Vilgax bowed from where he was. He heard the door slide open and in walked his cousin who was dumbstruck. Her hand relaxed making the bottle of liquor drop from her hand and shatter on the ground leaving a large puddle of glass of liquid. Ben looked over to his cousin and smirked before realizing what she had done. He frowned at her.

"Slave, clean that up" Gwen's eyes widened at the large alien who lifted himself up from bowing and stared over at her just as confused as she was.

"W-What's going..."

"I said CLEAN IT UP" He raised his voice coming over to her and backhanding her. She winced her eyes collapsing on the floor her knees hitting the puddle as he left several nail scratches on her left cheek. Gwen stared at him in shock. She looked down at the puddle and nodded removing a cleaning cloth from her belt and wiping it as she easedropped on Ben's conversation.

"Vilgax you have 6 hours to pull all your navy up to my alligence or there will be blood shed" Ben warned. Vilgax bit his lip believing that Ben 10 hero no longer existed instead a psychopath who enslaves their family members was now present. He watched tenderly and worriedly as the once proud hero beat up and ordered around the only girl that ever stood by his side even after everything they had been through. The girl that had never treated him badly was no on the floor broken, bruised and cleaning up the mess she had made. Vilgax nodded slowly never keeping his eyes off the evil Ben as he left leaving his assistant Sithon to ruin the boys plans of total domination over the alien's home world.

Gwen looked over to Sithon with an arched eyebrow. She wondered why he was not leaving with the giant-squid face. "Gwendolyn" Ben called her over to them. She placed her hand down on the ground and in a second the puddle and glass disappeared. Sithon's eyes widened as he noticed her actions not believing that Ben had not fully taken control over her. She was perfect. She was the key to bringing evil Ben 10 down. Sithon smiled as the powerhouse came over to them. He wondered if she would be able to destroy this whole entire ship including Ben's army. He wondered if she knew her true potential? Why she hadn't escaped yet? Was something keeping her here?

"Gwen, this is..." Ben began but noticed the death stared Gwen was giving the alien. "Sithon," He continued on ignoring her childish behaviour.

"He's going to be assisting with the war effort" He then turned to her pointing his index finger threateningly to her chest. "If he needs anything that can help in this war then go get it for him" He told her.

"And if I refuse?" Gwen asked continuing to give the alien the death stare as he smiled brightly. "You'll be locked up again just like before; cold, alone and for a longer period of time. Do you understand me?" He asked.

Gwen nodded making a mental note of how her cousin was treating her again.

"Sithon, look around the ship. I'll have the guards escort you" Ben led him over to the door closing it leaving the two cousin's in the room. Gwen stood there eyeing her cousin with a grimace apparent on her face. "I need you to go and give the prisoner his breakfast" Ben ordered her. Gwen walked over to him about to leave but decided against it.

She turned to him eyeing him. "He's our grandpa" She informed him eyes wide and innocent. Ben stared her down noticing the red throbbing lines apparent on her cheek. He wanted to take it back to take all the pain away and hold her closely.

"not your slave or your prisoner" Her beautiful innocent features turned to rage, venom and hatred as she hissed at him accusing him of such travesty. Know that Ben really thought about it he really did want to hit her again. Something about seeing her in pain made him feel...alive. Ben couldn't help but flash his proud sadistic smirk. It took his cousin a little off guard before she realised he was mocking her. She slapped him. Harsh leaving a trail of finger nail scratches on his cheek. He touched his cheek and checking his fingers noticing the red liquid sliding down them.

Ben licked it taking Gwen off guard. She took a step back ready to be attacked by her cousin but he didn't. He smirked at her. "Gwen," He whispered her name so softly it sent shivers down the girls spine. "Y-Yeah?" She took another step back from him.

He took a step forward as her back hit the wall as he trapped her. He ran his eyes over her body as he touched her cheek caressing her so gently. She winced her eyes.

She knew it; she was going to die. He placed a hand on her side trapping her completely. "Look at me" He whispered telling her. She winced her eyes tighter. She heard him sharply breathe in.

"I SAID LOOK AT ME" He wrapped his hands around her neck. Gwen's eyes flew open as tears streamed down them. She weazed attempting to breathe but couldn't. All she could see was her cousin's green blood-thirsty eyes hungry to kill, hungry for her. Ben's hands relaxed around her throat as she stared at him eyes never leaving each other. He brushed her injured cheek brushing away the tears leaving her fearful eyes.

His calm state returned. He smiled focussing on brushing her cheek so tenderly as Gwen remained starstruck trapped and alone.

"Gwen, why don't you go give grandpa something to eat?" He asked her gently. She stared at him shocked before nodding. He smiled at her. "Good girl" He let her go. Gwen stared at him scared to even move. Ben smirked taking a step back from his cousin and letting her slide past. She quickly walked out the door not taking a glimpse at Ben as she exited the room.

* * *

><p>I know this is sort of a short chapter compared to last but I wanted to emphasis a little family bickering between the two and allow Gwen to take some power within their relationship instead of being a slave to Ben.<p>

Anyway tell me what you guys think and thankyou so much for the last reviews its been so great to see so many people giving this story support it's been truly keeping this story alive and making me write. The next chapter will be up in a few days. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Gwen walked down the halls carrying a tray of food in her hand suitable for her grandfather. She smiled looking down at the neatly placed food and drink. She turned the corner and smiled seeing her grandfather sleeping comfortably in his cell. Gwen sat down and knocked on the cell bars waking her grandfather up from his quiet slumber. He lifted himself up gripping his arm tightly and wincing his eyes. Gwen's eyes widened worriedly as she stared at him. "Grandpa?" She leaned forward against the bars trying to grab his attention. Max pushed past the pain and stared across at her. "Gwen!" He got up from the bed and walked over brushing a few locks from her face through the bars. She cradled his hand against her cheek.

"What happened to your face?" Max asked her worried about her being left with Ben for too long. "Oh," She sighed. "Vilgax was here. He was trying to make a deal with Ben or something" Gwen sighed thinking back to when Vilgax had tried to kill Ben over and over again. She shook her head trying to remove the terrible thoughts.

"I brought you something to eat" She smiled cheerful as she sat down and slide the tray under the bars. Max smirked sitting down opposite her and began eating. "Do you want some Gwenny?" He asked her. Gwen smirked shaking her head. "No, grandpa, I'm full" She admitted leaning against the bars and watching down the halls only to find Sithon slowly making his way up to them. Max watched her granddaughter tense as Sithon came over grinning from ear to ear. "What do you want Sithon?" Gwen spat as Sithon brought his hands together watching the girl and the old man. "Well, well, well, the boy enslaved his closest family" Sithon told the both of them. Both arched their eyebrows and stared at each other.

"Just cut to the chase, Sithon, what are you up to?" Max narrowed his eyes at the alien. Sithon smirked. "Nothing you have any business knowing" He admitted turning to Gwen. She scrunched her face at the alien. "Not happy to see me child?" He asked her. She didn't answer him she just continued to look at him in disgust. "Stay the hell away from us and Ben," The fiery redhead stood up taking a stand against him. She sure hated her cousin right now but she was sure as hell not going to let her cousin be hurt by the alien in front of her. "Or what?" He took a step forward leaning over her trying to intimidate her but it didn't work.

Despite Gwen's suffering over the past few months she stood strong not willing to back down at any second.

"Stay away from my family or I'll kill you myself" She gritted her teeth and moved closer to him. He shoved her back into the wall gripping onto her shirt. Gwen's eyes glowed a bright pink. She brought her hands up and threw him back into the opposite wall leaving a massive hole. Sithon got back up charging his hand ready to fire straight at her head. Gwen ducked as the bolt of energy flew right past her and exploded as she jumped onto him bringing them both down to the floor. She swung her hand back and forth punching him continuously in the mouth until he began to bleed.

She continued to keep going beating him to a pulp extinguishing all the pain all the suffering she had experienced. She saw it all there in front of her. She tried to beat the memories out of her mind. She didn't realise the screaming behind her. The screaming for help out of fear. Fear of her. She felt another presence. Her eyes glowed violet and she placed her hands out in front of her creating a shield before blocking her from the lazers targeting her from the soldier's guns. "ENOUGH" She heard a man scream. She stared over to her cousin coming over to her with gritted teeth. "Let him go Gwen" He walked over to her. Gwen looked down at the alien remembering him there. She brought her hand up ready to punch again. Ben slammed him omnitrix down turning into jetray. He quickly zoomed over to her grabbing her arms and throwing her across the room away from the alien. Gwen tried to wriggle away from him.

"GET OFF ME BEN" She screamed at him. He lifted her top half up smacking the back of her head against the floor with a thud. Thoughts were knocked out of Gwen's mind as Ben restrained her. He removed a bracelet from his pocket and placed it on her wrist.. He then released her letting her curl up on her side as Ben looked over to the guards. "Sithon, get up" Ben shouted. He slowly got up clinging to the wall as he held his nose in pain. He then turned back to his cousin continuing to hold the back of his head and roll. "Slave, get up" He walked over to her grabbing her arm and chucking her into a nearby cell opposite her grandfather. "Guards, escort Sithon to the lounge. I'll deal with the prisoners" Ben hissed turning round and slamming his hand against Gwen's cell bars. "WAKE UP GWEN" He shouted at her as Max watched fearing for the girl's safety. She groaned feeling the massive headache pulsing through the back of skull. Ben turned round to Max and grabbed the bars.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" He roared. Max looked over to his granddaughter. "Sithon attacked her" Max told him. Ben looked down at him as he worriedly looked across at the girl. "Ben, please let me see if your cousins okay?" Max asked. Ben looked over to her as she remained still probably knocked out cold from the injury and using her powers which she had not used for a couple of months. Ben walked over to her cage opening it before shoving her shoulder. He then leaned down and grabbed her neck checking her pulse. He felt a mild heart beat and removed himself from her.

"She's fine Max" Ben slammed the cage door closed about to leave.

Max stood up in his cell and shouted over to him. "HOW CAN YOU LEAVE US HERE; WE'RE YOUR FAMILY" The words sunk into Ben's mind like nails in a coffin. They stung his heart rattling and shaking something inside of him that he tried so desperately to forget. He walked away from them head low and eyes closed from the world.

* * *

><p>Max sighed as he sat there flicking bread crumbs that he had torn off from his breakfast. He aimed them towards the girl in the cell opposite him trying to shake her awake. He had been trying to wake her up for hours and this was the first time he had seen her shake a little. "Gwen?" He flicked another piece at her. "Pumpkin?" He called over to her. He heard her groan and breathe in. He smiled as she rolled over onto her back and winced her eyes. She opened them staring up to the roof of a dark cell. Her eyes widened as her brain flashed back to images of being trapped in that dungeon for two months.<p>

How much she shivered from the cold, battled the days and nights alone, suffered the travesty of having to teach herself how to stand and fall over and over again and the doctor. She shivered. How badly he had treated her: grabbing her roughly, ignoring her as she cried and begged to be let out and for more food, treating her like she was just an object owned by her cousin. She remembered when he removed some of the stitching from her body. She remembered how he danced the knife over her like he was insane. Though she never saw his face she knew it had a gleaming smile always on it.

She wondered why Ben didn't stop him? She wondered if he cared enough about her to stop him?

"Gwen?" Her thoughts were cut short by hearing her name. She winced her tired eyes and lifted herself up to the cell's bars and grabbed them. "Grandpa?" She winced staring at the old man in the cell opposite her. "Nuh, what happened?" She asked him. Max sighed wanting to hold her so tightly right now. He clung onto the bars knuckles going white. "Ben locked us up, kiddo" She rubbed her head trying to remember. "Gwen, can you use your powers, maybe you can get us out of here?" Max asked her. She looked over to him and nodded. She winced her eyes trying to concentrate but couldn't summon her powers. "nuh," She breathed in feeling extremely frustrated. "It's not working" She gritted her teeth. "It's alright Gwen" Max shushed her. Gwen sighed looking over to her grandfather. "I don't know what to do, grandpa" She admitted. "Don't worry kiddo, we'll get out of here" He forced a smile at her.

Gwen forced a smile back to him.

"We have to warn Ben that Sithon's evil" Gwen stated.

Max shook his head. "No, Gwen. It might be a way to stop Ben, after that, lets worry about Vilgax" Max ordered her. "Are you hungry, pumpkin?" Max asked her gently. Gwen nodded quickly nodding her head. "Do you have any?" She asked gently.

Max slid his tray of food under the cell and slid it over to her cell. "Thankyou" She whispered taking a piece of the left over bread and started eating slowly. "Where's Ben?" Gwen asked eating slowly savouring the flavour. "He left, I don't know where he went" Max watched her slowly chewing. "Try and get some sleep kiddo, at least til he comes back" Gwen smiled letting her head rest on the bars as her eyes slid closed.

* * *

><p>Ben sat in his chair watching as the plumber ships drew closer and closer ready to attack and destroy his mother ship. Ben frowned; there was more there than he previously thought. He was heavily outmatched and still awaiting Vilgax's fleet yet to show up. Ben leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees as he thought quietly to himself. "Master" He turned hearing the his of the alien's tongue. "What do you want sithon?" He asked not in the best of moods. "I see your ship is heavily outnumbered oh great one"<p>

Ben's frown deepened. "May I offer a last minute suggestion?" Sithon asked. Ben narrowed his eyes staring at the plumber ships missils heading straight towards several of Ben's ships. "Unless it's a powerful weapon or something that can take out the entire plumbers fleet then no" Ben stated ignoring the alien. "Oh but it is, Sire, and it's right on this ship" Sithon smiled from ear to ear. "Then hurry up and fire it unless you want your head taken off" Ben told him. Sithon bowed. "Of course Sire" Sithon walked away. "Wait" Ben grabbed his arm. "Let my cousin out. I need a drink" Ben told him as Sithon moved towards the prison.

* * *

><p>Gwen winced her eyes as she was forced into the dark room containing a table and restraints. Sithen grabbed her arm yanking her over as she attempted to resist. "Don't keep your master waiting now," He chuckled evilly as he forced her over to the silver table hooked to two giant machines. She guessed the were to siphen her energy however one tube was lit up like the forth of July and the other contained nothing.<p>

"Let Go" She gritted her teeth as he gripped on to the back of her neck and dragged her over to the table. As he drew her closer she recognised two sharp needles pointing to where the neck of the hostage would be if they to lay there. The redhead's eyes widened. There was no way in hell she was getting on that table. She yanked herself backwards kicking Sithen in the backside before making a run for it. She slammed her palm down on the door scanner. She turned to see Sithen getting up with a groan. She breathed out as she turned back about to pelt down the halls to her grandfather, get him out, then escape using the pods. Her thoughts were cut short when someone grabbed her arms tightly.

She turned staring up at him noticing the exact same soldier that shoved her grandfather into the cell. She tensed swinging her leg up hitting him straight in the groin before smashing her elbow into his temple. He groaned stepping back holding the side of his head. Gwen smirked grabbing the side of the door and jumping over him before a shock of energy pulsed through her body. She dropped to the ground in a wave of pain feeling the electricity sweep over her like hot water. She winced her eyes mouth foaming as it headed straight for her back. It felt like forever until it left her body and she was pulled up by Sithen and the guard and dragged over to the machine. She tried to fight back but couldn't. She could barely move right now.

She shoved her right foot in front of her forcing her body back again. Sithen's grip slipped but the guards remained like steel. He yanked her forward as she yanked back.

A cracking sound emulated through the air as the girl's eyes flew open. She screamed in pain as her shoulder popped out of it's socket. The guard dropped her to the ground as the redhead tugged at her arm trying to keep it close to her body. "ENOUGH" Sithen screamed venom caught in his throat. "Let's get this over with" Sithen removed a gun from his side and stepped on the girl's injured arm. He pointed it down at her arm and threatened her. "You have til the count of three to get on that table" Gwen gritted her teeth scared for her life. He began counting rather slowly but Gwen was still in shock from having her arm dislocated. "Two..." Gwen pulled her other arm up and punched at his shin trying to get him off so she could move.

"Three..."

Gwen's eyes widened.

* * *

><p>Big chapter hope you guys enjoyed it. Didn't get many reviews last time was hoping for some more but thankyou Guest and Alexis-senpai for your reviews.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Ben waited impatiently for his powerful weapon to come online. It was taking ages and Sithen had promised him that it would be ready over 15minutes ago. Ben sighed before hearing a loud scream of a female in agony. He tensed about to get up and check on it but got distracted when the screens lit up and there was full power to the ship. He smiled pressing several buttons making the turrets fire large bazooka like pink meteriorite size balls directly towards the plumber invasion ship. It ended the fight in less than a second and Ben relaxed back watching the scene of explosions and debris flood across his screen. He looked down at his wrist and pressed a button to communicate with his cousin. "Hey, Gwen, go get the smoothies. Tonight we're celebrating" He informed her but no answer came. "Gwen?" He asked. "Gwen?" Ben sighed figuring she was ignoring him again. "You there" He pointed to a guard walking by.

"Man the bridge" He ordered him as he nodded. The guard stood smiling with his hands behind his back proud of himself.

* * *

><p>Ben walked down the halls calling out for his cousin wondering where she might've gone to. He searched most of the spots on the ship except the engine room where she was not allowed to go. He walked down the the cells and knocked on the iron gates with holding his grandfather. "Ben? or should I call you high lord emper..."<p>

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Ben stopped him.

"Have you seen Gwen?" Ben asked leaning forward. Max removed himself from his cold hard bed. "No, why?" He asked arms crossed. "I can't find her" Ben answered looking around thinking she might be hiding in the room somewhere. "WHAT? Ben your supposed to be looking after her" Max gritted his teeth grabbing hold of the iron bars. "Yeah, well she must be hiding somewhere. She's not answering her intercom. Forget it i'll ask the guards" Ben shook his head.

Ben walked back down the hall to find Siphon coming out of a room and locking the door. "Sithen" Ben walked up to him. "Have you seen Gwen anywhere?" Ben asked demandingly. "Ah, yes the subject has been used to power your turrets sir" Sithen answered. "Wait? What?" Ben asked. Sithen smiled and opened the door allowing him entrance to the room. Ben almost collapsed when he saw his cousin laying there eyes open, mouth hanging, tubes coming out of both arms. He raced up to her removing the tubes connecting her to the ship. He lifted her neck up as she groaned and stiffened opening her eyes as she needles slid out of her skin. She shoved him away awkwardly as she took a few small steps towards the door holding her injured arm trying to get away. Ben watched in agony as blood ran down his cousin as she made it out the door. Ben's guilt turned to rage.

"RRRRR" He grabbed Sithon's shirt.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Ben roared demanding to know every single detail. "Y-You ordered me sire, to find something that would increase the power of the guns. I pulsed energy through the Antodyte which doubled the power. Then I drained it out of her. Sir, if I hadn't of done it we would all be dead" Sithon explained beggingly. Ben growled shoving him away and racing after his cousin. He walked into the dark garden room and noticed redhair behind the bushes next to a tree. Ben sighed as he came down behind the bushes and sat down watching her and hearing her shallow breaths. "Gwen?" He asked. She didn't answer him. He knew she was awake though. Awake and afraid. Her breathing stiffened as she felt her cousin touch her side. She winced her eyes as she clutched tighter onto her broken arm.

"Gwen, I didn't know" He admitted but she didn't believe him. She moved away from his grasp and over the tree. "Gwen, please answer me" He stood up and moved over beside her to find her arm and hand covered in blood and burns. "D-Did he do that to you?" Ben asked. Gwen winced trying to move away from him. Her breathing stiffened as blood seeped from the corners of her lips and down her neck.

She breathed in tensely keeping her mouth closed as Ben tried to comfort her. It wasn't working out very well though. Ben took her uninjured hand and held it but not before noticing a blue screen. She hadn't taken her medication. She must've silenced the alarm when she ran out to not be found. "Gwen," He sighed reaching into his jacket and pulling out a bottle filled with tablets. He attempted to pass it to her but she didn't take it too distracted on ignoring him and holding her arm. "Gwen, please take it" He took her. She continued to look away and straight towards the wall of the room.

"Gwen," Ben grabbed her and helped sit her up by the tree. She winced her eyes blood spewing from her mouth as she coughed. Ben brought his sleeve up and tried to rub some of it away but she hissed glaring at him. He stopped before passing her the bottle. She clenched her teeth and smacked the bottle away. Ben watched as it flew into the corner of the room laying waste by the bookshelf. "Gwen, what the hells the matter with you. You need those" Gwen clutched her heart. "I'm...not...taking...them" She hissed at him with venom on her lips. Ben stiffened almost about to shout at her if not for her current condition. "Gwen. if you don't take them you'll die" He told her.

"Good," She gritted her teeth as her grip returned back to her burnt arm. "I...don't want...to live...like..this...anymore..." She informed him glaring eyes like fire towards his. They burned into his; burned deep. "What are you talking about?" He asked. How could he have not got the message.

"I'm...sick of being...your slave...I hate...it here" She gulped down the lump in her throat as her hand moved back towards her chest as it tightened and heaved. Black spots began to appear in front of Gwen's vision and soon enough she could no longer see her cousin's face. She had lost too much blood and energy. She didn't have enough strength to recover from the intense draining of powering Ben's weapon.

"Gwen, just tell me what I have to do to get you to take those tablets?" Ben practically begged. Gwen breathed in and out rapidly. "Let...grandpa go" Gwen ordered. Ben nodded telling one of the guards to let the prisoner out and send him to them. "Okay, Gwen" He grabbed the bottle of tablets. "Okay, Gwen, now please take them" Ben passed her the tablets. Gwen opened the lid and took one with her good hand. She then swallowed it doing as she promised. "Now take the rest" He ordered her. She placed the lip back on.

"No..." She told him. "A...deal...for...a...deal" She waited to her grandfather came in through the door as Ben grew impatient.

He finally entered and the first thing he saw was the broken and beaten up girl. He stared down at her arm about to collapse. He immediatly raced up to her bringing her in closely and hugging her. "Alright Gwen, now take another tablet" He demanded her. She grabbed one out and took one gulping down before she rested her head on her grandfather. "What's going on? What happened?" Max asked.

"I'll explain later right now Gwen needs to take her medication" Ben informed his grandfather. "Gwen, please take them" He watched her quietly beginning to suffocate and have a heart attack. She shook her head. "No...we...can...get...off...ship" She stared at the ground her vision beginning to turn black. She tried her best to stay awake and give Ben all the attention she could conjure but it wasn't enough and she knew that she wasn't going to make it. "Have...to give...us...escape...pod" Her breaths were getting more faster and shallow now. Ben nodded. She took another tablet. Ben looked in the bottle noticing at least five more left. She stared at the ground for a little while before giving her next demand.

"I...want...to see...my...family" She demanded. "No," Ben snapped. Max looked up at him like he was crazy but then understood why. "Gwen, please take the rest of the tablets" Max asked her but she wouldn't budge. "Not..until...I ...see...my...mum" She gritted her teeth her hand beginning to shake. Max whimpered watching the same thing occuring again. He kissed her granddaughters head before looking to Ben. "Ben, will show you later, Gwen" Max told her. Gwen nodded leaning the rest of her body on her grandpa as her breathing began to slow and soon her eyes began to slide closed.

"Do...whatever...grandpa...says" Gwen ordered him as her eyes slid closed and she went limp. Max brushed her hair as the tablets fell from her hand. "Gwen?" He tried to wake her up. "Quickly," Ben tried to pick up the tablets. "We have to get them into her" Ben pried her mouth open and tilted her head back making her swallow all of them. He then tried to grab her arms and move her away from her grandpa but stopped when Max grabbed the girl. "Ben, stop. You're letting us off this ship" Max stood up holding the girl like she was a hostage. "Absolutly not. Noone's leaving" Ben gritted his teeth. "Ben, I'm not leaving Gwen's side until she has proper medical treatment and an actual doctor" Max demanded. "Fine" Ben spat back as Max smirked. "Where's the medical bay" Max asked looking down at the girl's neck to find two holes where blood was seeping out. He was about to be sick seeing his granddaughter like this.

* * *

><p>Gwen whimpered as she heard the sounds of machines beeping constantly. Her head throbbed in pain as she opened her blurry eyes to see a hawaiian top. She smiled instantly recognising who it was. She tried to extend her arm and touch him but felt like her arms weighed a tonne. She groaned trying to lift herself up but nothing helped. "H..." She tried to make a sound but nothing came out. She felt a hand come down on her cheek and rub it gently. "Gran..."<p>

"It's alright, Pumpkin, I'm right here" He told her leaning forward and kissing her forehead. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she tried so desperatly to hug him. "where are we?" She asked. "Safe," Max replied softly stroking her cheek. She breathed out closing her eyes as she heard a door open and close. Max watched as Ben stood there with a tray in his hand as he entered his bedroom to find Gwen laying there with a heatbeat monitor constantly going off. He brought the tray down to her feet as Max helped the girl sit up. She winced groaning as she felt a tray being placed on her lap.

"Hungry?" Max asked her. She nodded not noticing that Ben had entered the room. "Grandpa, when...are..we...going...home?" Gwen asked as he removed the yogurt lid from the box and placed a spoon in it. "Um, soon kiddo. We've just got a few things to settle out first then I'll take you back home to your dad" Max brought the spoon up to her mouth. Gwen let her lips part as the food slid in. She gulped as Ben watched her. Max looked over to him before he took some tablets out. He passed them over to Max who opened the lid.

Gwen heard him open it and groaned. "Do you want me to mash them up in the yogurt?" He asked her. She nodded lips parted as she sensed another person in the room. She slowly opened her eyes to see Ben staring at her arms crossed with a frown on his face. "Here kiddo" Max took another spoonful of food and brought it up to her lips. She brought them together and shook her head. "Gwen, please eat" Max asked her. Gwen refused. Ben stood up. "Gwen, eat it" Ben demanded. She spat in his face. "Oh, no" Max breathed out as the two were going to go back into conflict like when they were 10. Ben sat forward about to lean forward and get her back for it. "Common you two, calm down" Max grabbed both their arms and tried to hold them back from killing each other. "Ben, apologise to Gwen"

"WHAT?"

"Gwen apologise to Ben"

"WHAT?"

Both crossed their arms and turned away from each other. "I'm not apologising to him. He tried to kill me" Gwen hissed. "Are you serious; I saved your life. Twice" Ben hit back barking in her face. Gwen winced her eyes. Max noticed and took a hold of Ben's shoulders and forced him back. "Enough you two. You both need to calm down" Max told the both of them. "Why should I. You framed me for attacking Gwen" Ben turned the conversation against Max. Gwen sighed knowing she had to explain herself eventually. "Ben, I didn't frame you for anything. Gwen came home beaten up, I didn't know what happened" Max tried to explain but Ben wouldn't listen. "You were out to get me"

"Stop," Gwen whispered looking over to Ben. "Ben, no one framed you" She whispered as Ben crossed his arms scoffing. Gwen sighed. "Gwen, why were you so injured?" Max placed a hand on her back. She thought for a minute before answering the question. "Kevin attacked me" She closed her eyes knowing the questions were next. "What? Why?" Max asked. Gwen looked up staring up at her cousin with watery eyes. "H-He, um..." Gwen rubbed her shoulder. "It's alright Gwen" Max placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Gwen closed her eyes and took a breath in. "I kept staring at Ben and Kevin got jealous. He attacked me outside the Burger Shack and beat me up" Gwen answered.

Max rubbed her back as Gwen sighed avoiding eye contact. "He said if I said anything he'd tell everyone and kill Ben. Hurt my parents. Hurt my family" Her eyes began to water again. She closed them as tears threatened to spill. Ben looked down feeling guilty he wasn't there for her. He gently placed a hand down on hers" Gwen looked up at him and smiled for the first time happy her cousin was by her side. "I'm so sorry, Gwen" He whispered. She shook her head. "It's not your fault; I should've said something. If I had maybe things would have worked out differently and non of this would've happened"

"I'm so sorry Ben" She whispered letting her hand rest on his. He brought her in for a hug. Max smiled watching as the two bonded. "I'm glad you two are finally getting along" Max smiled as Ben and Gwen broke apart awkwardly. Max smirked before passing Ben the yogurt with the spoon. "Help your cousin" Max stated getting up and walking into the bathroom. "So," Ben began as he took a spoonful and placed it near Gwen's mouth. She took a bite gulping it down as he continued on. "How are you feeling?" Ben asked gently. Gwen gulped down the food nodding. "I can't feel my arm" She answered looking down at her fully bandaged hand. "Is it going to be okay?" Gwen asked him. Ben gently took her injured hand as Gwen tensed.

"Ah," She tried to move it but nothing helped. She felt her low point right now. "Ben, can you please remove the bandages" She asked gently. Ben hesitated. "Please Ben, I just want to see" She begged. Ben looked down nodding before removing the bandages. Gwen watched hesitantly as she saw her hand covered in blood and burns. Gwen sighed knowing she wasn't going to be able to move it. "Great," She mumbled feeling slightly squeemish from seeing her arm in this condition.

"Are you able to fix it?" She practically begged him. "I don't know" He said truthfully. Gwen sighed as Ben rewrapped her arm up. She held it against her side before using her other arm to remove the blankets. She lifted herself up before getting up unsteadily but Ben grabbed her. "Your not moving anywhere. You need to rest" Ben told her taking her shoulders and helping her sit back down. She winced breathing out as Ben tucked her up not knowing Sithon was watching from the door. "I need to go deal with some things. Try and get some rest" He kissed her forehead before walking out only to be met by Sithon. He frowned. "What do you want?" Ben asked. "Are you seriously going to let them boss you around, Sire?" Sithon asked fingers clasped. Ben arched his eyebrow. "What are you talking about no one's making me do anything" Ben crossed his arms.

"That's what they want you to think sire, believe me. I served Vilgax for over 2 centuries; I've seen it happen before, sire. You give them a bit of leverage soon enough your staring down the barrel of a gun. They only want to destroy your legacy, Sire" Sithon explained himself as Ben turned to see Max leaning over his cousin feeding her the rest of the yogurt containing the tablets. He thought about it for a second. Thought about what Max and Gwen were both trying to do; sabotage. Despite his hatred for Vilgax, Sithon was right. His family was going to bring Ben's empire to it's knees and they were close; came close more than two times.

"You're right" Ben whispered as Sithon grinned. "Go get the guards arrest Max. I'll take the girl; the doctor can take care of her" Ben was about to walk in the room but Sithon stopped him. "Sire maybe she can be used for a more fullfilling purpose" Sithon suggested. Ben straightened and arched his eyebrow. "Like what?" He asked. "A power source. Her energy could power this whole ship including it's defences and it's turrents. This ship would be indestructable" Sithon smiled wickedly. Ben thought about it for a second before nodding. He turned and walked in the room as Sithon followed calling for the guards. Max stood up staring at the guards. "Ben what the hell are you doing?" Max asked staring at the crowd.

"Arrest him" Ben stated as Gwen's eyes lit up. "BEN WHAT THE HELL" Ben gritted his teeth marching over to the girl towering above her form as the guards rushed over and grabbed Max's arms. Gwen stared in horror as her grandpa was dragged away. "Ben...let him...go" Gwen ordered him. He gritted his teeth. He slapped her. Gwen winced her head hitting the pillow with a small thud. He grabbed her collar lifting her up.

"YOU DO NOT TELL WHAT TO DO" He barked in her face like a mad dog. Gwen's eyes widened.

She tried one last desperate attempt to get him under control. "Ben if you don't let grandpa go then I'm not taking the tablets" Gwen threatened. "Fine don't take them Gwen. I'll just shove them down your small delicate throat every single day until you heel over and if that doesn't work I'll just torture grandpa if you don't take em'" Ben told her lifting her up by her collar more. Gwen's eyes lit up.

He was bluffing he had to be he would never hurt family. "You wouldn't" Gwen narrowed her eyes at him. A smirk came apparent on his face. "You think I wouldn't hurt my own family Gwen?" He asked her. She nodded. "There's still good in you, Ben" She told him searching his eyes from one last glimpse of hope but it soon drifted off as he turned towards one of the guards.

"Go get the tape" He ordered him before turning back to his cousin.

"There's been something I've been 'dying' to show you Gwen" He laughed like a mad man as he lifted her up and pulled her onto the floor before grabbing the back of her hair and pulling her head up to see a screen in front of her.

"PLAY IT" He ordered. In an instant familiar faces appeared. Her mum and brother. They were there standing on a podeum with ropes around their necks.

"Lily and Ken Tennyson you have been accused of high treason against the Ben 10,000 consequence of your actions you are hereby sentenced to death" A judge read out as Gwen's eyes widened. In an instance their bodies dropped plumeting towards the earth hanging limply by a strand. Gwen screamed as she was held in place by her cousin watching her breaking down.

She began to cry her eyes out as Ben stopped the tape and began dragging her out the room by her hair as she still continued to scream her lungs out. He dragged her across the hall to the sithoning chamber as Sithon followed. Sithon helped restrain her as she continued to scream. He grabbed her left arm as Sithon grabbed her right. They stuck the needles into her veins as she winced her eyes still continuing to scream until Ben pressed a red button and two long needles made their way into the back of Gwen's neck. Gwen's eyes flung open as the screaming stopped. Ben watched trying to remove all apparent emotion off his lips as his cousin calmed down looking like she had gone into shock. "Start it up" Ben ordered Sithon. He pressed another button and in pulsed energy flooding through her veins but then quickly removed in a painful manner. Que the screams. The ear-piercing wails of agony fused with crying.

"SHUT HER UP" Ben roared at the top of her lungs. In an instance she was gagged. Ben didn't take a second glance at her. He only removed himself from the scene of horror feeling nothing but the slight pricks of guilt welling inside his gut.


	8. Chapter 8

1 month later

Max scratched his beard as he bounced the ball against the wall in the cell. He can't remember the last time he had left the cell. Probably since he had seen Ben; weeks if not months. It was hard to keep track of time around here. He watched as a door opened and closed. "Ben" He muttered gritting his teeth and balling his hand into a fist. His knuckles turned white as a man in armour turned the corner and sat down beside Max's cell. "What do you want?"Max hissed at the soldier who had chucked him in here a few times before.

"Relax old man" He removed his helmet revealing a long haired man. Max's eyes lit up as he stared at him. "Kevin?" Max stared up at the boy. "Kevin smiled. "Look what I got" Kevin dangled the keys in front of him.

"WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG?" Max roared at him. "relax I needed time to secretly disable the camera's as well as weapons systems.

Vilgax is coming and he's found a way to destroy the ship from the inside out" Kevin explained unlocking Max's cell door. "How?" Max stood up. "Pure energy's powering the whole ship. The thing with pure energy is that when you get dark energy near it it goes boom" Kevin smirked. "Vilgax has got a whole load of dark energy coming Ben's way. We've got about 2 hours before it gets here that means we've got enough time to save Gwen and get the hell off this ship" Kevin smirked. "Okay, where is she right now?" Max asked.

"Ben took her to Sithon her energy about 2 weeks ago. If we're lucky she's still alive" Kevin stated before looking over to the door. "Common, we've gotta disrupt the radio ship detector before saving her" Kevin stated getting Max to follow him.

* * *

><p>Gwen winced her eyes as her cousin dragged and pulled her off the machine for the 15 minute break she got to rest each day. She groaned making very little noise as he pulled her down onto the floor before sitting down on a nearby step.<p>

"Vilgax has made a huge mistake going against me" He began talking at her as she breathed intensly staring at the dark wall with wide eyes as dribble slipped from her mouth. She had lost a lot in that last month. Both mentally and physically. Ben had stopped giving her the medabotts making her struggle to move again. She had lost feeling in both legs and was now struggling to even get her arms to move or her fingers to curl into a ball. She allowed the saliva in her throat to dribble down her cheek as her cousin continued to talk about Vilgax betraying and going against him.

She no longer cared what he had to say to her.

Every word that came from his mouth no longer meant anything to her.

To him she was just a device.

Something to run to when he was having problems or just wanted someone to listen to his day. She allowed the rest of the saliva to dribble out of her mouth before he moved over to her grabbing her by the collar and bringing small metal pipe by her mouth. He brought his fingers into her mouth and opened it before pressing a button on the side of the tube. In an instance the pipe expanded and went straight down her throat into her stomach. He held her there brushing her hair gently with his fingers whilst shushing her small groans and whimpers as she winced tears seeping through her eyelids due to the pain.

She remembered the first time he had done this to her after she had lost the competency to be able to swallow food. "MMmm look what we got here Gwen some nice tasty pumpkin soup" He smiled down at her removing the tin lid and grabbing hold of the pipe gently pouring it down the tube. Gwen winced waiting for it to be over so she could breathe again. She hated when he took his precious time not able to realise that she couldn't breathe properly. She weezed trying to get his attention to remove it from her mouth. To tell him that she wasn't hungry but nothing helped. He poured the rest of the liquid in before pressing the button. Gwen breathed in deeply as the piping came out. She tilted her head to the side as small amounts of liquid seeped from her lips.

Ben gently ran his fingers through her hair as he held a tissue against her wet cheek. "You've been good all week this week Gwen" He told her. "You've stopped scratching and biting me maybe I will allow you to have an hour long break today" He suggested as Gwen winced wanting him off her and far away. "How's your hand?" He asked grabbing it gently and unwrapping it to see seared skin red and sore. He chuckled lightly before placing it down beside her. "I guess there's no point in asking if you're in pain" He stroked her cheek as she thought about being in pain mentally. She still wasn't over her family being murdered by Ben. Oh god how much she wanted to scream her lungs out at him. Tell him to get the hell away from her and stop pretending. She just wanted to be left alone to suffer.

"ge...offff...eee" She attempted to say.

"What was that Gwenny?" He asked bending down and cupping his ear. She winced her eyes as she groaned. "Wa...n...gggrrr...an..pa" She attempted to say but he laughed at her. "Sorry Gwen, can't make out a word you're saying" He told her. "Do you want you medication?" He asked her. She winced her eyes as he grabbed her by the shoulder and tipped her head back.

"Nnn..." He held her mouth open as he took out the metal tube and put it back down her throat. She winced as he grabbed the tablet case and removed them pouring it down her throat. She swung her hand up trying to make him stop. Her nails gently grazed along his skin as her hand fell again. He frowned removing the device from her throat before grabbing her hair in a bunch. "What did I tell you about scratching Slave?" He asked her. Gwen winced her eyes. She knew he was going to hurt grandpa again. "Sss...eee" She told him. He smiled. "I might let you off the hook for that one" He told her letting go of her hair and going back to his casual usual voice. Gwen frowned as she turned her head closing her eyes needing to rest. Ben watched her brushing her hair gently before a wail of red sirens went off. "What the hell's that" Ben whispered as Gwen's eyes refluttered open she stared at the red lights hurting her eyes and causing her to groan.

"Self destruct sequence initiated"

Instantly the door opened and in came an old man and a soldier behind him. "Ben, we're taking Gwen" The old man told her. Ben smirked standing up. "Yeah, like that's gonna happen" Ben transformed into Goop and attempted to attack them. "I'll deal with Tennyson. Grab Gwen" Kevin nodded to grandpa Max who instantly lept to her side as Kevin and Ben began fighting each other. Max placed a gentle hand on her cheek.

"Gwen?" He called to her. Her eyes instantly transfixed onto his. She tried to call out to him but couldn't she just stared up into his eyes as tears poured down her cheeks. "Shhh It's okay. I brought you a little something" He told her as he removed a blue vile of liquid as well as a few dozen of her tablets concealed in a case. He turned her over so she wouldn't see him inject her before sliding it gently into the skin of her thigh. Gwen didn't wince though just watched him. "They should start kicking in in a few minutes" He told her picking her up and holding her near.

"Are you okay?" He asked her gently rubbing her cheek and holding her tightly. Gwen decided against moving right now. She just stared at him shocked he was there holding her in his arms. "It's okay Gwen. I'm going to get you out of here" He whispered so softly into her ear. She brought her hand up and held his cheek beginning to feel her arms again. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she smiled. "Grandpa!" She whispered leaning forward into him. He smiled holding her back.

"Common Kiddo. Lets get you out of here" He told her picking her up into his arms. He bolted across the room while the two were wrestling each other. He quickly raced down the halls as the sirens wailed for the incoming invasion.

"KEVIN LETS GO" Max shouted at the top of his lungs as he raced towards the escape pods but Kevin didn't follow. He shoved Ben away and let his armour down. "No powers Tennyson just you and me" Goop thought about it for a second before pressing down the omnitrix. Ben gritted his teeth tackling and punching Kevin to the ground. Kevin removed a tazer from his back pocket and zapped Ben's side. Ben let out a huge groan as smoke ran from his body. He dropped to the floor as Kevin got ontop of him and began punching him over and over breaking his cheek bones and his nose. Ben pushed him off with the last energy he could conjure but Kevin just came right back at him kicking him straight in the rib cage.

"3 minutes til self destruct" A speaker sounded off making Kevin smirk. He stepped on Ben's leg breaking it into two pieces. Ben screamed holding his leg as blood dripped down his face.

"See ya later Tennyson" Kevin smirked making a run for it.

* * *

><p>Max helped Gwen stand up holding her sides as she wobbled a little as they waited just outside the escape pods for Kevin. There was three left. Max looked up to hear the sounds of heavy footsteps coming towards them. Gwen raised her head seeing Kevin pelted down the halls. "What are you waiting for lets get out of here" Kevin shouted towards the two of them as he left into the escape pods. Gwen's eyes widened as she waited for a man to be chasing him but no one came. "Gwen!" She turned to see her grandfather extending a hand out to her to jump in. She looked over to the other escape pods before sighing.<p>

"I'll meet you down there" Gwen told him shutting the door. Max's eyes widened. He banged on the door to make her reopen the pod. He screamed his lungs out at her to stop. She pressed the red button sending the small pod on a one way ticket for Earth. "2 minutes til self destruct" Gwen built up all the energy she could at that moment to race down the halls towards the Sithoning chamber. She opened the door to see her cousin lying there unconscious covered in blood. She grabbed his collar and began pulling him to safety but he was heavy and she still needed to make a stop at Ben's chambers to pick up her medication. She dragged him over to one of the escape pods and opened it chucking him in there before racing off to the medical bay. "1 minute til self destruct"

"Shit" She shook her head ignoring the numb feeling beginning to lurch back into her legs. She turned the corner into the medical bay and went straight towards the cabinets searching through them to find the bottles "40 seconds til self destruct"

"Common" She found them there 6 bottles left. Her grandfather must've grabbed the rest for her before he rescued her. She grabbed them shoving them into her pockets before turning round only to meet the doctor standing there towering over her. Her eyes widened as he grabbed her "30 seconds til self destruct"

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked her his old wrinkling frown staring down at her like she had down something wrong. She gritted her teeth fighting back the memories of the white haired man. She raised her knee into his groin. He immediatly lurched forward as Gwen slipped past him and raced back down the halls. "10 seconds to self destruct"

"...9...8..." She turned the corner.

"...7...6..." She could see the escape pods within closing distance.

"5...4..." She jumped in.

"...3.." She slammed her hand down on the red button.

"...2..." The pod blasted off into hyperspace heading for Earth. Gwen was knocked back onto the door her head hitting the metal harshly as her body collasped onto the ground ontop of her cousin's form.

"..1..." The ship rattled as the explosion from the ship sent shock waves pulsing throughout the escape pod. Gwen breathed out happily as she got up and made her away over to the control panel sitting down and closing her tired eyes as she leaned her head on the table.

* * *

><p>Max's pod landed right in the centre of Bellwood. He stretched his arms before getting out and staring at the crowd in front of him of ex-slaves watching as Ben's mother ship came crashing down creating firewords in the sky. Kevin smirked entering from the pod and waving his arms up in the air. "PEOPLE I HAVE SLANE BEN 10,000" Kevin shouted.<p>

"I HAVE DESTROYED HIS MOTHERSHIP BRINGING DOWN HIS EMPIRE" Kevin carried on glorifying his achievements as Max searched the crowd hoping his family would be there. He saw Frank standing there smiling at him. Max raced up and hugged his son. "Dad" He sniffed holding him so closely. "Frank" Max cried too as they held each other. It was Frank to pull apart the minute long hug. "Where's Saundra and Carl?" Max asked. In an instance he was grabbed by the back of the shirt. Max turned to see the two standing behind him. He smiled hugging the two. "Alright dad?" Carl asked shaking his hand. "We haven't seen you in over a month" Saundra whispered happy to see him. Max thought about his time in prison being so isolated from his family. From his granddaughter. He turned to Frank. "Gwen's alive" Max whispered to him. Frank's eyes lit up. "WHAT? WHERE? WHERE IS SHE?" Frank searched around frantically. "Not here" Max grabbed his arm. "How is this even possible. Is she okay?" Frank asked her. "Sort of" Max breathed out. She must've gone back for Ben and grabbed a pod. Hopefully grabbed a pod before the ship blew up"

"Oh," Frank's eyes widened.

"I thought she died a year ago. This...this changes everything. I'm going to go find a telescope maybe I can see her pod before it lands" Frank raced off as Max watched. "I don't know about you two but I could use some tea right about now" Max smiled at the two. They smiled and nodded before turning back to Kevin racing up to them. "well what are you waiting for we've got a planet to run" Kevin smirked at the three of them. All three smiled at each other.

* * *

><p>Gwen winced her eyes as her ship began to rattle. She opened her eyes to find a wet patch under her cheek. She groaned bringing her hand up to her cheek and wiping her face with the back of her hand. "Great" She breathed out using her sleeve to wipe her face before looking back over to her cousin still knocked out. "Good" She breathed out before looking over at the monitor to see that they were 2 minutes away from landing just outside Bellwood. She smiled wondering if her dad was still alive. "Ah," She turned to see her cousin waking up. His eyes fluttered open to see his cousin staring at him unhappily. "Gwe-"<p>

He was cut off by her boot smacking him right in the face.


	9. Chapter 9

When Ben next awoke he found himself in a shiver of pain. He winced his eyes groaning as he felt restraints around his hands and legs. He opened his eyes to see nothing but blur. "Gwen" He groaned groggily as he called her name awaiting assistance from his slave but he got no answer so he called louder.

"GWEN" He shouted.

Gwen turned in her chair to see him sitting there restrained and tied to the chair. She shook her head rolling her eyes as she returned back to her laptop ignoring her cousin. Ben began to open his eyes. The first thing he saw was the scenery; an abandoned library. "Wha-?" He stared looking around before he saw his cousin sitting there in a chair sitting by her laptop. Her eyes darted over the screen as she sat there with her glasses on and focussed. "Where are we?" He asked but Gwen didn't answer him. She just continued to type on the computer.

"GWEN I AM YOUR MASTER YOU UNTIE ME AND ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW" He barked at her like a mad dog but she still continued to ignore him until she came upon a particular screen. It was the daily news. She scrolled down noticing the town of Bellwood had commenced clean-up that Kevin was now Kevin 11,000 hero of hero's.

He was now known as the protector of the universe much like Ben was before all this happened. Gwen sighed as she turned towards her cousin still barking like a mad dog. She rolled her eyes at him as he glared at her.

"LET ME OUT"

She winced her eyes thinking back to the time where she was a prisoner not too long ago. Her thoughts were silenced by the alarm coming from her wrist. She breathed out sharply before grabbing the watch silencing it. She could hear Ben laughing in the background.

"Still sick, Gwenny?" He asked her. "Bet you want your tablets" He hinted with his eyebrows towards her. She turned to him. "Well guess what cuz: you're not getting any til' you until me" He smiled at her. She just reached into her pocket and pulled out a container. Ben frowned as she took a swing at the water gulping the tablets down and watching him smartly. "Where did you get those?" He asked her. She smirked. "I took them before the ship blew up. I've got enough to survive for at least another two weeks. Grandpa's got the rest so when mine are up I'll just go to him for more" She shrugged as Ben glared at her. "Why does grandpa have the tablets? Gwen, where are we?"

"Earth"

"Earth?"

"Why aren't we on my ship"

"It blew up" Gwen leaned forward with the biggest grin on her lips.

"Along with your draining machine oh and as well as your whole entire army" Gwen felt quite proud of saying it. "I guess in simple terms; it's all over Ben. Your rein of terror has ended" She smiled. He arched her eyebrow.

"So why are you still here with me and not with grandpa and your dad?" Ben asked her. "Instead in a broken down place with me; the man who enslaved you for over a year, Gwen?" He asked. Her eyes widened a little but then she gave him a small genial smile.

"Because I believe there's still good in you. You're still my cousin; you're still the boy who saved the universe over a billion times. That's still gotta count for something" She whispered so gently. He was a little taken back by her words but then he got past them as quickly as they came.

"Gwen, I'm not the same person I was a year ago. That Ben sucked; this ones rules" He gave her a signiture smile. She shook her head frowning. "No, he doesn't" She lifted herself off and began pacing towards him.

"The Ben you are now is mean and heartless. He enslaved his cousin and his grandpa. Killed his family and enslaved the universe" She frowned bending down next to him. "The Ben that you were, the Ben that's still inside of you deep down" She touched his head with her hand. "Saved the universe plenty of times. He saved his cousin from dying. He didn't kill his grandpa. He took care of his cousin and surprised her with a beautiful garden on the ship where she could go escape the horrors of slavery. That Ben's still alive in you. I want the old Ben back and so do you" She whispered. He smiled at her staring into her delicate emerald eyes. He could see a future with her but did he really want that future.

"Grow up Gwen" He spat in her face with such hatred.

"Stop living in a fairytale. I saved your stupid life so I'd have a slave around to serve my every wishes. I was going to kill grandpa right then and there at the dinner table but then I realised how useful he would be for bringing down the plumbers. I used a brain machine on him so I could see all his little secrets and the only reason I let you have that room with all the books and trees was so you wouldn't go suicidal. Gwen I only had you around so I could use you otherwise I would have just killed you along with the rest of your family in fact the only reason why your dad's not dead yet is because he was hiding like the coward he is when my men came to take your family away for prosecution" He narrowed his eyes at her as her's shook.

She gulped looking away from him with tear filled eyes.

She quietly got up and walked out the room as he watched her.

* * *

><p>Frank looked through the telescope at the sky searching for his daughter. He had finally been able to get back to his old house after everything that had happened. His dad, brother and wife decided to live in his for a while just til there's was rebuilt but he was glad someone was there always in the house. He couldn't stand living there on his own; too many memories. "Ah," He breathed out yawning.<p>

"Where are you Gwen?" He asked the stars for guidance but they never answered. He had spent the last two days in her room looking up at the sky to see at least one space pod but there never was any. "You alright son" He turned to see Max walking in the room. Frank smiled at him. "Yeah, I was just thinking about Gwen. Was she able to walk or move at all when you saw her last"

Max was hesitant but nodded. "Yeah, she was just a little weak and tired that's all. She's probably laying in the grass somewhere looking up at the sky getting some much needed resting time" Max smiled at his son. Frank forced a smile back. "God, I hope she's alright" Frank whispered. Max frowned wondering if Gwen had even made it off the ship in time.

* * *

><p>Ben breathed out watching from afar as he watched his cousin sleeping in the corner on a cot.<p>

He watched as she tossed and turned in her sleep having nightmares of her past experiences of living with Ben.

"GWEN" He shouted at her. She winced shivering in her sleep. Gwen wrenched her upper back breathing in sharply.

"GWEN" He yelled at her again. She woke up drenched in cold sweat.

She rubbed her eyes in pain before grabbing her tablets. She grabbed the side of the cot standing up with buckling legs before collapsing onto the ground. Her cousin watched as she struggled to get up. Ben watched as she held onto the side of the cot struggling to catch her breath back.

"Need a hand cuz?" He called out to her. She looked up at him past the sweat and locks covering her eyes and gave him a death stared. "If you untie me I'll help you" He told her. She shook her head and crawled over to the table grabbing her medication and swallowing before sitting down on her chair.

"ah" She breathed out feeling sick to her stomach. Gwen gulped holding her stomach and coughing. "You've been out for a few hours" Ben smirked at her. She turned to him. Ben stared at her pale complexion. She looked horrible. "You look like hell, cuz" He smiled. Gwen turned back round facing her computer and began typing. "Dear diary..." Ben began annoying her.

She sighed and continued to type.

"Today tried to save my innocent, sweet cousin" Ben snickered as Gwen groaned in anger. She turned round to her cousin. "Could you be quiet?" She asked him weakly. Ben smiled at her. "No," He simply said. Gwen sighed. "Why are you so mean?" Gwen asked him. Ben laughed at her. "Because I can"

"You've been such an asshole since animo zapped you I mean honestly you stopped calling me, y-you stopped giving me visiting me, Y-You you..." She held her head in pain.

"Gwen you need to sit down and rest you're sick" He told her. She leaned over letting her head slide to her shoulder. "I don't feel too well" She sighed breathing out. "Then let me go and I'll take care of you" He smiled at her. She closed her eyes and thought back to animo. Her eyes widened. "Wait, If I can get Animo's machine I can change you back to the old Ben" She thought to herself turning round. She stood up by herself clinging onto the desk. "Where are you going?" Ben asked her as she moved off. "I need to find animo and get the ray back to turn you back to normal; it's the only way" Ben's eyes widened as he watched her beginning to walk off. He felt like it was his fault she was in this terrible condition. "Gwen wait" He shouted out to her. She turned round and stared at him sweat pouring down her forehead. "I want to help you" He called out to her. She sighed. "You can't help me Ben, believe me; you've done enough" She stated to him before walking out the room slamming the door.

Ben struggled furiously in his restraints to get loose and grab her. Despite his insanity he could tell his cousin was going to suffer at the hands of animo. He stared over to her desk and began jumping with the chair spotting a sharp knife on the side. He breathed out jumping again beginning to make his way over to the side.

* * *

><p>Gwen stumbled out to Ben's old car. She jumped in and started the ignition reversing out of the abandoned house in the woods and driving down the road towards animo's hideout. About 15minutes time she was there standing outside a large abandoned factory where they first met up with animo. She assumed the ray was still there. Slowly she got out the car and slowly made her way over to the entrance. She wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. Her fever was getting worse by the minutes. She felt awful and didn't understand why. Maybe the drugs were out of date or maybe it was the force she was putting on her body lately. She never recovered from Ben's rein of terror. She shoved the door open with the force of her body. She lugged herself over to the middle of the room before collapsing on the centre of the room. Liquid rushed down her forehead and down onto the ground.<p>

"Gwen?" She opened her eyes and turned to see Kevin behind her. "What are you doing here? Where's Tennyson?" He asked walking up to her. "...what are you doing here?" She asked him back. Kevin smirked at her. "I was looking for you. This is the last place I thought of" Kevin shrugged. "You didn't answer my question" He walked up to her grabbing her shoulder and helping her up. "Right. What was the question again?" She asked rubbing her head. "I asked what you were doing here?" He asked helping her over to a crate and helping her sit down. "I was looking for something" She answered truthfully. "This place is abandoned Gwen, what could possibly be here?" Kevin asked her. She looked over to a small metal device covered under sand, dust and rust. Kevin walked over to it and passed it to her. "What is that?" Kevin asked her.

Gwen frowned. "A device that's over a year old" She wiped the dust off it and stared down at it wondering if it still worked. Kevin sat down next to her and grabbed her gently by the arm. "Common, I'll give you a lift home. Your dad's worried sick about you" He helped her up but she shook her head. "No, I've got to do something first then I'll go and see my dad" She smiled. "No, Gwen I'm taking you to your family right now" Kevin thought about the glory he would get for finding the missing girl. "Kevin, I've got to do this first then I'll go home. I promise"

"Fine, I'll come with you"

"NO"

"No?"

"I mean...I've got to do this on my own"

"What? You're sick. Your not going anywhere on your own" He grabbed her arm and lifted her up roughly. "Kevin let me go" She hit his arm. "Make me" He growled at her. She punched him in the mouth knocking him down to the ground with a broken nose. She breathed in shallow breaths as he was knocked down. She began to run for Ben's car getting in and driving off. Kevin gritted his teeth and began dialing Max.

* * *

><p>Gwen sped through the dark streets and into the bush. Her car hit a few bumps on the road and grabbed her arm holding it. "Nuh," She breathed out as the car hit another bump. She stopped outside the house and grabbed the device running in knowing Kevin was not too far behind her. She raced into the main room only to find the chair Ben was restrained to. "Huh," She stared at the broken ropes hanging from the chair and her cousin nowhere in sight. "What the-"<p>

"BANG"

Gwen collapsed on the floor. The next thing she new was pain wrenching headpulsing through her brain. "Nuh," She breathed out wincing her eyes and feeling liquid dripping down her forehead. She opened her eyes to find her cousin standing there with a machete in his hands shapening it. Gwen's eyes widened. "Nuh,"

Ben turned to her and smiled. "Took you long enough to get back cuz,"

Gwen stared at him tugging at her restraints as she sat on the old wooden chair. "So," He placed his machete on the table and picked up the device walking over to her. "What did cha get me cuz?" He asked looking over it. "huh" He smiled turning it on as more liquid dripped down Gwen's forehead. He turned to her. "Guess I shouldn't of hit you so hard, huh?" He grabbed a dirty rag and placed it on her forehead roughly. Gwen winced her eyes whimpering as he tried to stop some of the bleeding but it just made it worse. Gwen sat there shaking in her binds trying to get him away from her but it was useless.

"Ben" She whispered. Ben removed the rag from her and stared down at her. "Yes, Gwen?" He smiled. "You're walking?"

He smirked. "You left the medibots on the side. I used them to fix myself up while you were gone"

Gwen's eyes widened. She needed to take those when she got back now she had to rely on grandpa Max. She breathed in sharply trying to wash away the pain and anger and focus on the present. "Ben?"

"Yeah Slave" He answered trying to annoy her which slightly worked. She narrowed her eyes at the man.

"Please turn on the device" She whispered struggling. He smiled.

"Why do you want me to do that?" He asked leaning so close to her face inches apart from her. "Aren't you curious to find out what it does?" She asked her. He smiled.

"You're correct Gwendolyn but I think I might try it out on you first. Just as a test trial to see if it has any negative side effects" He pointed it towards her. "Ben NO, Please I saved your life" She begged. He smiled removing it from her. "haha, sihc cuz" He laughed at her.

She breathed out her heart skipping a beat.

"You should have seen yourself" He laughed at her.

She gritted her teeth as he moved over to her.

"Tell you what cuz, let's say if I take your 'magical' device then what happens?" He asked her. Tears began to whell up in her eyes. Her lips shook. "I get my cousin back" She whispered. "I-I get the cousin that I fell in love with back" She smiled hesitantly. He took a step back from her a little off guard. "Love?" He asked her. She nodded. "Since we were 10 I-I never said anything because I was just too afraid you'd hate me for it" She winced her eyes letting the tears pour down her cheeks. "I-I was afraid you would reject me" She whispered. His eyes widened as he stared at her shocked.

"You liked me?" He asked her. She bit her bottom lip and nodded. "I loved the old you. I still do, I just need to know he's still in there" She stared up into his eyes. He stared down at the device and thought. He looked up at her. "I love you too Gwen" He turned the device on himself. In a zap of light his body was sent flying to the other side of the room smashing against some old book shelves that covered his unconscious body.

"BEN" Gwen's eyes widened. She heard the sounds of car door closing and in an instant three people barged in all equipt with guns. Gwen stared at them as they ran up to her. Kevin; grandpa Max and her dad.

He was the first one by her side untying the ropes and hugging her so tightly that it hurt her ribs.

"Dad" She smiled at him coughing lightly.

He released her and brushed her cheek wiping away the tears and some of the blood.

"It's alright Gwen; I got you"

* * *

><p>Thought I might cut it off at a happy part. Next chapters going to be a long one. I wanted to make a special thankyou in particular to Alexis-senpai who has truly been an inspiration to carry on writing this fanfic. Thankyou for reviewing and keeping the story alive :3<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

"What happened?" Max asked her. Gwen closed her eyes shaking her head.

"Can we please just go home?" She asked. Her dad nodded.

"Of course" He was about to pick her up until Kevin stepped in the way. "Allow me" He smiled picking Gwen up into his arms as the redhead gritted her teeth in disgust. He carried her out onto the front only to be met by blinding flashes of light. Gwen winced her eyes as she was attacked by the paprazi and the press. "Gwen Tennyson..." They shouted her name asking her questions which Gwen couldn't respond to. Her dad blocked them from her as she was placed into the car in the backseat as her dad climbed in. "Don't worry pumpkin; Grandpa Max and Kevin are going to deal with them" her dad told her as he started the car and began to drive off slowly. "You can go ahead and sleep if you want I'll wake you up when we get home" He told her. Gwen held her head as she laid down on the seat. "Nuh," She breathed out feeling slightly sick from the blood. "Is there a hospital nearby?" She asked. Frank shook his head.

"No, Kiddo; the hospitals packed. I'll address your head when we get home, okay?"

She nodded letting her eyes slide closed. It was only for a second she slept before she was reawoken by her dad giving her a little shove. "Hey Gwenny" He smiled down at her happily. "Common lets get you out of here and to bed" He took her in his arms gently carrying her across the path and into the rebuilt 3 story house.

"Your aunt and uncle are going to be so excited to see you" He held her closely as he grabbed his keys out his back pocket and placed them into the door lock. "Dad" She whispered as he opened the door. "It's alright Gwen we'll get you all cleaned up, Kiddo" He smiled down at her as he opened the door and walked in. Gwen looked over to Saundra and Carl sitting down on the couch with hot coco in their hands. "Gwen?" They looked down at the 16 year old and rushed up to her pinching her cheek hugging her tightly. "Gwenny" They caressed her. Gwen stared up at them. Saundra had a scar on her right cheek. They really hadn't changed much just a little beat up. "Are you alright? We all thought you were dead" Saundra told her as Frank placed her down on the couch. "Dad have you seen my tablets?" Gwen asked him weakly. "Yeah, Pumpkin, I think your grandpa put them in the fridge. Do you need them now?" He asked her gently. She smiled nodding. "Okay, Saundra can you please grab the tablets. I need to look at your head" He placed a hand on her head feeling the small cut.

"Hmm..." He moved some of her locks out the way to see the cut. "Does it hurt?" He asked her. "A little but I think I need a shower or a bath" She placed a hand up to her head removing the sweat. "You're really burning up, Gwen" He felt her forehead. "I'll go run you a bath" He smiled getting up and walking up the stairs. Carl came over and sat down next to her keeping her company. "How are you feeling?" He asked her. Gwen sat up and stared at him. "Just tired that's all"

"You disappeared for a week. Where'd you go?"

"Nowhere"

"We were worried about you"

"I know"

"Your dad didn't sleep for a week"

"I know"

He brushed her cheek. "Are you still in pain?" He asked her.

"I'm just a little tired and my arm still hurts" She held it out in front of her. Carl took her arm gently and removed the bandaging to see the still seared skin. "Ouch" Carl stared down at it worriedly. "Can you move it?" He asked her. She winced her eyes making a small twitch with her fingers. "Nuh," She breathed out as Carl frowned. "What happened to your hand?" He asked her gently.

"Sithon snapped my shoulder before shooting it. It hurts really badly" She whispered feeling sick just thinking about it. "I'm so sorry Gwen" He placed a hand on hers and smiled. She breathed out before Frank came down the stairs. "Common Gwen" He walked over to her. Gwen lifted her upper body up and struggled to put weight on her legs. She groaned as Frank grabbed her hand and shoulders helping her up. "Here," Carl grabbed her other hand and shoulder so only 20% of her body was being held up by herself.

"Thankyou" She placed a leg forward before it shook and buckled.

"Nuh," She groaned in pain. "Where's Aunt Saundra?" She asked. Carl looked at Frank. "She's probably still in the kitchen Gwen, getting you something to eat" Carl helped her take another step as she groaned. "Ow," She whimpered as her legs began to buckle again.

"Can you grab your wife, Carl, I'll carry Gwen to the bathroom" Frank picked his daughter as Carl raced into the kitchen. "Nuh," The redhead breathed out as she was carried up the stairs and down the hall into the bathroom. He placed her down to sit on the toilet before he paced over to the racks and grabbed her bathers. "Put these on" He told her as Gwen stared at the bath water covered in a blanket of bubbles. Frank placed the bikini top and shorts down in her hand before he turned around waiting for her to get changed.

"Why do I have to put these on?" She asked him as she began to remove her jump suit.

"Because I don't think your going to get in and out of the bath on your own" He told her crossing his arms refusing to turn around. Gwen removed her trousers and grabbed her shorts placing them on. "You can turn around now" She informed him. He turned to see her still sitting there. He walked over to her and grabbed her sides helping her over to the bath. "Alright on three" He helped her sit down in the bath. "Good girl" He smiled at her as her body sank into the ice cold water. "Thanks" She kept her wrapped arm out of the bath.

"What happened?" He pointed at it.

"Sithon broke and shot it. He was dragging me to a sithon tube. He drained my energy" She whispered as she noticed a floating duck float by her. She smiled watching it. Frank smiled passing it back to her. "How did Ben heal you up, last time I saw you you were in a coma" He informed her.

"Medibots. I had to take them every two weeks but he didn't give me any the last month or two since I was there. I couldn't even move without them, I couldn't even eat or swallow. Grandpa gave me some medibots a week ago but I don't think they were that strong" She itched the back of her neck as she watched the duck float by again. "Is there anymore?"

"Yeah I think grandpa took some before we left but I don't know where he put them" She informed him as he smiled gently splashing the duck back to her. Gwen gently placed a hand on her face getting rid of some of the dirt. Frank grabbed a flannel and placed it into the bath.

Frank placed a gentle hand on her forehead before using the flannel to gently washed her face. Saundra quietly came in and watched the two bonding. Gwen noticed her out of the corner of her eye and stared at her. Frank soon turned to see what she was staring at. "Saundra" Frank smiled as Saundra moved over to the two of them and passed Frank the tablets. "Thankyou" She smiled as Saundra walked over to the taps and poured her a drink of water.

"Here Gwen" She smiled at her passing her the drink of water. Gwen smiled before grabbing her tablets. "thankyou" She gulped the tablets down before smiling at her aunt. "I made you some sandwiches. Their downstairs" She kissed her niece's forehead. "I'll leave you two alone to catch up" Saundra smiled at Frank before leaving her side. Frank looked back at his daughter. He saw the innocent look in her eyes as she stared down at her damaged hands and scared legs. Frank placed a hand under her chin gently lifting her head up to look at him. "You remind me so much of your mother" He whispered to her.

Gwen's eyes began to water as she began to think back on the video of her family being hanged. She winced her eyes as tears spilled from her eyes and ran down her cheeks like a waterfall. Frank breathed out as he saw her there. "Did your grandpa tell you?" He asked brushing her shoulder lightly with his fingers. She shook her head. "B-Ben showed me the video of their trial and execution" She whispered eyes frantic to look away from the guilt of her father.

She felt so horrible for not being there for him; for them. If she hadn't of been so badly hurt then maybe things would've turned out so differently. Maybe she could've stopped Ben before he went on his rampage.

"Gwen, I'm so sorry" He grabbed her holding her tightly as she yet again winced her eyes crying into his arms. Max came around the corner to see them there with each other; holding each other so tightly they looked afraid to let go.

He frowned leaning against the door frame of the bathroom not wanting to disturb their moment together but Gwen seemed to notice him from afar and removed herself from her dad as she stared over to her grandpa.

"Hey," She whispered weakly as she wiped her nose with the back of her hand. Max forced a smile at her and walked towards the two of them. He noticed Frank's sleeves completely drenched by helping his daughter in and out of the bath. "Did you find him?" Frank asked as he moved over to grab a fluffy towel. Max shook his head. "He must've escaped before we got there. Do you know where he went Gwen?" Max turned to her. Frank walked over to her and took her waist gently helping her up to sit on the ledge of the bath before wrapping her up in a towel. "No," She simply stated not wanting to continue the conversation but Max pressed forth. "Do you know where he would've gone?"

"No,"

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"I don't know"

"Gwen" Max stood up as Gwen gulped.

"Dad, enough" Frank stood in the way of Max stopping him from coming any closer to his only child. "I know you want to find Ben but Gwen's in no condition right now to be questioned"

Max backed down as Gwen breathed out. "I need to get your pajamas. Will you please make sure she doesn't collapse in the meantime" Frank told his dad before walking out. Max sighed nodding before sitting back down on the toilet and watching the girl as she shook gently from the cold. "Cold?" He asked her. "A little" She responded wrapping an arm around her opposite shoulder trying to stop herself from shivering.

"Where's your watch?" He asked her gently noticing the tablets nearby the sink. "I broke it about a month or two ago when Sithon shot my arm. I've just been guessing when I need to take my tablets ever since. Guess that's why I have a fever" Gwen forced a smile at him but he didn't return the favour. Instead he just frowned at her. It made her feel worse on the inside; he knew she was hiding something. He walked over to the sink taking her tablets and opening the lid. He counted 6 of them. Some large some small. "When was the last time you took these?" He asked. Gwen shook her head.

"I can't remeber" She whispered. He grabbed the glass of water and passed it to her. "You better take it not then. I'll buy you a new watch tomorrow and we'll set an alarm on it for every 7 hours, okay?" He knelt down on one knee and watched as she took all her medication in one gulp. She then passed the glass back to him and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. "Thankyou grandpa" She attempted to hug him but struggled to even move. "Nuh," She breathed out as sweat poured down her forehead.

Max placed his hand on her forehead before quickly rubbing her upper arm.

"Oh, your burning up" He stood up quickly grabbing a flanel and rinsing it under the tap. He then took her chin gently raising her hand and placing it on her forehead trying to stop the intense heat radiating from her skin. She began to shiver from the cold again as Max held the cold flannel closer tighter against her forehead.

"Is that any better?" Max asked gently. Gwen nodded slowly keeping her eyes closed as Max held her there in place. Frank walked in to see Max holding her. "What happened?" Frank asked placing her pajamas down and walking over to the two of them. "Gwen's fevers just broken. I hope" Max informed his son as he came over to the two of them and placed a hand on Gwen's back. "Are you okay Kiddo?" Frank asked her. She nodded slowly.

"I...I just need to rest" Gwen winced her eyes as Max removed the flannel from her head as it fell down. "Okay, let's get you changed and into bed" Frank nodded to Max. He stood up and left the room as Frank came over to her with her top. "Can you move?" He asked her.

Gwen moved down onto the floor and grabbed her shirt from her dad. He turned round and crossed his arms as his daughter got changed slowly. He could hear her struggling with each breath as she moved to get her clothes on.

Frank sighed turning around to help her. He bent down to see her there trying to lift the rest of her pants up.

"Nuh," She breathed out wincing her eyes. "It's all right" He bent down and grabbed her waist pulling her pants up as Gwen rested her arms on her dad's back feeling completely useless. "I want my strength and powers back" Gwen sighed as he moved over to her front and began doing up the buttons on her shirt as Gwen looked away closing her eyes feeling more useless than ever right now.

He picked her up into his arms. "It's not your fault, Pumpkin, you'll get better soon. I promise" He smiled at her but it didn't cheer her up. "Common let's get you tucked upand into bed. You're probably exhausted" He smiled at her as he carried her out of the room and towards her bedroom. Gwen smiled as she looked at it. "I kept it exactly the same way as you left it" He placed her down on her bed. Gwen smiled looking around the room feeling extremely grateful that she was back. Frank walked over to the shelf and pulled out of one of her books.

"Lay down, Kiddo, I'll read you a book" Frank smiled grabbing a chair from Gwen's table. Gwen crossed her arms arching her eyebrow. "I can't even remember the last time when you read me a book" Gwen pushed the blankets over her body as Frank sat down next to her. "You don't seem to have any story books, Honey" He smiled looking down at a History book in his hands. "Ah, the American Civil War. Facinating" Frank opened the book to the first page as Gwen rolled her eyes resting her head on the pillow. "Chapter 1..."

Gwen closed her eyes only to hear a knock on the door. Frank looked over to see Kevin standing there leaning against the door frame with a plate of food in his hands. "Carl wants you" Kevin smiled at the two of them. Frank sighed looking down at his little girl sleeping with her eyes closed. Frank gently placed the book down on the bed before getting up and kissing her forehead. "Night Gwenny" He whispered tucking her up in bed before turning to Kevin. "Mind watching her for a few minutes just don't wake her up" Frank smiled walking out the room. Kevin closed the door silently before placing a device onto the door and switching it on. Kevin came over to the seat next to her and grabbed her arm rubbing it to wake her up. Gwen opened one of her eyes and stared at Kevin. "Kevin? Where's my dad?" She looked up at Kevin as he placed the tray on her lap. Gwen sat up staring at it. "Is this for me?" She asked. Kevin nodded. "Your aunt made it"

"Thanks for bringing it up" She was about to grab one quarter of the sandwich but Kevin picked it up for her. Gwen arched her eyebrow as he brought the food next to her mouth. "Open" He told her. Gwen's eyes widened. She brought her hand up and pushed his hand away. "Err...What are you doing?" Gwen asked him. Kevin smirked. "Just giving you something to eat"

"But I can eat fine"

"Really?"

Kevin removed a blue vile from his pocket. "W-Where did you get that?" Gwen asked him. Kevin smiled. "Where's Ben?"

"I don't know"

"Where's Ben?" He leaned over to her. Gwen leaned forward narrowing her eyes at him. "I. Don't. Know" She stated. Kevin grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down. "Get off me Kevin"

He shook his head. "I'm going to ask you one more time Gwen"

He placed his hands around her throat. Gwen's eyes widened. "Where's Ben?" He began squeezing. Gwen winced her eyes as Kevin began squeezing harder until Gwen could no longer breathe. The redhead grabbed his arms trying to shove him off. She hugged his arms in tightly bringing it into her chest before turning to her side. Both fell off the bed. Kevin hit his head on the night stand as they fell. "Ow" Kevin winced as Gwen ran over to the door. She grabbed the knob shaking it but it wouldn't open. "DAD, AUNT SAUNDRA, GRANDPA, UNCLE CARL, SOMEBODY" Gwen knocked on the door furiously before being tackled by Kevin. "Ah" She was thrown to the ground. Kevin attempted to restrain her but Gwen put up a fight. She punched him in the throat. He fell grabbing his throat as Gwen squirmed away running towards her window. She grabbed the frame attempting to open it but looked down noticing a lock. "Oh come on" Gwen groaned before looking over to Kevin to see him getting up. "DAD, GRANDPA" She screamed kicking him in the face before running towards the door. "UNCLE CARL" She screamed her lungs out before noticing the device on the door. She grabbed it trying to remove it. Kevin noticed that he had finally found the room silencer device. He chucked his body over to his before throwing himself at her. She winced her eyes her head hitting the ground. "Nuh," She held her head in pain as Kevin was finally able to restrain her. "LEAVE ME ALONE" She shouted at him but he ignored her wails instead punched her in the chest. Gwen winced her eyes breathing out and holding her heart as Kevin stayed ontop of her. "Nowhere to run Gwen. Now tell me where your cousin is?"

"I...told...you" She winced.

"I...don't...know" He punched her in the stomach. "I know your lying to me Gwen and I'm not letting you out of here until you tell me" Kevin absorbed the wood and punched her in her already damaged shoulder. "Ahh" Gwen winced feeling the pain begin to well up again. "Nuh,"

"Where is he?"

He punched her.

"I said where is he?"

He punched her again.

"Where is he?" He continued to beat her body in knowing she wouldn't tell her dad. Gwen shivered leaning over to her side and holding her stomach coughing up blood. "...I...don't...know" She stated weakly as he leaned over. He grabbed her shoulder and laid her on her back again. "Last chance Gwen and this time it's going to hurt like hell" He told her. Gwen shook her head. "I...said..." He punched her right in the side of the knee cap. Gwen's eyes widened as she felt her knee joint snap out of place. "Ahhhh..." She screamed her lungs out feeling the extreme pain throbbing throughout her leg. Kevin got up letting the armour slide from his arm before he flicked the light on to see the extent of the damage. He stared down at her mishapen leg.

"Ahhhh..." Gwen clutched her fingernails against the floor boards as Kevin came over to her looking down at her leg. "Ouch. That looks like it hurts" Kevin gave her leg a nudge with his foot. "Ahhhh. Stop. YOUR HURTING ME" Gwen screamed at him. He shrugged. "I think you and Tennyson got a little too close while I was away Gwen" He sat down on her bed watching her. "Nothing happened...between Ben and I..." Gwen shook her head. "You think I'm stupid enough to believe that?" He asked her smirking. Gwen smirked back in between breaths nodding. "Yeah..."

"Gwen, if you don't tell me where he is bad things will happen to your family Gwen" He stood up. Gwen's eyes widened. It was just like Ben all over again. Kevin turned to hear a knock on the door. "Gwen? Is everything alright. I can't seem to get the door open. Did you lock your door?"

"Dad?" Gwen whispered. Kevin smirked. "Your choice Gwen. Tennyson or you dad?"

Frank opened the door to Kevin sitting on his chair with Gwen breathing heavily in bed. "Everything okay?" Frank turned to his daughter. Her eyes were wide but she nodded. "Are you feeling okay? You look a little flustered" He went over to her and felt her forehead. "Oh jeas you're really burning up" He grabbed her waist. "I'll run you another bath" He picked her up. "Ah," Gwen winced her eyes. Frank placed her down gently. "Gwenny what's wrong?"

Gwen breathed out wincing ignoring her Dad's question. "Gwen please answer me" He shook her gently. She breathed in and out heavily before finally answering her dad. "I...my leg...I..I think it's broken" Frank undid the sheets and stared down at the bump on her leg. "Oh my" Frank placed his hand over it. "Does it hurt when I apply pressure?" He asked. "Ah," Gwen winced her eyes even more. "STOP" She told him. Frank looked over to the door. "I need to run you another bath. You're burning up way too much" Frank ran out the room leaving the hostage and the kidnapper together. Gwen gulped before Kevin stared down at her smirking. "I think you made a great choice" Kevin smirked leaving her alone to suffer.

* * *

><p>So yeah Kevin's back into the picture and he's just as worse as Evil Ben but don't worry next chapters got a cute little Bwen part in it.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Sweat poured down Gwen's forehead as she relaxed on the couch clutching a book in her hand. She brought her hand up wiping the sweat off her forehead trying to concentrate on the book.

"Nuh, DAD" She called out to him. He came out wearing a suit and holding a brief case in his left hand. "Something wrong Gwenny?" He asked feeling her forehead. "Can I please grab a shower?" She begged him feeling completely hot no thanks to Kevin breaking her leg. Frank sighed. "I'm sorry Gwen" He placed a lock of hair behind her ear. "You're just gonna have to wait til tonight. I'll get you some ice packs instead. Wouldn't that be better?" He smiled down at her before moving over to the kitchen. Gwen sighed nodding trying not to complain. He had given her plenty of pain killers to keep her mind of her leg but she still felt the pain of it being snapped.

Maybe it was just swollen.

She removed the blankets off her legs and looked down at it to the bump. "Or maybe not" She whispered.

"Dad I think I have to go to a hospital. My leg doesn't look right" She called over to him as he came back into the room with a few icepacks in his hand. He bent down next to her leg and gently grazed his fingers against it.

"I still think it's just swollen Gwen, if it were broken you'd be in more pain. Anyway the hospitals are still packed and I've got to get down to the mayor's office to help rebuild this town" He smiled at her like it was a glorified title. "Your aunt Vera's coming round to take care of you for a while. Is that alright with you?" He asked pulling the blanket back of her legs and shuffling her pillow. Gwen's eyes widened remembering how saw her cheeks had gotten when she last saw the woman. Gwen placed a hand up to her cheek just thinking about the pain.

"Does it really have to be aunt Vera, what about aunt Saundra or grandpa or uncle Carl?" Gwen asked. Frank sighed. "There busy helping Kevin and I rebuild the town.

We were the only freedom fighters left against your cousin Gwen, it's only right that we rebuild the town too" He kissed her forehead.

"In the meantime you can at least try to get some rest" He placed her book down and helped her lay down.

Gwen sighed.

"I'm not even tired" She informed him but he shook his head. "Now even I know that's a lie. Your aunt will be round in 20 minutes. Try and be nice" He walked over to the door and waved his daughter goodbye. "Yeah, like I'm sticking round to get my cheeks pinched" Gwen removed the blankets and attempted to get up. She gritted her teeth as she put weight on her leg. "Nuh," She collapsed back down onto the couch.

"That looked painful" Gwen's eyes widened.

She turned quickly to see her cousin standing by the door with his arms crossed. "Ben?" She stared at him shocked. "W-What are you doing here?" She asked him. He shrugged. "Checking in on you. Making sure you're feeling better" He smirked coming closer to her. "Are you feeling any different?" Gwen asked as he came and sat down on the opposite couch. He shook his head. "Maybe a little but I would just leave it to getting blasted by a weird ray. I warned you it wouldn't work"

Gwen sighed leaning back to try and remove the weight off her leg. "You look different?" He stared her up and down. "Yeah," She replied. "What happened to your leg?" He stood up and walked over to her legs and poked the bump. "Um ow" She gritted her teeth at him. "When did you get that?" He asked. "Yesterday. Kevin beat me up" She lifted her shirt up to show him her completely bruised ribs. "My shoulder looks a lot worse" She pulled her collar down to show him the intense bruising. "Yowch" Ben hissed staring at the war scars. "Why did he hit you anyway?" He sat down next to her checking her injuries. "He wanted me to tell him where you were. I didn't know. I made up some lie instead" She bent her head lower. "He said if I didn't tell him then he'd kill my dad"

Ben smirked. It sounded familiar. Ben turned to her shirt. "Come on. I want to see the rest of the injuries" He lifted her shirt up and over her head as Gwen struggled refusing to take her shirt off. "Ben No" She gritted her teeth but alas Ben was a lot stronger then her and managed to remove it leaving her only in her bra. She placed both arms around her chest as Ben turned her so he could see her back.

"Relax Gwen; we're family" He gave her his signiture smirk but it didn't make Gwen feel any better.

"Can you please just get this over with. Aunt Vera's going to be here any minute to take care of me for today"

"No she isn't"

As if on cue she heard a knock at the door. Gwen narrowed her eyes at Ben in a silent 'I told you so'.

"Gwenny are you in there?" Aunt Vera opened the door to see the girl sitting there with her grey shirt off. "Gwen, Sweetheart. Why is your shirt off?" Aunt Vera raised her eyebrow at her. "I...I was feeling really hot" Sweat rolled down Gwen's forehead which further proved her point. Aunt Vera walked over to her and felt her forehead. "Oh my," Gwen placed her shirt back on as Aunt Vera sat down next to the girl. "Your cousin's coming over" Vera informed her. "What?" Gwen's eyes widened. "No Ben's not here?" Gwen shook her head thinking Vera had figured it out. "Oh my. Gwen's it's okay" She held her hand. "Gwen. Ben's not here" Vera leaned forward and told her like she was crazy. Gwen shook her head.

"Yeah. No. He's not" She smiled at her holding her head.

"I'm sorry" Gwen told her gently. "It's alright Gwen" She smiled at her. Gwen smiled back before she heard footsteps at the front door. Vera smiled. "Your cousin's going to keep you company for a while" She pinched Gwen's cheek as Gwen stared at the door to see the blonde haired skinny man.

Gwen's eyes widened. She was surprised he was even alive. "Clyde?" Her eyes widened. "Cousin Gwen" He walked over to her glasses shinning in the light from the window. Gwen's eyes widened as she stared at him gulping. "I'll leave you to alone to get reaquainted" Vera yet again pinched her cheek before walking off to the kitchen.

(If you guys don't remember Clyde's Vera's son from Clyde 5. I did not make him up)

Clyde came down and sat down opposite his cousin on the couch. Gwen sighed laying back down on the couch and staring at the roof. Clyde leaned over. "I heard you were on Ben 10,000's spaceship?"

Gwen turned her head to see him leaning over awaiting a story. "Yeah" Gwen breathed out not wanting to really talk about it but her cousin persisted. "What was it like?" He asked curiously. "I..." Gwen shook her head as memories of pain and suffering blocked her mind from recalling anything good. Images flashed through her head from her fight with Ben, Kevin and Sithon. She remembered punching Sithon in the face.

Sithon punched her back. He soon changed into Ben. She hit him over and over beating his body to a pulp. Her body jumping back and forth. Gwen opened her eyes to see her cousin on top of her shaking her. "Gwen?" He asked shaking her shoulders.

"Cl-" His face began to change into Ben's then into Kevin's.

She pushed Kevin away before rolling over and punching him in the mouth. He screamed at her told her to get off as she hit him again. "MUM" Kevin screamed his lungs out but Gwen hit him again. In an instance she felt her body shoved and thrown across the room. She growled angrily and stared across at the person who pushed her but there figures began to change.

She saw her cousin on the floor crying his eyes out as blood gushed from his nose, head and lip. Aunt Vera was comforting the poor boy as he held his face in his hands. Gwen's eyes widened as stared down at her knuckles. They were completely red. Gwen shook her head looking back up at Vera only to find her giving her a look of intense fear. Gwen shook her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to" She made a run for it. She raced up the stairs and towards the bathroom slamming the door shut and locking it before placing her hands in the sink washing her hands trying to get the blood and guilt off. She grabbed a sponge and placed it against her hand roughly. Tears began to pour down her cheeks and she continued to clean herself up. She breathed in and out harshly as she raced to get clean. "Gwen?" Someone knocked on the door. It wasn't aunt Vera though it was male voice.

"Go away" She called back continuing to wash her hands off. She saw a green flash behind the door and turned to see her cousin standing there across from her. "I thought you left" Gwen breathed continuing to wash her hands. Ben stared down at her frowning.

"Your bleeding" He told her taking her hand. "No it's cousin Clyde's blood. I accidentally hit him" Gwen shook her head wincing her eyes trying to wash away the memory of beating her cousin. She leaned forward hissing feeling extremely guilty as to why she did it. "Your hands bleeding" He told her again taking it in his hands. Gwen shoved him away.

"It's NOT" Gwen stared down at it noticing the small grazes on her knuckles and hand where she had been constantly rubbing. Gwen sat down on her toilet and stared at it. Ben came up and knelt down next to her placing a hand on her knee. "It's okay" He whispered. She shook her head. "No it's not. Gwen look what I did to him" Her eyes began to water. Ben came close and held her gently. Gwen breathed out amazed that her cousin was trying to comfort her. Maybe the device did work. "You need a shower" Ben told her feeling her skin radiating with heat. Gwen breathed out nodding before remembering her leg. "Oh ow" Gwen winced looking down at her leg to see the bump. "I shouldn't of ran up those steps" Gwen winced losing all her adrenaline. Ben turned the shower taps on to a cold setting before walking over to her. "It's alright Gwen" He whispered smiling down at her. He helped her to stand up.

He grabbed her top attempting to remove it but Gwen stopped him. "I-I don't feel comfortable taking my shirt off" She winced feeling her leg again. She limped back over to the toilet and sat down. Ben sighed walking back over to her and removing a small blue vile from his pocket. "There's still some medibots left if you want it" He whispered grabbing a needle out his pocket and putting the syringe into it. "You didn't take all of it?" Gwen asked him breathing harshly. He shook his head. "I did notice how bad you looked when you walked off. Sorry I was being such a jerk"

Gwen smiled extending her arm out and looking away. Ben smirked slowly placing it into her arm before pushing on the back of the syringe letting the liquid enter her veins before removing it. He rubbed her arm gently before looking down at her leg. "I think your dad still keeps some ice spray for your sporting injuries in the draw" He reached in and grabbed the spray.

"Ben?" He turned round to see Gwen staring at him with eyes desperately searching his.

"Do you fe-"

She cut herself off turning away. "Do you know if my legs broken" She turned away from him. Ben frowned staring down at the bump. "I think it's just swollen Gwen" He bent down and began spraying the liquid onto her leg. "There feel better?" He asked. Her leg went numb and soon there was no pain. She smiled at him nodding. "Common. Lets get you a shower" He helped her stand back up before grabbing her waist. He helped her get into the bath and under the taps. Gwen winced her eyes as the freezing water dropped onto her skin. She placed full weight on her legs not noticing that Ben was still behind her. She placed a hand on the wall letting her head hang down before she felt skin next to hers.

Gwen turned to see Kevin no Ben no Kevin. Gwen winced her eyes and shook her head attempting to back away but he grabbed her. "Gwen it's okay it's me. Look at me Gwen" He told her Gwen winced her eyes trying to get away from him. "I said LOOK AT ME" She turned staring at him. It was her cousin; it was Ben. Ben with his shirt and trousers off. Ben only in his boxers.

Her eyes widened as he grabbed her making sure she wouldn't fall. "What are you doing?" She asked him. "You can get your clothes wet. If I get mine wet Frank might notice someone else in the house" Ben told her. Gwen nodded looking down noticing the red heart and white boxers Gwen had bought him for his birthday two years ago when we was 14. Gwen chuckled lightly blushing.

"You actually wear them?" She asked him. Ben shrugged. "I thought you said they were in fashion" He asked her. Gwen chuckled. "They were a prank joke" Gwen smirked. Ben gave her a nudge.

"That's evil" Ben told her. Gwen continued to laugh. Ben smirked down at her happy that they were together. Gwen stared into Ben's eyes as their faces came closer. She closed her eyes leaning forward until she felt someone touch her forehead. "Your still warm. You're going to have to remove your shirt" Ben told her. Gwen breathed out nodding as he ruined such a special moment. She lifted her shirt up and over her head before grabbing her pony tail and pulling it out. "Feel any better?" He asked. Gwen placed a hand on her shoulder staring at the bruising.

"Kevin's an ass" She breathed out staring up at Ben wondering how he had gotten so tall. Ben looked down at her black running shorts.

"You might feel a little colder removing these" He grabbed her pants and pulled down. Gwen winced holding onto him trying to keep some balance. She slipt them off her ankles and through them out of the bath.

Ben turned to her holding her tighter as Gwen finally began to feel a little colder.

Ben shook lightly trying not to disturb her too much as he held her.

"Nuh," She breathed out as she began to shiver. Soon sweat was no longer pouring down her forehead instead it was cold water. Gwen smiled happily as she felt the medibots begin to work. For the first time in a long time time she finally felt safe and happy. She wrapped her arm around him wanting to be held by him as her eyes began to slide shut.

* * *

><p>Firstly, the only reason I released this new chapter so early is because of two reviewers that I would like to thank especially for keeping this story alive. You have no idea how much your reviews to me so as a token of my gratitude I decided to release this chapter a day after the old one. Special thanks to DisneyGirl 10, Alexis-Senpai :3<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Gwen winced her eyes as she awoke to find herself in complete silence. She looked down to see herself in the bath filled with ice cold water. She winced her eyes in pain as she sat up in her underwear. She rubbed her eyes wondering when she had passed out.

"Ben?" She called out looking around for him but he was nowhere to be found. She frowned as she heard knocking on the door. It soon opened and in appeared her dad tired, unrested and desperately needing a shower. "Hey Gwen" He closed the door locking it. Gwen arched her eyebrow. Didn't she lock the door. Gwen placed her hands up and around herself covering her up. Her dad threw her a towel. He sat down on the toilet seat before running his hands through his hair. Gwen slid out of the bath and wrapped the towel around herself.

"I see your healing up nicely" Gwen looked down at her shoulder to see none of the bruising. She looked down at her leg to no longer see the bump on her leg. She smiled before looking over to her dad.

"I bought you a watch today" He pulled it out of her pocket and passed it over to her. Gwen looked down at the bright blue watch with a small cat on it. "It's um water proof. I bought it at the shop outside the library. Reminded me of your favourite top when you were little" Gwen placed it on and set the alarm.

"Thankyou" She smiled at him. Frank finally looked over to her.

"Did you want to talk about something Gwen?"

"Something or someone?"

"Someone. Your cousin in particular"

Gwen frowned. "Why did you hit him Gwen?"

"I thought he was someone else?"

"Who? Ben?"

Gwen was hesitant as she thought about her answer. She was about it lie to him but something inside her stopped herself. "No,"

"Then who?"

"I was thinking of Kevin. I thought it was Kevin" Gwen shook her head holding it.

"I thought it was Kevin and I was afraid" Gwen told him truthfully. Frank stood up and moved next to her. "Why are you afraid of Kevin?" Frank asked her. Gwen sighed shaking her head. She didn't want to talk about it right now. Frank placed his hand on the bath and felt the cold water. "You look a little better" He placed a hand on her forehead before looking down at her. "Did something happen between you and Kevin last night?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"You'll feel better if you do"

"I said I don't want to talk about it" She stood up and walked out the room slamming the door.

* * *

><p>3 hours later.<p>

Frank looked down at his watch as it began to go off. He sighed walking over to the fridge grabbing Gwen's tablets and a glass of water before walking up the stairs and towards her room. He grabbed the handle opening the door and walking into the dark room. He looked around the room only to find his daughter sleeping in the corner hiding. She had her running clothes on and was snoring lightly in her sleep.

Her alarm was going off but she continued to sleep through it.

Frank placed the items down on the night stand before looking over to his daughter.

He leaned down stroking her hair gently trying to wake her up as carefully as possible. He called her name so gently. She groaned wincing her eyes.

"I don't feel so good" She mumbled. "I know, Pumpkin" He bought down a glass of water and her tablets. He bought the water up to her lips and made her drink some before taking the tablets out of the bottle. "You need to take these immediatly" Frank placed the bottle up to her lips before bringing the tablets into her mouth. Gwen choked but gulped then down. She coughed lightly.

Frank picked her up and placed her on her bed. He tucked her up under the blankets before sitting down next to her. He sat there staring down at her for a least 10 minutes making sure she was asleep before he began to finally talk to her. "I can't sleep at night" He whispered to her. "I haven't been sleeping since your mother died" He began telling all his secrets he was bubbling up inside.

* * *

><p>Frank awoke wincing his eyes to find himself on his daughter's bed. He had a blanket wrapped around him. He removed it before looking over to where his daugher slept to find a bunch of screwed up blankets. Frank looked around wondering where she might of gone. He quickly got up and moved over to the closed door opening it and walking down stairs to hear the sounds of sizzling. Frank's eyebrow arched as he walked down the stairs to find the table laid out nicely. Orange juice was poured into two glasses that sat adjacent to each other.<p>

Frank smiled sitting down at the table and grabbing the paper letting his eyes scroll down it. He noticed out of the corner of his eye, his daughter coming in with a tray of cooked breakfast made for the two of them.

Frank smiled at her as she sat down.

"Morning dad" She smiled back at him before grabbing some toast from the tray of food. "What's all this for?" He asked her folding the paper and discarding it on the ground. He lifted the tin foil up and grabbed the tongs taking several pieces of bacon, eggs, sausages, toast and baked beans before passing it over to his daughter. "Just thought some fried breakfast would be nice" She shrugged.

"Did you cook Ben breakfast every morning?" Frank asked. Gwen reached under the foil and grabbed a sausage and egg. "Most days. The first couple of months I was there I didn't have too. Mind you, I couldn't walk the first couple of months" She began cutting the sausage before taking a sip of orange juice. Frank stared at her shocked. "Was it painful?"

Gwen nodded. "I had to learn on my own. Ben locked me up for a couple of months in a tiny cell"

"Why?"

"I tried to run. It took a while to get used to things" Gwen smirked at him taking another bite of her food. Frank cut his sausage slowly watching her. "Anyway" She shook her head. "What was Earth like?" She looked over to him. "I...er...well after Ben first attacked most of Earth was in ruin. I was at work when your mother and brother got taken. They were given a trial in less than 24 hours. I don't even think Ben was there for their execution but I never got to say good bye and that was all in the first month"

Gwen frowned placing her knife and fork down. "I was still in a coma" Gwen whispered. "How long were you in a coma for?" Frank asked. "4 or 6 months. Ben was taking care of me. He was like my bed-nurse" Gwen laughed quietly trying to lighten the modd. Frank smiled back at her. "Did he take care of you alright?"

Gwen thought about it for a moment before looking back at her food. "There were a few things that I wish never happened" She took another bite of her food. Frank looked down at her and placed a hand on hers. "What do you want to do today?" He asked her trying to change the conversation to a more happier one. Gwen smirked before turning her hand around in his and showing him the bracelet still on her wrist.

"I wanted grandpa to remove my power supressor" Gwen answered. Frank picked her hand up and inspected it. "Okay, I can go look in the shed for some tools to cut it off if you want?" Gwen nodded. "I'll try anything. I'm sick of not having my powers; it makes me feel so useless" Gwen breathed out. Frank smirked at her. "Believe me I know how you feel" He leaned forward kissing her forehead before taking her plate up. "I'll ring your grandpa" He walked off into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>MIDDAY<p>

Frank sighed as he walked in to Gwen's room empty except for a few scrunched up pajamas on her bed as well as the screwed up sheets. He sighed as he walked into her room with freshly pressed clothes in his hand. He walked up to her warddrobe and began placing them away in her draw before walking over to her bed beginning to straighten her sheets. He spotted something out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head staring at the floor.

There was a dark patch in the corner. Frank walked over to it and bent down placing his fingers on the now dried up blood.

"What the?" He brushed his nails against it as he arched his eyebrow. He had been keeping Gwen's room neat and tidy since he had moved back in. He would of noticed if there was blood on the floor.

He thought back to Gwen asleep in bed. No one had been in her room except from him and Kevin. Frank got his phone out and began dialing his daughter.

* * *

><p>Max inspected the cuff on her wrist. "Hmmm..." He breathed out holding her wrist and gently moving it about in between his hands hoping to get a better look at it. He gave it a gentle pull with his fingers as Gwen frowned. "Can't you cut it off or something?" She asked as she sat back on the chair in the RV. Max sighed. "I can but it would require a large saw and it would probably end up taking the rest of your hand with it" Max stood up. "Great so I'm just going to live without my powers for the rest of my life" She crossed her arms and looked away from him sulking. Max walked over to the fridge and took out a stick of butter. "We could try just pulling it off" Max chopped half the stick of butter in half before placing it in the microwave. He then sat back down opposite his granddaughter and retook her wrist. Gwen arched her eyebrow as he began smoothering her whole hand including the bracelet in butter.<p>

"Ew" Gwen complained under her breath as Max gave the bracelet a quick tug.

"Needs more slip" He walked over to the microwave and removed the now liquid butter.

"Can you put some of that on your wrist. I need to keep my hands dry so I can pull the bracelet off" Gwen nodded applying the liquid butter to her wrist. She completely covered her whole wrist including her hand as Max grabbed a small towel off the side. "Ready?" He asked. Gwen was hesitant but nodded standing up. She gave him her wrist before he tucked it under his arm and began pulling as hard as possible. Gwen winced her eyes as he turned his back to her using the towel to grip the bracelet. Gwen tucked her thump up close to her pinky finger whilst her other hand pressed on her grandfathers back attempting to push away. Max gritted his teeth and gave the bracelet one hard yank removing it from his granddaughters wrist. Gwen fell back onto the ground roughly. She winced her eyes holding her head before looking up and over to her grandpa to see him holding a metalic ring.

Gwen's eyes lit up in glee.

She stared down at her wrist to find that the bracelet had been completely removed from her wrist. She smiled so brightly as her hand lit up with pure manna. She formed a ball of power in her hands before smirking. Max sat down enjoying the bliss of watching the powerhouse enjoy the luxery of her powers all over again. He looked down at the bracelet thinking back to Verdona hoping that Ben had never even gotten to her homeworld. It was over a two month travel to get to in a spaceship but took less than a second for an Antodyte to teleport. He admired the redhead for gaining the gift. He could never tell his son and daughter in law how proud he was that Gwen was actually an Antodyte. He placed a gentle hand down on Gwen's shoulder in reassurance. Gwen looked up at him giving him the biggest smile he had ever seen. "I can't thankyou enough" She stood up hugging him so tightly he began to weeze. He hugged her back trying to be gentle with her. "How's your arm?" He asked. Gwen smirked. "Still pretty greesey" She smirked at him.

"I meant your other arm?" He asked.

"Oh," Gwen removed the bandaging to show her grandfather the now completely scared arm.

"Can you move it alright?" He asked. Gwen smiled flexing her fingers, touching her thumb to her fingers and even creating a fist. "Full movement huh?" He smiled at her. Gwen smirked back re-wrapping her arm up. "Why bandage it up?" He asked. Gwen frowned. "I hate looking at it. It makes me think back to Ben being evil and Sithon" Her shoulders shuddered just thinking about the creepy alien.

"If I ever see him again I'm going to knock all his teeth out" Gwen informed him. Max smirked at her. "I'm glad you're feeling better" He whispered walking over to the tea pot and pouring them both something to drink. He brought out two mugs before feeling a hand come down on his shoulder. "Let me" She told him. "It's alright Gwen" He chuckled lightly but Gwen arched her eyebrow still continuing to smirk. "Please grandpa. It's the least I can do" She begged. "Well, alright. I like-"

He was cut off by his granddaughter.

"Two tea spoons of coffee, quarter of a cup of milk, no sugar" She smirked at her. Max rustled her hair and sat back down. "I don't know how Ben let you give me a cup of coffee every morning including a nice five star cooked breakfast to go along with it?" Max arched his eyebrow smiling at her. Gwen smirked down at the coffee and tea she was making. "The luxeries of a spaceship" She shrugged her shoulders placing the hot water in the two mugs. "That and Ben not knowing exactly what goes down on his ship" Gwen placed the mug in front of her grandfather before she sat down opposite him on the table. Max smirked taking a sip of his coffee. "Well thank you Gwen. You were the only thing on that ship keeping me sane"

Gwen smirked.

"Same back" She took a sip of her tea before the phone on Max's wall rang. Gwen was about to get up but Max placed a hand in front of him signalling him not to. He then got up out of his seat and walked over to the phone.

"Hello, oh hey Frank...yes Gwen's here..." Max turned round to his granddaughter trailing his eyes up and down her body inspecting her.

"No...I can't see anything out of the ordinary...she looks completely fine to me...why do you ask?" There was a long silence for a while as Frank spoke about what he had found in his daughter's bedroom. Max turned around no longer facing the redhead which made her curious to find out what was going on.  
>"Alright I'll ask her Frank" He placed the phone down to his neck.<p>

"Gwen did someone come in your bedroom last night or the night before?" Max asked. Gwen's eyes widened. 'Oh god, he's figured out Ben's been in the house' Gwen thought biting her bottom lip. Max noticed her response. He sighed. "Who was in your bedroom Gwen?" Max asked. Gwen froze. Max kept eye contact with her before he took the phone back to his ear. "Yeah, Frank someone else has been in her room. I'll have to call you back...alright bye bye" He placed the phone down before walking over to her standing in front of her crossing his arms.

"Your dad said he found a splutter of blood in the corner of your room and on you wall" He informed her.

Gwen's eyes widened.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing"

He bent down facing off with her fighting her with his eyes. "What happened Gwen?" He asked in such a stern voice it sent shivers down her spine. Her eyes shook and soon she was forced to look away as Max kept up the fire on her. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'm not going to punish you Gwen. I just want to know what happened" He bent down on one knee. Gwen winced her eyes breathing out. "It's a long story" She whispered. "I've got time" He told her. Gwen looked straight into his eyes. She bit her bottom lip.

"Kevin attacked me" She whispered. Max's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" He practically yelled at her. Gwen winced her eyes. He breathed in and out harshly before catching his breath back. He took a hold of her shoulders tightly. "Why did he attack you?" He asked desperately. Gwen winced her eyes feeling the pain beginning to seep through Gwen's shoulders. Max noticed her wincing eyes and released the tension on her shoulders yet still remained to keep her in place.

"He wanted to know where Ben was. I didn't know but he thought I did so he beat me until I told him"

"And did you?"

"No, not at first. It was only after he threatened my dad's life that I made up a lie in order to protect him" Gwen looked away ashamed of herself. Max stared up at her. He took a breath in before looking her over. "Where did he hit you?" He asked. "In my heart, on my damaged shoulder and on my stomach; that's why I was coughing up blood"

Max shuffled a lock of hair behind her ear. "May I please look at your injuries Gwen?" He asked. "You won't find any. Ben healed them up after I attacked Clyde"

"What?"

"I thought Clyde was Kevin and I hit him. I didn't know. I - I" Gwen winced her eyes tears streeking down her pale cheeks.

She bought her hands up to her face covering her eyes. Max wrapped an arm around her bringing her in for a hug trying to comfort her. "It's alright Gwen" He told her but she shook her head. "No, it's not. I beat up my cousin. Grandpa, you should have seen him. He was on the ground. His whole face was bleeding" Gwen winced her eyes again more tears streeking down her cheeks. Max moved over to a tissue box removing one of the tissues and passing it to her. "It's not your fault Gwen you were sick and had a very high fever. You didn't know"

"I should of"

He placed a hand back on her shoulder comfortingly. "I think even Clyde would forgive you"

Gwen turned away from him thinking about it. "Now tell me, where was Ben?"

"After I ran into the bathroom washing my hands Ben was came in and helped me. He gave me some medibots to fix me up. That's why I'm all healed now"

"Is this before or after Kevin hit you"

"After, the day after to be exact"

Max nodded.

"Were you with him on the week where you went missing?" Max asked.

Gwen nodded.

"Did you save his life?"

Gwen nodded.

"I know what he did was wrong and completely evil" She shook her head before staring up into his eyes. "But he's still my cousin; he's still family; he's still the old Ben" Gwen practically begged him to believe her. He just nodded at her. "I made him good again" She whispered smiling. Max turned to her. "What do you mean?" He asked gently. "There was a ray Animo created to turn Ben bad. He shot it at Ben before all this happened. I found it and shot him with the ray hoping to turn him back to the old Ben. Grandpa he's the old Ben; I know he's the old Ben" Gwen smiled.

Max frowned at her.

Gwen noticed his look and frowned too.

"You don't believe me do you?" She looked away from him.

"Gwen, even if this were true there's no going back from what's happened. You can't just reverse time or pretend everythings back to the way it is when it's not. Ben will never be welcomed back to Earth after everything that has happened" He retook her shoulder and made her look in his eyes.

"Do you understand me Gwen?"

She nodded furrowing her eyebrows. He removed himself from her and stood up above her. "I'm sorry Gwen but you're grounded for the rest of the week"

Gwen's eyes widened as he stared up at him. "What?" She complained. "You said I wouldn't get in trouble if I told you" She stood up fingers clenched into a ball. "I take it back" He crossed his arms. "You can't do that you're not even my dad" She gritted her teeth showing her anger. "No?" Gwen turned to see her dad at the door along with Kevin. Frank took a step through the door to see the two both at each other's necks. Kevin smirked walking in after Frank. "What's going on?" Frank asked looking down at him daughter's tense features. "It's a shame Frank" Max began. Gwen was about to tackle her granddad for telling Kevin that she had met up with Kevin. "Gwen broke my favourite coffee mug" Max crossed his arms before looking over to her.

Gwen arched an eyebrow at her grandfather. "huh?"

Max winked at her. "Oh," Gwen itched the back of her neck. "I said I was sorry" Gwen began to play along with it. "You lied to me about it Gwen. I don't care about the mug I; I care that you lied to me about it" Max placed his hand on his heart acting heartbroken at Gwen. "I'm sorry" She shook her head beginning to enjoy the charade. Frank looked over to his daughter. "Is this true Gwen; did you break you grandpa's favourite coffee mug and lie about it?" It was Frank's turn to cross his arms. Gwen rubbed her arm pouting slightly.

"I said I was sorry" She whispered her voice cracking a little.

"Gwen I taught you better than to lie" Frank argued with her. Gwen nodded. "It won't happen again I promise" She forced a quick smile but it soon faded when she saw the angry expression on her dad's face. Kevin leaned back on the wall enjoy the serenity of the girl being yelled at.

"Well then, I have no choice but to ground you young lady" He took her arm. "Aw, what?" She gritted her teeth. "Don't push it further young lady" He told her. Gwen looked over to her grandfather searching for a hint of what to do. He winked. "But I don't even deserve to be punished. It was a stupid mug anyway" She crossed her arms as Kevin smirked about to laugh at the nuisance she was being.

"Alright that's it you're grounded for two weeks. Want to keep pressing your luck?" He crossed his arms and leaned over her. Gwen took a glance over to her grandfather who winked yet again. Kevin looked across down at the table to see Max's coffee mug sitting there untouched and unbroken. He arched his eyebrow before turning back over and watching the three bickering. She crossed her arms and mumbled words under her breath mocking her dad. Frank was beginning to get extremely mad at her now. He grabbed her arm as gently as his anger would allow before eyeing her.

"That's it young lady you are grounded for a month" He told her before looking over to Max.

"And you what? You can start helping your grandfather around this place considering how much respect you have for his stuff" He barked at her as she continued to stare at her grandpa. Max nodded keeping his expression blank. "Well that would be great. Some of us old folk around here are struggling to get a few errands done around here. Gwen could run after them for a while" Max smirked as Gwen's mouth gaped staring at her grandpa like he was crazy. Frank noticed and nodded.

"Helping some older people out might straighten you out. I really think you've been spending way too much time with your cousin" Frank shook his head. "She can start now if you don't mind Frank. I really would like that coffee mug fixed" Frank nodded releasing Gwen's arm before looking over to Kevin. "Kevin and I are going to go look at how the other towns are going within the area. I'll pick Gwen up at 6"

He then turned to her. "Don't expect to be messing around or hanging out with any of your friends. You're on 24 hour supervision young lady"

Gwen frowned trying to recall how many times he had called her young lady by now but it was too many times for Gwen to count. She just nodded and watched the two leave before turning to her grandpa. "So what was all that about?" She asked as he sat down drinking from his mug. "I thought I could get you away from Kevin for a while until you get all you strength back" Gwen smirked sitting down next to him.

"Grandpa that was brilliant" Gwen smiled proud of him. Max smirked back. "Common, let's go help out some of the old folks in the park" Max stood up wiping his mouth.

"I thought you were joking about that?" Gwen asked as Max exited the RV.

* * *

><p>Just thought I might add in a bit of humour at the end. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favourited the last few chapter. Your reviews mean a lot to me and thank you for the nice comments that you guys have written I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Oh and just a head's up; Ben's going to be in the next chapter.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Gwen frowned as Max knocked on one of the old ladies doors in the small community of the retired. The redhead sighed as she found herself leaning against the post as a woman came out with a bunch of letters that she had not posted in weeks. Max smiled at the woman. "Did you need those taken to the post office?" Max asked the old lady gently. The old woman smiled before gently removing the bundle of letters from the old lady and passed them to his granddaughter. She stood up taking them. "I want you to drop these off a the post office" Max told her. Gwen arched her eyebrow. "That's half way across Bellwood" Gwen stared at him like he was crazy. "I want you to run there Gwen" He told her as she took the bundle of letters. "But-"

"Not buts. If you want to get better you have to start getting stronger" He smiled down at her before patting her shoulder. Gwen nodded breathing out before turning. "Let me just get changed into my joggers" Gwen turned away.

Max nodded following her back into the RV. He took his watch as she walked into the bathroom. Hwe set the timer on before waiting outside for her. Less than two minutes later Gwen was back out with untied shoe laces. Her grey top and black shorts clung to her skin as she walked over to him. She shivered lightly from the cold. Max smiled as he waited patiently for her on the wooden seat. She placed her leg up on the seat and began tying her shoe laces. "Bellwood's half way across town. I expect you to be here and back by in at least 45 minutes, okay kiddo?" He asked as she tied the other lace up. Gwen nodded. "Go there come straight back. Do you understand?" He asked. Gwen nodded before taking the package out of Max's hands.

"Straight there; straight back" She mumbled to him before running off. Max watched her run out of the RV camping ground before setting his watch.

* * *

><p>Within 10 minutes of running Gwen was exhausted. Sweat poured down her forehead and her back as she slowed down the pace. She separated her legs and leaned down on her knees breathing in and out harshly. "Nuh," She began walking again feeling the pain began to strike her in the stomach. She held her stomach feeling a massive stitch come on.<p>

* * *

><p>Max looked down at his watch. He breathed out seeing his clock hit an hour and a half before he heard the sounds of harsh breathing and the thumbing of feet trying to steady themselves. Max sighed as he stood up seeing the girl covered in sweat ready to collapse as she walked over to her grandfather. Gwen took hold of the tree as Max stared at her. "Here" He gave her a drink bottle before staring at her completely sweat soaked shirt. He stopped his watch.<p>

"I was expecting you back a lot earlier" He stood up as she dumped the water over her forehead letting the cool liquid drench her body.

"Were you struggling?" He asked. Gwen winced nodding. "I've never felt so tired before" Gwen whispered. "That's because you haven't had much physical activity in a while" Max whispered placing a hand on her back. "Just try to relax"

Gwen stared up at him. She smiled. "Thanks" Max sat down at smirked. "Yeah, no. 100 pushups" Gwen's eyebrow arched. "You're joking?" He pointed to the ground. Gwen sighed getting down on her knees and hands. "Lift your knees off the ground Gwen" He told her picking up a magazine. Gwen gritted her teeth removing her knees from the ground. "1..." She called out wincing.

"All the way to the ground then back up" He turned the page. "...2..." By the time Gwen was finished Max was half asleep. He looked down at his watch noticing that it took her 20 minutes to all 100. He looked down at his granddaughter on the floor arms shaking legs buckling. "...98...99...one...hund..red" Gwen collapsed in a huff letting herself curl up. Max placed a hand on her shoulder. Gwen turned to him as he passed her a drink bottle. Gwen sat up in the dirt breathing intently as she placed the bottle up to her lips. "How are you feeling?" He bent down asking her.

Gwen watched as the afternoon sun hide behind the trees before turning to him. "Exhausted" Max smiled. "Good" He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Because you've got 500 sit ups left" Max stated. Gwen breathed taking a swing of the drink before placing it on the bench. She sat down in the dirt letting her back hit the ground before lifting herself back up. Max smiled setting the watch before turning to his notepad writing in her results.

* * *

><p>It was around 8pm before Frank got in to see Max. He walked in to see his dad sitting here watching the news as shower taps played on in the background. "She settled down yet?" Frank asked as he placed his suitcase down and stared at him. "She's been great. She even helped out Mrs. Dawn from down the road. She's just a little tired; running round"<p>

"So she's been going well?" He asked before walking over to the bathroom door banging on it. Soon the taps stopped and Frank walked over to his dad. "Thanks for taking care of her today dad" Frank smirked. Max smirked. "It's no problem, Frank, honestly"

"Is she coming round tomorrow?" Max asked him. Frank smirked. "Since school's out for a while and I have to work. Do you mind taking care of her?" Frank asked. Max smirked. "Sure, she can help me put the Plumber's base back together anyway"

"Anything to keep that girl busy and in safe hands" Frank sat down. "I think she wants to be a Plumber. I'm starting to doubt whether she wants to go to college"

"Gwen just needs time. She's probably just a little lost right now. She hasn't been to school in over a year and a half" Frank looked over to his dad.

"I think I'm going to get some study books for her tomorrow so she can keep up her academic skills" Frank stated before looking over to the door to see his daughter come out from a warm shower. She looked a little flustered. Her cheeks were red. Her hair was completely soaked and she was wearing her pajamas that he had bought her. Frank smiled removing his coat before passing it to her. Gwen smiled placing it over her light blue long pajamas.

"Ready to go home, Honey?" Frank asked her. Gwen smiled. "Yeah," She yawned before looking over to her granddad and smiling. "Gwen what do you say?" Frank placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for having me grandpa" Gwen rolled her eyes smiling. He brought her in for a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow kiddo" He kissed her forehead before letting her go. Gwen then turned to her dad. "So, what's for tea?" She asked as the two walked out. Max smirked shaking his head and crossing his arms watching as the two walked out.

* * *

><p>It had been over two months since Gwen had gotten back and Earth was beginning to look sane again. It's beauty sprang in the trees and plants that surrounded the national Bellwood park. Or did just a few seconds ago. Gwen removed her hands from the ground and stared at her hands. They had just absorbed all the manna and energy from the plant life around the park.<p>

Gwen radiant hair shone brightly in the wind of the upcoming winter sun. She smiled blissfully as she considered the full extent of her powers. Without warning her hand shot out to the sky and forced a bolt of manna towards the heavens. She smiled at the distance it took in the Earth before deciding to expel several more from her hands before jumping in the air spinning 360 degrees before kicking her leg out with a manna blast. She landed perfectly; like always. She smiled at herself glad she was finally feeling the happiness and power return to her body.

"BOOM"

Gwen's eyes widened as she turned to where a tree stood on fire from one of her shots. Gwen smirked running up to it and muttering a spell under her breath. Within a second ice shot from the redheads hands and tumbled towards the tree removing all existance of their ever being a fire and replacing it with a white blanket of snow. Gwen clutched her hands into tight fists as she stood strong. She was ready to take on anything right now. "GWENDOLYN"

Well; almost anything. Gwen turned to see her dad coming across the field of dead grass. He looked exhausted worse than he had ever looked before. Late nights staying up planning the reconstruction of the town will do that to you.

His pale face was opposite in comparsion to his daughters. She had been spending a little too much time in the sun running after her grandfathers errands. Frank eventually made it over to his daughter and grabbed her arm quite roughly but Gwen was used to it. After losing almost his entire family to Ben he had been growing uncomfortably protective of his daughter afraid he might lose her again too and he made every effort not to let that happen especially if it meant letting her out of his sight even for one second.

"I'm going; i'm going" She rolled her eyes as she caught up with him avoiding his frowning gaze on her. "How many times do I have to tell you; don't go anywhere-" He began but she cut him off as quickly as he spoke.

"Don't go anywhere without my permission. I know" She breathed out walking faster than him in order to get some space. He gently took her shoulder and kept a protective arm wrapped around her.

"You don't have to be a smartass" He told her. Gwen just rolled her eyes as they continued to walk back to his car. "Do I have to sit inside all day today?" Gwen asked. Frank arched his eyebrow. "I know you don't like being there Gwen but it's the only place to keep you safe. Besides you've got yourr tutors coming round all day today" Gwen groaned just thinking about all the lecturers. "I don't want to see them" Gwen told him. He just sighed giving her a little push towards the car. "Please Gwen, it's only for a couple hours" He told her his red rosy cheeks beginning to blush more intently from being flustered with his run away of a daughter. "Can't I go see grandpa, I'm sure he needs some help with setting up the Plumber's base?" Gwen turned to her dad but he shook his head in disapproval.

"No Gwen, you need to go to university. Go be a lawyer" He gave her another push. Gwen breathed out as she looked over to the forest from afar. "I want to be a doctor" Gwen muttered before turning back to him.

Frank stared at her for a while as they walked before removing his keys. "I'll be proud of you if you were a doctor" Frank wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You're looking a lot better" He smirked pinching her cheek. Gwen smirked before looking back up at him. "As long as I'm still training I'm going to get a lot stronger" Gwen smirked as they got to the car.

* * *

><p>Gwen sat down time and time again at the table as the tutor's came and went. Hour after hour; minute after minute. The redhead's boredom drew close to insanity. Her last tutor for maths finally left and Gwen was stuck on her own for one hour before her dad arrived. In that time she had to get dinner ready for six. Kevin was expected to sit with them tonight and the next night and the one after.<p>

It was beginning to a chore every single the day the same.

In and out; out and in.

"Make sure you go over the trigonometry revision I have set for you. You will have a test next Tuesday on chapter 8, 9, 10, 11 and 12" The old man told her. Gwen's reality hit her when she realized he was still there standing opposite her packing his papers away in his bag.

Gwen laid back in her chair as she watched him pack up.

"I think I'm going to pick you up another Maths text book from the school tomorrow. You seem to be striving past the average marks of your year. I don't know how you have done that despite skipping a year" He looked across at her as he packed away the rest of the stuff.

Gwen looked out the window to see the sun ray penetrate her window and shine it's way down on her floor almost reaching her couch. "My dad makes me study at least six hours a day" Gwen mumbled watching as the bird's chirped outside her window. Their black and white feathers reminded her of her uniform she once wore when Ben was around. She wondered where he were to of gone in the last couple of months. She was beginning to get more and more worried about him. "Miss Tennyson...Miss Tennyson" Someone snapped their fingers in front of her face. She winced her eyes breathing out before looking over to him. "Sorry I was thinking about something" She whispered. He frowned at her.

"Your tutor hour is still for another 2 minutes. Is there anything else you'd like to ask me?" He asked in a grouchy tone. Gwen nodded.

"Have you marked my last paper?" She aked. He put his hand into his bag and pulled out a sheet with red marking all over it. All ticks. No crosses what so ever. He showed her the A plus written on the right hand corner of her sheet. "Give that to you dad will you" He stated before zipping his bag up. Gwen smirked placing it to the side. "No problem" She stood up showing the maths tutor to the door. "Make sure you do the homework" He told her. Gwen nodded. "All of it" He warned her with his index finger. Gwen nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr Williams" She closed was about to close the door but he stopped her. "Monday,"

She paused.

"Tomorrow's the weekend. I don't tutor on weekends Miss Tennyson" He told her. Gwen nodded.

"I'm sorry, I just loose track of time" She smirked at him.

"Thank you for correcting me, Mr Williams. Goodbye" She closed the door.

Gwen sighed leaning her back to the door and sliding down it. She breathed out looking over at the desk filled with books to study. She walked over to them, packed them up before placing them in a nice neat stack and over to the coffee table. She then walked into the kitchen walking over to the fridge and opening the door. She saw an uncooked duck sitting there. She grabbed the tray walking over to the oven and placing it in the oven. She then turned the dials setting the oven to 180 degrees before walking over to the cupboard and pulling out some potato's.

She took a knife out the draw before washing, drying and beginning to cut them into pieces. Time and time again she looked out the window. She could see the sun begin to set and soon her family would be over to eat the food, talk, chat, laugh, then she'd be left to clean up their plate before being shooed off to still then bed. She looked at the reflection of herself in the window and saw herself in her black and white jumpsuit shaping her anaemic body as her green eyes penetrated the figure in the reflection. She looked tired, hungry, scared, ashamed but also like a zombie made to serve.

Gwen's eyes widened as she backed away from the window. She breathed in and out harshly trying to get her thoughts away from her prison life but she couldn't. In the sense, Gwen was still just a slave to her family. There was no way she could escape it. Her dad was keeping her under lock down in the house.

No wonder there was a lock on her window.

Gwen winced her eyes tears staining her flustered cheeks.

'Why won't this nightmare end' She practically begged the roof as she slammed her fists into the ground over and over again causing the redness to etch at the side of her palms. She winced her eyes breathing in and out trying to get her shallow breaths under control but they failed as they heard the alarm on her watch go off. Gwen winced her eyes feeling worse. She pulled the container of tablets out her back pocket before staring down at them. She gritted her teeth in anger at the tablets that had plagued her life.

"Gwen?...Gwen?...Gwen?"

She felt rough hands grab her shoulders. In an instance she was reawoken by the dark haired man. She muttered 'great' under her breath in a sarcastic tone before staring at him. "What?" She asked not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing her suffer. "You were staring at your hands for like 15minutes. I thought you had a stroke"

Gwen shook her head as he grabbed her arm helping her up to sit on the table side. "Are you okay?" He asked her. Gwen nodded avoiding eye contact. He grabbed her chin gently in his arms before leaning forward. "Hey" He attempted to grab her attention.

Gwen finally acknowledged him and looked up to meet his eyes. He smiled happily at her before the words poured out of his mouth. "The ducks burning"

Gwen turned round to see the duck on fire.

"Oh shhh..." Gwen raced up to the oven door and ripped it open. She grabbed the duck tray trying to remove it in a hurry. Gwen screamed her lungs out as she fell backwards holding her hands forgetting the tray was hot. She raced over to the taps turning them on to a cold setting before placing her hands under it. Gwen winced her eyes feeling the pain beginning to throb in her hands.

She stared down at her left scared hand wincing at the new wound added upon the scars. Gwen winced before she felt her two arms being grabbed and someone behind her. Her eyes widened as she found a man wrapping his arms over her body body reaching down for her hands placing ice blocks onto them. She winced breathing in and out as she stood there breathing harshly.

"Is that better?" He asked gently.

Gwen nodded.

"Y-Yeah..." She felt her hands come together to hold the ice blocks. Kevin moved away from her and over to the side picking up the tray with his bare hands and placing it on the counter leaving a small burn in the side. Gwen turned to see his hands completely recover with no scratch marks on it. No wounds. No nothing. Kevin noticed her look and smiled. "You aren't the only one whose been getting better, Gwen" Kevin smirked as he began to move over to her. Gwen shuddered looking back down at her hands to find the blocks melting but the scars and wounds still remain. He grabbed her again and nuzzled his face into the crevice of her neck. He rested his chin on her neck before holding her arms in place so she couldn't move. She winced trying to remove herself from him but he was a lot more stronger than her. He changed the taps to a hot setting and held her there in place.

"Soon Gwen, soon you'll be mine; lovely Gwen" He nuzzled in her ear. Gwen winced her eyes feeling the hot water begin to touch her skin.

She gritted her teeth trying to remove him from her. She attempted to push her back. She shoved him back but it didn't work. "Nuh, let go" She winced her eyes. He kept her there for a few seconds letting the boiling water land on her poor skin. Gwen screamed before she pushed back. Kevin let her go. She fell down onto the floor clutching her hands. "You know Gwen, I don't think you'll be using your powers for a while" He laughed at her before grabbing her face squishing her cheeks. Gwen narrowed her eyes up at him as he stared down at her.

"I think you and me need to talk Gwen"

* * *

><p>Max was the first to arrive to the Tennyson household. He noted that Kevin's car was out front before Frank's was as he parked the RV in the driveway. Max frowned as he walked over to the front door opening it instead of knocking. He moved in to see an empty house with only the kitchen door swinging open. "Gwen?" Max called out but he recieved no answer. Max pelted to the kitchen instantly noticing that something was off. He barged in to see his granddaughter on the ground clutching her hands with an ice pack in between them. He noticed the oven door was still open and the roast duck lying burnt on the ground. "What happened?" He raced up to her groaning her and holding her in tightly. "I..." Gwen winced her eyes. Max took her chin and gently lifted it up to look at him. "Gwen, can you here me?" He asked. Gwen nodded slowly. "What happened?"<p>

"I fell"

"Looks like you burnt your hands" He took them gently in his. "I think your dad's got some ice spray around here somewhere" He whispered standing up and walking over to the cupboard removing a small red medical bag. He took out a spray can and shook it before coming back over to her and kneeling down next to her. "Where's Kevin?" Max asked. Gwen shook her head as Max undid the lid and took her left hand. He began spraying the cool liquid onto her hands as Gwen winced yelping from the pain. "It's alright, Kiddo" He took her other hand and applied the spray.

Gwen winced hissing from the pain letting her hands slide down beside her waist before Max walked around her cleaning the burnt duck off the floor and putting it in the bin before turning the oven off. "Did you burn your hands on the oven?" He asked shouting out to her. Gwen stared at the wall nervously thinking of what Kevin had told her.

"Gwen?" He placed a hand on her shoulder. Gwen looked up at him. "Are you okay, you look a bit tense"

Gwen stared down at her hands. "Kevin, he told me he wanted me to live with him" Gwen informed him. Max leaned back thinking. "When did he ask you?"

Before he gave me the ice pack. About 10 minutes ago" Gwen breathed out looking up at him. He sat down next to her and thought about her condition. "Why does Kevin want you to live with him?" He asked.

Gwen breathed out thinking back to Ben. "He wants me to be his slave like I was for Ben's. That's at least that's what I think" Gwen frowned looking up at her grandpa. "Did he do this to you?" Max asked. "No, really. He put my hands under boiling water" Gwen showed her hands to him. "They look painful. I'll put some hydration cream on them and wrap them in gauze cloth" He told her. "How long have you put them under cold water for?" He asked. "Not long"

Max helped her up. She huddled close to him trying to maintain some balance. "Nuh, my head hurts"

"You probably knocked it when you fell" He ran the taps placing her hands under the water. Gwen breathed out enjoying the cold. Max moved away from her and over to the freezer. "I think you need to lay down for a while" He told her running a hand through her hair as she kept her hands under the water. She winced her eyes as Max felt a small bump on her head. He placed the ice pack on it before turning the taps off and leading her out of the room towards the couch. "Sit down, Gwen" He helped her lay down on the couch. "I have to get dinner ready"

"I order some pizza" He placed the ice pack on her forehead and sat down next to her. Gwen's mind began to flutter. "Gwen, try and stay awake for me" He told her. He clicked his fingers in front of her face. Gwen winced her eyes in pain. He grabbed her papers and began to read over her homework. "Why don't you run me through it. Tell me what you've been doing lately?" He turned back to her but found her passed out eyes closed and breathing in and out slowly. Max sighed turning her head to look at the bump. He placed some of her locks behind her ear. He noticed someone coming down the stairs and looked up to see Kevin coming down. He had wet hair and looked like he had just taken a shower. "Kevin," Max looked up. He smirked coming down and noticing the girl on the couch passed out. "You want to tell me what happened?" Max asked. Kevin looked down. "Nothing. I took a shower and Gwen was cooking dinner"

"Why do you want Gwen to live with you?"

"I think she'll be better off with me" Kevin walked over to the both of them. Max stood up. "Kevin, I want you to leave my granddaughter alone" Max hissed at him. Kevin placed his arms up in defense but still retained his smirk. "Relax Max I just want what's best for her" Kevin sat down opposite them. "What could beating her have anything to do with getting better?"

"Keeping her under control. She has a violent temper from Ben. I mean didn't she beat her cousin up" Kevin chuckled lightly. "What do you want, Kevin?" He wanted him to get to the point. "I think Gwen will be safer in my hands"

"Why?"

"Cause Frank's gone nuts"

Max turned his head. "My son's not insane"

"Really? I mean he's keeping Gwen under 24/7 surveillance; like a prisoner. I mean she doesn't even go to school anymore she has tutor's coming round her house and when's the last time you saw her walking down the street without somebody by her side"

Max's eyes widened. "She's a prisoner, Max, if she comes with me-"

"She'll be just the same off" Max butted in. Kevin frowned. "You don't know that. I saved her life. I saved your life; I saved the life of everyone on the planet; heck, everyone in this entire universe" Kevin leaned forward angrily. Max frowned at him. "Gwen's not going with you, Kevin. I'm her family; I take care of her" Max whispered before looking down at her granddaughter. He watched as she winced her eyes trapped in a nightmare. He noticed Kevin's frown out of the corner of his eyes. Max looked over to him. "She's going to be mine, Max. What happens when her medibotts runs out or her tablets?" Kevin asked. Max didn't answer he could already tell Kevin was up to something. The dark haired man stood up and left leaving the old man and his granddaughter alone. Max kept a comforting hand on her cheek brushing her cheek. "I wonder what you're dreaming of?" He asked her.

* * *

><p><em>The redhead breathed out harshly watching her cousin grabbing the man roughly with his hands and throw him against the wall. She watched as the 22 year old screamed in pain as Ben grabbed him dragging him back. Away from her in the corner of the dark lit room was a woman scared and alone; her mother. She winced her eyes clutching her hands into fists trying to move but couldn't. <em>

_She couldn't move any of her limbs. _

_She was stuck. _

_Stuck and defenceless. _

_She couldn't do anything she couldn't help._

_ Gwen watched as her cousin beat them both. But his face began to change. It was Kevin's; no longer Ben's. Gwen's eyes widened as he couldn't to beat her family to death marking open wounds in their bodies as Gwen screamed for them to let them go. Begged for their lives to be spared but he ignored her. Like he always did. Gwen winced her eyes and in an instance all the noise stopped. She opened one of her eyes slowly and looked to find that she was in a hospital bed. Her dad was sat down next to her with a briefcase going over some papers._

_Gwen let her other eye slide open gently before she took in her scenery. She was in a hospital room and her family was surrounding her. Max, Mum, Dad, Aunt Saundra, Uncle Carl. "Gwen?" She felt someone brush her cheek. She looked to her left to see Ben sitting down next to her but it was the old Ben. "Ben?" She stared at him happily. "You're alive? Where have you been?" She asked trying to lean forward but found her body no longer able to move. She looked down at herself to find that her whole body was laying limp._

_"I-I can't move" She told him but he just brushed her cheek ignoring her. "Ben?" She asked desperately. "We're going to be turning off life support soon" Frank mumbled. Gwen turned her head to the side to find her dad compiling his papers. "What?" Gwen stared at him shocked. Lilly moved forward. "We should sit her up" She felt Max come round and take her arms picking her up and sitting her up. "Let me go" She tried to fight with him. "Ben, tell him to let me go" She called over to her cousin. Ben turned and unplugged the life support machine._

_"What are you doing. Put it back on" She shouted at him but he wouldn't listen. No one was listening. "STOP" She screamed her head off. Frank stood up and came over with a needle. He placed it into the IV. Gwen looked over to it and began to get to a whole level of scared. She tried to move her arm away and take out the IV or at least she wanted too. Frank injected the needle into the IV._

_"STOP" She shouted at him before her face was grabbed and held in place. She turned to see who was holding her. It was her mother and her brother. "It's okay Gwen" She whispered. "Help!" She called out to her but she shushed her. Gwen shook her head. "Just give in Gwen. Just close your eyes the pain will be over soon"  
><em>

_Gwen shook her head. "This can't be happening. Ben tell her I'm..." Ben was no longer there. No one was there. She was now in a dark room with only her mother and brother sitting in bed by her side. They took her hands. Lily lifted her burnt one up to her lips and kissed it. _

_"It'll be all over soon, dear"_

* * *

><p>Gwen jumped up in a sweat of heat. Liquid dripped down her forehead and down her neck as she took in her surroundings. She was back in her house; safe; sound; not dead. Gwen looked over frantically trying to find someone that could help her. She found her family at the table eating. Frank was staring at her from over at the couch. Gwen breathed in and out fast. He jumped up and came over to her with a plate of food and a glass of water. He sat down next to her and placed her food on the table. He helped her sit up before passing her her tablets and the glass of water. She went straight for the water first sculling it down before taking the tablets. She began to choke. Frank patted her back.<p>

"You were just having a nightmare Gwen, it's alright" He told her.

She sat up.

"It felt so real" She breathed out.

"Your fever came back" He felt her forehead to feel the intense heat.

Frank took his hand away before removing her tablets from his pocket and opened them.

"When's the last time you took them" He looked down at her watch to find it hit 7 hours and 10 minutes.

"Your alarm didn't go off" He stared up at her. Gwen shook her head removing them from him and taking them in one gulp with water. "What were you dreaming of?" Frank asked placing the dinner on her lap. She picked up her fork and began the sliced up chicken. Frank watched her ignore her burnt palms and began eating like she hadn't eaten for a week. "What happened to your hands?" He asked whispering.

Gwen ignored him.

Frank looked back over to Saundra, Carl and Max staring down looking worried. Max was the first one to get up and move over to her. He placed both hands on her shoulders behind her making her jump.

"I think we need to talk Kiddo" He muttered into her ear. Gwen sighed placing her plate down as well as her fork. Saundra and Carl over to the couch. "Where's Kevin?" Gwen muttered her voice hoarse and raspy. "He said he had to go attend to something" Max sat down beside her and took her hand in his. "What's going on?" She asked staring at all of them worriedly. Saundra took out a piece of paper in her pocket. "Oh boy" Gwen breathed out staring at all of them. "Gwen, we know things have been hard with your cousin...my son, taking over the universe and you being in a coma" Saundra began. "And we know that because of your condition it's been hard for you to get back on your feet"

Gwen frowned by her words. "Could you please get to the point?" Gwen rubbed her head feeling an incoming migrane. "Gwen, don't be rude" Frank muttered under his breath. Carl breathed out. "Gwen, I think Ben's had a little affect on you"

Gwen stared up at him. "What do you mean?" Gwen asked.

Max leaned forward. "Some rumours have been spreading that you and Ben had an intimate relationship on board the ship. They think there's a resistance to take over the world again in Ben's honour. They think you're still helping Ben" Max told her truthfully. "I haven't even seen Ben for months" Gwen muttered. Max nodded.  
>"I know, there just rumours"<p>

"So what's the point in all of this them?"

Saundra and Carl looked at each other worriedly. "We think you might be suffering from Post Traumatic Stress disorder as well as Stockholm Syndrome" Saundra muttered. Gwen stood up gritting her teeth. "That's immoral I didn't have an intimate relationship with Ben and I'm not crazy" Max and Frank grabbed her trying to push her down and restrain her. They won pretty easily.

"Alright that's enough. Gwen your condition and the rumours are building up; they're threatening our leadership" It was her dad's turn to speak and his words hurt like ice picks. Each word stabbed deep into her heart. Gwen's eyes widened. She breathed out. "Is that why you've been shutting me off from the world?" Gwen asked whispering. Frank bit his bottom lip. He didn't answer her but an answer wasn't needed. She knew what he meant. "Oh," Gwen stood up. "I think I need some time to think" Gwen muttered standing up.

"Gwen" Saundra called out to her as her foot dangled over the first step to the stairs.

"We think you should see a Psychiatrist"

Gwen nodded walking up the stairs in defeat. She closed her door gently wanting to lock it but couldn't thanks to her dad's 'no locking the door' rule after Kevin attacked her. Not that he knew. Gwen walked over to the window trying to force it open. She saw it locked from the outside and sighed. She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a black bag. She placed her clothes into it as well as some money she had collected over the past couple of months. She opened her draw to find several bottles of her medication and well as her script. She placed it in her bag before turning back and grabbing her wallet.

She found $26 in there.

She sighed.

It wasn't enough to live on for the time she was considering running away for. She looked over to a few of her magic books kept under her bed. She grabbed them and placed them in the bag before turning to a pictures on her night stand. She smiled at the happy photos. She should've got one with Ken before all of this happened. She removed them from their frame and placed them in the bag before zipping it up. She heard a knock on her door.

"Gwen?" It was Max. Gwen shoved her bag under the bed and sat down on it before Max popped his head in. He frowned seeing her there. He walked in closing the door gently. "I just wanted to see how you are" He sat down next to her instantly noticing the picture frames. He sighed as he slid his heel back feeling the back. "I'm fine Grandpa, it shouldn't matter if your Dad's been keeping you under lockdown or that he cares about his job more than his family" Gwen tucked her legs up to her chest and held them. Max sighed. "You know I did the exact same thing to my family and you know how that turned out" He whispered. "I practically ran away from them when they needed me the most" Gwen turned to him. "Figured it out huh?" Max stood up grabbing her bag under the bed. "Your not that sneaky, Kiddo" He whispered. "I know" Gwen sighed as Max placed the bag on the bed. He looked over to her as she avoided any eye contact. He turned back unzipping the bag to see what she had packed. Max smiled as he saw the pictures. "Gwen, you can't run away"

"I know; it would break my dad's heart" Gwen whispered looking down at her hands. "It's not just that" Gwen looked up at him. "Gwen we've been running out of medibots for the past months. I only have one bottle left despite asking the Galvin specifically to make more" Gwen's eyes lit up. "They haven't answered back yet. Said they were too busy making repairs to their own homeworld to deal with us" Max sighed breathing out trying to rid himself of the aggression pulsing through his veins. "I can give you the last vile if you like Kiddo, but it's not going to stop the inevitable and the fact that you'll be on your own isn't good. Your family can take care of you" He placed his hand in her's and bent down.

"Please Gwen" She looked away unsure. "It's not dying I'm worried about grandpa, it's being trapped and caged like a prisoner; like I am now. I want to my freedom back" Gwen whispered tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"I'll speak to your dad about at least letting you out for a few hours to go for a jog and maybe the library. Would that be better?" He asked. Gwen's bottom lip shook. "You just don't get it" She whispered removing her hand from him. "Gwen, I have to keep you safe. Your Dad and I can't afford to lose you too. Do you understand?" He asked. Gwen nodded furrowing her brow and looking away. She nodded slowly unhappy with the idea. "I'm going to keep the last serum in the Rustbucket. When you start to feel a little weaker just give me a call and I'll give you a quarter of the serum. We'll spread it out so it lasts longer"

Gwen continued to nod.

"It's only til the Galvin arrive with the new serum until then please don't run away" He kissed her forehead before standing up and opening the door only to see Kevin hiding behind it ease dropping on their conversation. "Kevin, I thought you were out running errands" Max narrowed his eyes at him. "Oh," He stood up itching the back of his neck. "I was then I just got back and didn't want to interrupt your conversation" Max turned slightly seeing the pissed off look in his granddaughters eyes. "Please go to sleep Gwen" Max whispered before closing the door leaving the girl alone with the duffle back and the dark. Max turned to Kevin and crossed his arms. "Don't easedrop on my conversations with Gwen, Kevin" He stated sharply. Kevin shrugged his shoulders. "It seemed important. I didn't want to interrupt" He stated casually but Max saw through it. "What ever you're up to Eleven I will find out" Max stated as clear as crystal. "Got it?" He asked.

Kevin smirked.

"Got it" He simply said walking off suspiciously.

* * *

><p>So this was going to be an 11 000 word chapter to fit more Bwen time in but I decided to split it up. I know I promised Bwen in this chapter but I kind of ran out of space but don't worry he will be in the next chapter and the next chapter's more about their relationship with each other.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Another long chapter. I decided to release this chapter early thanks to the nice comments left by the two guests, DisneyGirl10- (yes Kevin's going to get what's coming to him in the next chapter and I'll make it a descriptive scene) and 123 (Just a heads up I've included many Bwen moments in this chapter so I hope you enjoy it.

Anyway please don't forget to review. :3

* * *

><p>A week past and Gwen's midibots were beginning to wear off. Luckily her grandpa spoke to her dad about letting her out each morning for a job to get strength back into her body. She bolted through the alleyway heading up to the shops before stopping. Her legs buckled threatening to heel over at any second if she continued her pace but she had to persist through. She had to get stronger. The redhead leaned over the water fountain and began to sip slowly as someone caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. "Lovely Gwen" Gwen breathed out as she turned her head looking over to see Darkstar with his casual uniform on only this time he was in a wheel chair. "W-What happened?" She backed off no longer finding the man a threat due to his missing legs. Darkstar breathed out.<p>

"Why do you act so surprised?" He asked.

"After all it was you who did this to me"

Gwen shook her head. "What? I haven't even seen you in years. How could I have possibly done that?" She placed her hands up in the air in defense. He breathed out. "Your cousin's little rampage. He blamed me for your condition because of you I suffered"

"That's not my fault your just a creepy creeper" She breather out crossing her arms. He leaned forward in his chair. "It is your fault. I would've been off scott free if your big mouth hadn't of butted in and ruined my life"

Gwen arched her eyebrow. "I haven't done anything"

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK 9 months ago<p>

Gwen laid in Ben's green and black laced bed as she struggled with injuries. Her mind had been racing all day with flashbacks of her passed infused with nightmares. The oxygen pipe stuck out from her mouth as she laid there sweat pouring off her forehead and down her mangled body. Her delicate left hand sat in another's fitting perfectly with the shape of his palm. He squeezed her hand gently bringing it up to his mouth and kissing her knuckles.

"It's alright, Gwen, I'm going to make you all better" He whispered. Gwen shook feeling her body turn from hot to cold in an instant. Ben pushed the covers up to her chin before brushing her cheek with his fingers. Her eyes winced in pain.

She turned her head to her side and began to breath in and out heavily.

"Gwen, what's wrong?" He asked holding her closer.

"Michael" She weazed through her breaths before wincing his name stun her ears as she imagined him latching on and trying to still her energy. She gritted her teeth in pain. "Let me go" She stated in her sleep. Ben pulled her in closer so his hand were laced around the crevice of her hospital gown. He picked her up in his arms and pushed her head forward into the crevice of his neck. "Don't worry Gwen I'll make the pain go away" He kissed her forehead before laying her back down and tucking her up. He then walked out of the room locking his door so no one could get in and out without his permission.

"GUARDS" He shouted. One came rushing up.

"Yes, master high lord-"

"Find Michael Morningstar and bring him to me. Alive" Ben cut him off before walking away.

* * *

><p>END OF FLASHBACK<p>

"So why didn't Ben just kill you?" She asked curiously. "He wanted to make me suffer. He took away my powers. He took away my looks. He cut my legs off in front of me while I was still awake and now I want my revenge" He wheeled closer to her. Gwen rolled her eyes before noticing the down slope of the hill they were on. She shrugged as he came close and brought her leg up kicking him back.

His wheel chair hit back racing down the hill as Gwen turned to the shop in front of her. Gwen looked up at the sign and smiled. She walked in order a smoothie and sat down. She placed her elbows on the table and looked out the window. "May I sit?" Gwen looked up to see a cloaked man with a brown beard and bright green eyes. His blue jumper clung tightly around his form as his hood hung low over his face. Gwen smiled as he sat down opposite her. "Hey," She breathed out looking around making sure the coast was clear. He smiled at her. She returned the favour for a few short seconds.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Where were you?" She asked.

Ben frowned.

"I needed to get you alone, your dad has Kevin spying after you most of the time"

Gwen looked up at the waiter passing her the two smoothies. "You knew I was coming?" He asked. Gwen passed him his smoothie. "I could feel your energy watching over me, you just never bothered to appear"

Ben smirked. "You got your powers back" He smirked.

Gwen smiled. "Yeah, grandpa removed it thankfully" Gwen looked down at her hands showing Ben the burns. "Kevin did that to you did he?" Ben took her hands in his gently. Gwen looked away from him. "Ben, do you know where I can get some more medibots from?"

"You need more?"

"Yeah, I only have one left and Grandpa and I are trying to conserve the last one until the Galvin make more"

"I'm sorry Gwen" He whispered. Gwen stared down at her hands removing them from him and placing them around her cold smoothie cup. "Thanks anyway" She whispered sipping her smoothie. "I'll get you some Gwen" He placed a hand on his smoothie and leaned back on his chair. "I bumped into Darkstar"

Ben's eyes lit up. "Why?"

"He was outside the shop. He said you took his powers"

"I gave them to you"

Gwen looked up at him. "It's the only reason you're able to absorb energy. You couldn't do that before remember?" He smiled at her. Gwen smiled back. "It's a horrible gift to take energy from another but thank you. It's been making me feel stronger"

"How's the family?"

"I don't want to talk about it" She looked out the window. "It's almost noon"

"So,"

"I have to go home"

"I've got my tutor's coming over and I have a maths test" She stood up chucking her smoothie in the bin. "Whatever. I have to go to the bathroom. Wait outside, I'll walk you home" Gwen nodded walking outside and taking her phone out. She placed it up to her ear. "Hey dad...yeah I just got a smoothie... no noones with...yes dad...yes dad...I'll be home soon...yes dad"

Far away a man sat in a truck his fingers clenched around the steering wheel. He noticed the man follow her in but not out with her. He gritted his teeth. He had been seeing her. The dark haired man turned the wheel to the left and flawed the accelerator. Noone saw what happened next. She was up one second talking on the phone the next she was on the ground screaming for the pain to end. Ben raced outside seeing the girl with blood and cuts covering her body. Her phone laid next to her with someone calling her name. Ben bent down next to her his hoody still up hiding his face. He brushed her scratched cheek as she shook from the cold. "no, no, no, no, no" Ben shook his head in disbelief.

"Come on Gwen" He placed his ear up to her chest. He removed his ear pressing down on her chest 30 times before opening her mouth and breathing in twice. "Come on, Red" He breathed out sweating as he performed CPR. She breathed out and in in less than 5 minutes coughing up a lung full of blood. He turned to her side in the recovery position. He looked up to see the police coming. "I'm sorry Gwen but this is going to hurt" He whispered grabbing her. Gwen screamed as she felt her back twist awkwardly as he swing her over his shoulder.

"Ah," Gwen screamed as Kevin got out of the truck.

He raced after Ben as he raced into the alley.

He saw the redhead's hair draping down Ben's back as he ran.

"TENNYSON" Ben turned to see Kevin behind him. He smirked activating his omnitrix. "JETRAY" Ben sprung into the air flying into the sky with Gwen in toe. He pulled down into the mountain side and began sprinting through the woods until he came upon a small shack. He bursted inside closing the door before placing her down onto the couch. "Ah," Gwen screamed in pain as she clutched her 'U' shaped right arm into her body.

Ben kneeled down by the fire place lighting the fire. "It's alright Gwen" He walked up to her and sat down beside her. He grabbed her arm and took her left hand and held it. "Gwen?" He called out to her. She shook opening one of her eyes as she left her left eye winced. "Make...the pain...go away" She begged. Ben brushed her cheek with his hand. "I'm going to fix you up" He whispered looking over to the first aid kit. He got up and grabbed the first aid kit before grabbing a knife off the table. Gwen watched with her one eye as he sat down beside her. He grabbed her shirt unbuttoning it before bringing the knife towards her shorts and cutting her sleeves off as well as her shorts. Gwen breathed out as he striped her down. He stared at her broken arm.

"It...It hurts" Gwen stared down at her arm.

"It's alright Gwen" He grabbed the antiseptic bottle and a rag.

"This is going to hurt a little" He told her. He applied the antiseptic to her arm. Gwen screamed wincing her eyes as he rubbed her face down with the cloth. She began to choke on the upcoming blood in her throat. Ben noticed her silence and turned her head to the side. "You've punctured a lung" He informed her as she turned her head to her side coughing the blood up and letting the dribble fall to the floor. "I need to drain the blood out of your lungs" Gwen looked up at him with one eye widened as more blood came up. "I need you to hold still" Gwen shook her head as he removed the knife and a small plastic pipe from the first aid kit. "Gwen please" He brushed her cheek. He leaned down face to face with her.

"I need you to trust me" He whispered. Gwen shook her head unable to speak.

"Gwen" He whispered rubbing her cheek. "Please Baby" Gwen turned her head. Did he just call her baby? Gwen looked up into his eyes seeing the hurt and pain in his eyes. It was Ben. It was her Ben. She winced nodding turning her head to the side and keeping her eyes closed for the pain to escalate. Ben took one sharp breath before stabbing the knife through the left side of her lung. Gwen breathing began to slow as she stared at the other side of the room her vision going fuzzy. Ben placed the pipe into the wound. "Gwen I need you to cough" He told her. His words were barely audible but she still did what he said. She coughed lightly feeling the tube in her chest. Ben watched as the bubbles of blood escaped through the small tube. He leaned down kissing her cheek.

"Good girl" He whispered as Gwen's vision began to get hazy.

The last thing she saw was Ben drifting over her like a guardian angel.

* * *

><p>When Gwen next awoke she found herself tucked up on the couch with a fire brewing next to her. She felt a slight movement under her head and turned to find herself on Ben's lap. He had his hand wrapped tightly in her left.<p>

Gwen turned to her right arm to find it completely bandaged up and wrapped tightly against her chest so she couldn't move it. Gwen breathed out before looking up at him. She released her hand from his and pulled the blanket down checking on her chest. She noticed that she was completely redressed in a white shirt. She pulled it down slightly to get a look at the large band aid covering her left lung.

Gwen looked up at her cousin to see that he had fallen asleep.

He had rings under his eyes looking like he hadn't slept for weeks. She brought her left hand up and placed it on his cheek. Ben's eyes fluttered open and in an instance he stared down at her. He smiled taking her left hand and bringing it in front of his lips kissing it over and over. Gwen giggled lightly trying to upset her wounds but it didn't help. Gwen swallowed the lump in her throat before leaning over to the side of her cheek. "How are you feeling?" He asked brushing her bandage cheek. "Nuh, what happened?" Gwen asked. "You got hit by a truck"

"What?"

"This truck came out of nowhere and smashed right into you"

Gwen shook her head. She lifted her upper body up and removed the blanket to find her left ankle and right leg completely bandage. "No," Gwen's eyes flipped open. "This can't be happening" Gwen whispered shaking her head like it was the end of the world. Tears streamed down her face. Ben stared feeling the guilt build up in his heart. "Gwen, it's okay. I'm here. I'm going to keep you safe, I'll help you get better, I'll help you walk again" He brushed her cheek. Gwen sniffed. "I've got some pancakes make and everything if you want breakfast?" He asked gently.

"I feel sick" She whispered.

Ben got up and helped her sit up on the couch. He grabbed a pillow from the other couch and placed them on the coffee table. "Put your feet up" He asked. Slowly Gwen raised her legs placing them onto the table. Ben moved over wrapping the blanket around her body and over her legs before grabbing another pillow and placing it behind her back and neck. He then walked over to the counter grabbing a white mug and passing it to her. "Here, I made it for you" He gently placed it in her left hand.

Gwen looked down to see the hot chocolate with the two marshmellows floating in the fluff of the milk. Gwen smiled looking down at it and chuckling lightly. Ben then walked over to her with a plate of pancakes. He placed it on Gwen's lap. Gwen looked down smiling reading the pancakes. "I'm sorry" She read the syrup writing. Gwen looked over to him. Ben frowned. "What are you sorry for exactly?" She wanted to push it. "For everything I put you through. I wasn't myself. I'm sorry I made you suffer. I'm sorry I sentenced your family to their deaths and I'm sorry for not taking your side over Sithon's" He leaned in closer to her. "That's all I wanted to hear" She whispered leaning her head on his shoulder in a type of hugging way. Ben smirked.

"Come on, you need to eat" He began cutting her pancake up into pieces.

"Hey, have you seen my phone by any chance?" She asked. "Yeah, its up on the side I was taking the tracking device out of it" He informed her.

"Tracking device?" She asked. Ben nodded concentrating on cutting the pancakes up into bite size pieces. He stabbed a piece onto the fork before lifting it up to her lips. "It's how your dad's been keeping an eye on you" She opened her mouth letting him place the fork into her mouth.

Gwen munched down the pancakes as Ben began his story. "So you've just been following me?" She asked. Ben shook his head. "No, I've been keeping an eye on you but I have been up to other important things" He gave her another piece. She moaned.

Ben smirked.

"You like the pancakes" He stated giving her another piece. She nodded. "It takes the pain away" She whispered in between chunks of food. Ben took a bite of the food and moaned as well. "Guess you're taking a fancy to my cooking huh Gwen" He leaned forward giving her another piece. Gwen shook her head smiling. She brought her cup up to her lips and took a sip. Ben watched her lips touch the cup. For some reason he became jealous of the cup. He wanted to be in it's position right now.

"You look beautiful" He whispered.

"Huh?" She turned to him not hearing what he said.

"I said..." He blushed.

"That...you've got something on your face"

"Oh," She attempted to balance the cup on her lap but it wasn't working. Ben pulled his sleeve up and wiped her lips. "There all cleaned up" He told her. Gwen smirked. "Thanks but there's one more thing?" She looked over to him with begging eyes. "Name it" Ben smirked back at her. "Can I have a foot rub?"

Ben sighed. "Fine" He got up and grabbed her feet. Gwen leaned back in her chair enjoying the comfort. She closed her eyes and let her head lay back on the couch. "Ben?"

"Yeah"

"Do you know who hit me with the truck?"

"Yeah," Ben sighed.

Gwen opened one eye. "Ben, who hit me with the truck?"

Ben gritted his teeth. "Kevin" He growled angrily. "Why did he hit me?"

"I don't really know but we'll figure it out" Ben smirked at her. "Hey, what ever happened to the Plumbers helpers, Julie and Cooper?" Gwen asked looking over to him. "Do you really have to ask?"

"Are they dead?"

Ben nodded.

"A day after you first woke up I heard Julie had been sleeping around with Kevin. I got so upset I guess I just had a total meltdown. I sent her to the Mel Void and I forced you to clean and eventually put you in a horrible position"

"In isolation. In a jail with that psychopathic doctor" Gwen closed her eyes as Ben stopped rubbing her feet. "What doctor?" He asked.

"The one you kept sending in to clean me up and he unstitched my wounds"

"There was no doctor. That was me"

The redhead lifted her head staring up at him. "There was a doctor. He grabbed and tried to restrain me when I saved your life. I saw him. I saw"

"Maybe it was a figurment of your imagination. Besides I have a lot of guards on my ship; it could have just been one of them. I didn't let anyone touch you. I wanted you left alone"

Gwen breathed out her left eye flinching to close again. She allowed it and it captured Ben's attention. "What's wrong with your eye?"

Gwen shrugged. Ben came over and tried to pry her eyeslids open. "Ah," Gwen winced. "Ben, stop you're hurting me" She tried to move her head away from him. "Just stay still okay, I just want to see it" Ben pried it open with his fingernails. He saw the bloodshot eye. He stared at the blood surrounding it. "Woah" Ben breathed out letting her close her eyes. "What's wrong with it?" She asked. "It's blood shot. There's a lot of blood in it" Ben informed her. "Do you have my tablets?"

Ben looked over to the table. "I've got the ones' in your pocket. I'm going to pick up the rest today while you're asleep"

"I'm not tired"

"You will be. I brought a few movies for you to watch while I'm out"

"What if I need the bathroom?"

"You'll just need to wait til I get back otherwise I can just get you a bottle"

Gwen frowned. She sighed. "Just put on a movie. I'll wait to you get back" She sighed taking a sip from her drink. Ben placed the tablets next to her. "I'll be back in an hour please don't try to get up" He told her getting up. He kissed her on the cheek before walking out the room leaving her alone to watch the G rated movie.

* * *

><p>Ben walked out of the cabin closing the door and making sure it was locked before he began his stretch into town. He walked towards an old 1997 Hyonda suzzuki which he had unused out the back of the cabin when he first decided to vacate. His first stop was at grandpa's RV which concealed the vile. He placed his hoody on and slowly drove into the camping grounds to find many people outside Max's home.<p>

Ben frowned as he watched the old man outside with his hands up in the air trying to talk to the people. They didn't look happy news reported surrounded him like sea gulls fighting over a chip at the beach. Ben shook his head in sympathy as he pulled round the back of the RV and got out of his car.

"People, People, People" He could hear Max's voice trying to grasp some handle on the situation. Ben looked down at the omnitrix and began dialing GhostFreak. He turned intangible before gliding into the RV. He searched around keeping a close eye on the windows so he would not be seen luckily for him the blinds were shut and he listened to Max's voice and the allogations made to him whilst he searched. "My granddaughter is not a criminal. She hasn't been helping Ben and the rest of my family isn't either"

"Then how do you explain her disappearance"

"I don't know where she has gone off too"

"So you think she's helping Ben 10,000"

"No,"

"Mr. Tennyson how do you know that. She could be planting a bomb inside city square"

"What? My granddaughter's not a terrorist and neither's the rest of my family"

Without the slightest thought Max turned and entered the Rustbucket slamming the door. "I can't believe that" He muttered under his breath before he stared up at the outline of an alien.

"You shouldn't be here" Max whispered. "You've caused my family too much grief"

"I'm still your family" Ben slammed down the omnitrix revealing himself. Max shook his head. "What do you want Ben?" Max asked making sure all the blinds were closed. "I'm looking for the vile"

"Why do you need it?"

"It's important" Ben opened the fridge to see it lying there half empty. "You've got Gwen haven't you?"

Ben nodded. "Where is she?"

"Safe" Ben removed the vile from the fridge and placed it in his pocket. "Where Ben?" Max frowned at the boy.

"Where I'm staying. What's with all the people outside?" It was Ben's turn to investigate. Max sighed. "Someone's been spreading rumours about our family helping you to get your power back. They think we're criminals and it's taking a turn on our roles as leaders of the state. They think Kevin should just be mayor instead" Max sat down looking at his favourite mug on the table. "Sure Kevin's not making the rumours up?" Ben sat down next to him. Max looked up at his grandson. "I'm starting to think that; he's the only one with allogations not made against his name" Max looked over to the clock. Ben followed his eyes. 10:45am. He had been away from her for over 45 minutes. "I've got to go get some of Gwen's stuff" Ben stood up. "Wait" Max stood up. "I'll come with you. Let me just start up the RV and we'll both go over" Max walked to the front. Ben sat back down and nodded.

* * *

><p>Within 10 minutes they were there. Max was the only one to walk inside. He collected Gwen's black bag which she was going to run away with and quickly walked down stairs. He heard someone coughing from the behind him and turned. There was a man at the table; one of Gwen's tutor's.<p>

"Mr. Tennyson, you wouldn't know where Miss Tennyson is today do you. She has several assignments due including an overdue Maths test" The man crossed his arms. "I'm sorry" Max turned. "I haven't seen her; she's probably just wondered off somewhere. I'll give her a call" Max smiled.

"Don't bother. They're a day overdue so she has failed" The man frowned. Max frowned back at the man annoyed at how much stress the girl has been getting. "Well I'm sure you'll inform her Dad about that" Max closed the front door and walked back over to the RV to see Ben.

"I'll drive" Ben stated hoping into the drivers seat.

* * *

><p>Gwen awoke to the sounds of her ringtone. She turned her head to the side opening her eyes to find that the movie was still playing and her phone was vibrating on the coffee table. With one swing of her left arm Gwen leaned over and grabbed the phone off the side before looking up at the screen. Her vision was still blurry as she tried to read the words. She figured it was her dad calling probably for the hundreth time. That or her maths tutor; she was supposed to have a test with him yesterday but she got hit by a truck. She figured he'd just understand and just do it when she got back. "Hello" Gwen placed the phone up to her ear. "So I didn't kill you"<p>

Gwen's eyes widened as she heard a wicked laugh. "W-What do you want?" She asked. "You know your dad and I were just talking about you" Gwen gritted her teeth she straightened up removing all fear from her voice. "Let him go, Kevin, he hasn't done anything" Gwen narrowed her eyes. "Right in case you haven't noticed Gwen you've got no leverage. I'd try something else maybe you meeting me at a particular place"

Gwen went silent. "Think of it as a trade off. Your Dad for you. I think it sounds fair"

Gwen didn't answer him. "I'm guessing from your silence that it's a deal. How's 8pm Saturday my house sound. You'll notice it it's a giant mansion now" Gwen could hear Kevin's smirk on the phone. "Oh and Gwen, if you tell your stupid cousin or that old man of yours I am going to kill your dad. Do you understand?" Gwen nodded. "Tell me that you understand"

"I understand" Gwen breathed out. "Good. Make sure you're there on time" He hung up. Gwen relaxed thinking about what she was going to do. She placed her phone down on the side and sat up using her left arm to gain some support. She then looked over to her tablets still left on the side. She took them before her alarm went off so it would be one less thing to worry about. She then swallowed the rest of her water as the front door opened. Gwen turned to see her cousin and grandpa walking in through the front. "Grandpa" She smiled at him.

"Gwen" He came rushing over bringing her in for a hug. He brushed her cheek staring down at her.

"What happened?" He asked removing the blanket and staring down at her arm and damaged legs. Gwen frowned. "Kevin ran me over with a truck" She looked the other way. "Are you in pain?" Gwen nodded. "Ben there's a first aid kit in the RustBucket. Can you grab it?" Max asked. Ben nodded before walking out the room. Max turned back to her and smiled. "I'm so glad you're okay, but how'd you survive?"

"Ben, saved me he removed the blood from my lungs" Gwen showed him the stitching on her chest. "Ouch" Max whispered. "I need to get you home" Max placed a hand on her back. "Come on" He grabbed her and pulled her up. "Ah," Gwen winced her eyes as he held her in closely. "Grandpa I don't want to go anywhere" Gwen gritted her teeth as he walked over to the door to find Ben standing there with the black bag. "What do you think you're doing?" Ben upper body tensed. Max breathed out. "I have to take her home" Max whispered. "She has to go to a hospital"

"No, she's not going anywhere. I'm taking care of her" Ben walked forward. Ben stared down at her. "Grandpa please" She begged. "I want to stay with Ben" She whispered. Max sighed. He placed her down on the black leather couch. He wrapped her up in a blanket. Ben threw his medical bag at him. Max sat down next to her and opened it up. He took out his flashlight and shone it in her eyes. "Open yours left eye, Kiddo" He told her but she shied away.

"Don't" She warned.

Max pried it open with her fingernails.

"Ow," Gwen whimpered as he stared into it. He saw the blood in her eyes. He removed his hands and began unwrapping her bandages. Ben came and sat down next to her. She leaned her head on Ben's shoulder as he stroked her hair. "It's alright Gwen, we'll have some dinner later and I'll put on a movie..." He continued on whispering into her ear. Max heard their conversation as he cleaned out her wounds. He couldn't help but notice the loving look in Ben's eyes as he stared down at his cousin. "Did you have all your hot chocolate?"

Gwen nodded.

"I'm was really worried about you" He nuzzled up to her. Max patched up her ankle before standing up. "There all done" Max looked up at them. "Maybe we should put you in the bedroom so you van get some proper rest" Ben looked over to her. "No, I need to make some dinner" Ben walked over to the kitchen. "What do you want to eat, Red?" Ben asked. Gwen shrugged. "Pizza?"

Ben smirked. "I'll put some in the oven" He walked out. Max followed him. Ben walked over to the freezer taking some out. "Gwen said he blasted you with a ray"

Ben nodded.

"She said it changed you back to being good"

Ben nodded placing the pizza's in the oven. "You look like your old self. I can see it in your eyes"

Ben breathed out. "Gwen changed my life. I'm just glad she's alive"

"You and me both" Max looked over to his granddaughter playing with the remote. She flicked through the channels one by one. "Aren't you worried about being found up here?"

"No,"

Ben turned back to his cousin. He smiled as he watched her. She looked so cute tucked up on the couch.

Max noticed his reaction to seeing Gwen and sighed. "You like her don't you?"

Ben didn't answer instead he frowned towards Max. "So what if I do?"

Max shrugged. "You know it's not right. I shouldn't have to tell you that"

"She likes me back. I know she does"

"That's not the problem" Max took a step forward lowering his voice. "Then what's the problem?" Ben asked clueless. "You kidnapped your cousin; you beat her; you took away her family; you took away her powers and she likes you"

Ben gulped looking away. "Ben, doesn't that sound a little off to you" Max crossed his arms. Ben shook his head. "She's not sick"

"Then let me talk to her" Max stated. Ben shook his head. "No, I should. I don't want her to be in love with me just because she's sick" Ben walked out. Max watched as he sat down next to Gwen. He placed a hand on her shoulder before leaning in close and asking her. Gwen stared at the television nodding. She turned it off and turned to him. "You think I'm sick?" She whispered.

Ben nodded. Max looked over to the pizza's noticing the timer go off. He turned and took them out before turning back to see Gwen's anger building up. He watched as her knuckles turned white; she was about to hit him.

Max ran over and grabbed her taking her away from Ben before she had a full meltdown. "Gwen it's okay" He pulled her back shielding and restraining her. "He took away my family" Gwen yelled her cheek going red. "He ruined my life" Gwen clenched her teeth. Ben's eyes widened in fear. Gwen's eyes alit with pure manna but before she could use them she instantly collapsed in Max's arms. "What happened?" Ben raced up to her checking to make sure she was still breathing. "It's alright, she must've exerted to much power at once. It happens. She just needs a few minutes to catch her breath back and she'll be back awake in no time" Max placed her down on the sofa to sleep. "What did you say to her?"

"I asked if she was still mad at me"

"She said no"

"I told her she should be. I told her that I killed her family, stole her powers. I told her she should yell at me. Must've triggered her" Ben looked down at her. Max nodded. "I'm sure she'll be a little calmer when she wakes up. I just hope that she's not suffering from stokholm syndrome" Max wrapped the blanket around her. "I'm sure she isn't" Ben shook his head. "There's always the chance after what you did to her" Max bit back. Ben looked away tears apparent in his eyes. "I never meant to hurt her. I swear. I just wanted her to make her see the way I felt when my family betrayed me" Ben gritted his teeth. Max shook his head. "I wanted her to see that you guys were just bad people all along"

"I wanted-"

"You wanted to brain wash her"

Ben shook his head. "No, I..." Ben rubbed his eyes feeling the tears begin to stain his red flustered cheeks. "It makes sense now. That's why you put her through so much pain and misery. You were trying to break her so that you could rebuild her in your image" Max spit. Ben took a step back holding his head. "I didn't mean to. I wasn't in my right mind. Im...I'm so sorry Gwen" He looked down at the unconscious girl on the couch. Injured; broken; mostly his doing. He sent down next to her rubbing her cheek. He leaned his head down on her chest. "I'm so sorry Gwen"

* * *

><p>Max set the table for the three of them as Ben sat with Gwen holding her hand as she slept. Max placed down the knifes and forks at each plate before walking back into them kitchen to grab the pizzas. "I thought you said she'd be awake by now?" Ben asked whispering. "Gwen's hurt. She could be asleep for another hour if not the whole night" Max stated placing his hand over the pizza's feeling them begin to get cold.<p>

"See if you can wake her up" Max came over to the two of them. Ben looked down before grabbing her shoulders and shaking her lightly. "Gwen?" He whispered caressing her cheek. Gwen moaned wincing her eyes before they fluttered open.

She saw Ben first and narrowed her eyes.

"If you want to hit me you can go ahead I deserve it" Ben closed his eyes. Instantly Gwen's left hand came up and punched him straight in the nose. Ben fell backwards holding his nose as it bled leaving him with a broken nose and two black eyes.

"Ow, I thought you said she was injured" Ben looked over to his grandpa.

"No offence Ben but you kind of did deserve it" Max placed a hand on Gwen's shoulder as she sat up.

"Nuh," She breathed out flexing her left wrist out. "You okay Pumpkin?" Max leaned down at checked her wrist. "Hey, down here" Ben complained. "I think you broke my nose" Ben stood up feeling a little woozy but he got ignored. "My head hurts a little" She placed her left hand on her temple and rubbed it slowly. "What happened?"

"You forced your powers when you didn't have the energy too. It's pretty dangerous especially when you're injured" Max checked her wrist. "Are you hungry?" He asked. Gwen nodded looking over to the table and smelling the food. "Ah, it's bleeding" Ben complained in the background as he held his nose. "I can't believe you did that" Ben looked down at his cousin. Gwen looked over to him. "Why are you complaining you asked me too?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "Yeah, but I didn't think you would actually go through with it"

Gwen shrugged. "Ben go put an icepack on your nose" Max told the boy as he took his granddaughter in his arms and helped her over to the table. "Thanks Grandpa" She smiled at him. He smiled back and began to cut up the pizza's as Ben walked into the kitchen muttering under his breath. he came and sat down with the two of them as they began to eat. Ben narrowed his eyes at her as Gwen and Max both began chatting. "I spoke to your maths tutor yesterday"

Gwen gulped. Ben looked over to her. "I didn't know you had a maths tutor. You seriously that behind?" Ben asked. Gwen shook her head. "My dad wasn't letting me go to school. He had the teachers come round and tutor me and make me do all the tests and exams though" Gwen answered her cousin with the flick of her tongue. "Anyway, what did he say?" Gwen asked gently. "He, err, noticed you missed the last test"

"That's okay I'll just do it when I get back" Gwen shrugged taking a bite of her pizza. Max shook his head. "He seemed quite upset for so reason"

"Ben killed his family. He doesn't like me very much because of it" Gwen whispered as Ben chewed down his third piece of pizza before grabbing another piece. "Why does you dad hire him then"

Gwen shrugged. "He's the best maths tutor around. He used to teach me. It's just a shame all of this happened" The redhead wiped her hands on the napkin before placing it on her plate. "Sounds like an douface to me" Ben informed them as he picked up another piece of pizza.

Both Max and Gwen narrowed their eyes at him.

"It's not like that. He's just grumpy man" Gwen looked down at her watch checking the date. She had at least two days before she had to see Kevin. "Something wrong, Gwen?" Max asked. Gwen shook her head nervously.

"No, I...was just checking when I had to take my medication" She smirked but both of them could see straight through her smile like it was a clear window. "I think I'll run you a bath" Ben stood up taking another piece of pizza before leaving to the bathroom. Gwen watched as he left the room. "Is something wrong Gwen?" Max asked. "You seem a little scared" He placed a hand on hers but she slid it away.

"I'm just flustered with not being able to do anything that's all" Max smiled standing up. "You'll get better. You've done it before; you can do it again" He kissed her forehead before grabbing the plates and leaving. Ben came over to her and placed two hands on either side of her shoulders.

"Baths ready" He smirked down at her.

* * *

><p>Gwen sat down in the luke warm shallow bathwater as Ben came and sat down beside her. "Comfy?" He asked. Gwen narrowed his eyes at him but nodded. "Yeah," She whispered looking away from him as she attempted to keep her bandages out of the water. Ben frowned at her feeling sorry for her. "I'm sorry that Kevin hit you with a truck" He placed an ice pack against his nose and leaned against the wall attempting to keep her company. Gwen breathed out staring up at the roof. "Sorry for breaking your nose...and giving you two black eyes" Gwen apologized sarcastically. Ben shook his head.<p>

"I guess I had it coming but you still could've eased up; that really hurt" Ben felt the bridge of his nose. Gwen smirked pretty proud of herself for showing him that she's still a badass despite her injuries. "So are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Ben asked turning to her.

She thought about telling him about Kevin but she decided against it. The last thing she wanted to see was her Dad die. She shook her head and winced her eyes.

"No, I just. Everytime I get close to being strong again something bad happens and then I go back to being weak" She closed her eyes shaking her head.

"How can I manage to change anything if I can't even stand up" Gwen pouted. Ben shook his head smiling.

"You're not weak, Gwen" She turned her head to meet his eyes. They stared deep into hers as he continued on.

"You're more intelligent than a freakin' computer for one thing, you're stronger than any tetramand I've ever faced and you're beautiful. You were the only reason I woke up every morning on that ship" Gwen raised her head.

"You really mean that?" Gwen asked. Ben smirked leaning in closer to her. "Of course I mean it. Why do you think I kept you around" He winked at her. Gwen smirked then frowned laying her head to rest on the ceramic.

Ben felt like a complete idiot for adding that last part. He sighed.

"Gwen, if I could take back everything I've done to you I would" Gwen nodded.

"I don't want to forget I just want to move passed it" Ben nodded.

"I'll make it up to Gwen" He whispered avoiding eye contact with her.

She looked away from him too instead directed her attention on the hazy lights above her head.


	15. Chapter 15

Ben moved over to her watching as her sleepy eyes rested on his. "You're beautiful" He whispered stroking her cheek. Gwen smirked her eyes half closing. Ben smiled kissing her cheek. "Come on, you need a bath" He picked her up in his arms carrying her bridal style towards the bathroom. He placed her down on the floor mat before turning on the lights closing the door and locking it.

Gwen sat up looking up at the bright uneasy light. She winced her eyes as Ben walked over her turning on the taps and putting a plug in.

Gwen looked down at her pants removing them to her shins. Ben looked down at her and smirked. "Let me help you with your shirt" Gwen blushed as he took her blouse and unbuttoned it slowly. "Are you still in pain?" Ben asked trying to start a conversation to avoid her embarrassment. "Alright I guess, I'm just a little tired" Gwen frowned.

"Can I please have the medibots?" Gwen asked. Ben shook his head removing her shirt.

Gwen frowned unhappy. "Ah, don't pout Gwen. It's just that we have to wait until you've healed up a little.

I mean, it's not like you're going anywhere anytime soon" Ben smirked taking the rest of her pants off before taking her into the bath. Gwen thought back to having to meet Kevin and save her dad. She looked up beggingly into Ben's eyes . Gwen winced her eyes as she rested her back on the ceramic bowl.

"Ow," Gwen winced the water burning her wounds. Gwen breathed in closing her eyes as the hot water vapour soothed her pains. Gwen closed her eyes leaning her head to the side before breathing out.

"Try to stay awake, Red" Ben smirked bringing a flanel down on her face. Gwen winced her eyes before letting him clean her injured cheek.

"Do you think I'll be able to walk again?" Gwen placed a hand on her bandaged up arm making sure it didn't didn't go in the water.

"Yeah, it'll be fine. I'll teach you how to walk again and everything. Don't worry; I'll take care of everything" Ben brought the flannel down on her stomach. Gwen winced her eyes as she leaned her head back as he ran the flannel over her body. Gwen moaned as she kept her eyes closed as Ben washed her gently making sure he didn't hurt her. "I can't wait to get up and moving again. Grandpa was helping me get stronger and my Dad was helping me get into college" Gwen smirked. "I can't wait to go to college and get away from my Dad for a while"

Ben frowned noticing his name not apparent in her future. "You want to go to college?" He asked. Gwen opened one eye and stared up at him. "Of course. I want to get my PhD. I was thinking of being a doctor" Gwen whispered before closing her eyes again. Ben shook his head pausing his hand over her busted knee. He frowned gently placing a hand on her skin and rubbing the flannel down it. "Ow," Gwen winced her eyes quickly.

"Ben be careful. I'm still in pain" Gwen reopened her eye and stared up at him only to see his apparent frown.

"Is something wrong?" She asked hoarsely. Ben shook his head standing up. "I'll get grandpa to get you into bed" Ben walked off as Gwen's eyes widened. In less than a minute Max came in and smiled down at her.

"You okay, Pumpkin?" He asked grabbing her arms and gently took her out of the water. He grabbed a towel wrapping her up before passing her her pajamas. "If you need help putting them on just give me a shout" Max walked out the door as Gwen got changed slowly.

* * *

><p>Ben sat down on the couch watching the news talk about Kevin 11 saving an eight year old.<p>

Ben shook his head turning the television to another channel only to see Will Harangue on the news talking down about Ben 10,000 stating his kidnapped his cousin and was planning on getting revenge on Kevin 11; hero of the universe. Ben turned the t-v off as Max came out closing the bedroom door behind him. "Well your cousin's fast asleep; I'm gonna hit the hey. You should get some rest too" Max yawned walking off.

Ben nodded turning the television off to a low setting before laying his head down to rest on Gwen's pillow.

* * *

><p>Max smiled as he watched his granddaughter asleep on the couch tucked under a blanket. Ben walked over smiling.<p>

"So, I was thinking" Ben itched the back of his neck. "So. There's a lake a few miles back if you're interested in a little fishing?" Ben asked his grandfather. Max looked down at the unconscious girl brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "I can't remember the last time you and I went fishing" Max chuckled lightly as he played with his granddaughters hair being careful not to wake her up. Ben smirked. "I'll grab the rods" Ben stood up. Max frowned. "I don't want to leave your cousin on her own"

"We'll only be a couple hours. Besides, I'm sure Gwen could use the break from the both of us"

Max nodded looking down at her. He figured that she'd just stay asleep. It's not like she was going anywhere anytime soon anyway especially in her condition.

"Fine but only for a few hours. I don't want to leave her here on her own for too long" Max noticed a piece of paper beside him and began scribbling down at note for her to read just in case she woke up and realized no one was around. He stood up stretching his back before making a move over to the door. "Come on; we better get moving if we want to be at the lake before sundown"

Ben nodded taking the two fishing rods and some meat left in the fridge. He bent down and kissed his cousin on her cheek before walking out the door. Gwen opened one eye to find that the two had disappeared out the door. "Finally" Gwen sat up holding her arm as she looked over to her tablets on the side.

She grabbed them and took them quickly with a glass of water before looking over to the fridge. The last of her vile was in there and she needed it for tonight.

She needed to get her father back away and safe from Kevin.

Gwen decided to act and stood up feeling the tremours of pain leaping through her legs as she began walking to the fridge. What felt like seconds turned to minutes as she turned to the fridge. She placed a shaking hand on the door before opening the fridge. It was the first time she had been in the kitchen since she had been there. She grabbed the vile and took the needle out next to it before she came and sat down on the table top. She placed the vile and needle in one hand and squeezed the bottom watching the oxygen drain from the syringe before looking down at her leg. "Okay, on the count of three" She breathed out staring down at the opposite side of the wall.

"1...2...3..." Gwen winced her eyes not going through with it. She bit her lip not wanting to place the needle in her leg. "Ah, come on Gwen you can do this" She winced her eyes breathing in and out.

"Okay, 1...2..." She stabbed herself in the leg. The redhead gritted her teeth as her shaking hand made it to the bottom of the syringe pressing down.

"Ah," She yanked it out of her leg dropping the syringe on the ground by accident. Gwen rubbed her leg waiting a few minutes for the medibots kick in before she decided to go anywhere. She looked down at her left palm to see the skin on her hand begin to heal. Gwen smirked standing up still feeling a little weak but managed to contain her balance. She then walked back over to the fridge and grabbed a few of her tablet bottles before limping over to the front door opening it. She noticed the scenery. A house surrounded by a bushland. Gwen smirked walking over to a nearby tree and placing a hand on it. She absorbed it's energy leaving it to shrivel up onto the ground and die.

Gwen frowned hating the experience. No wonder Michael went insane just by the feeling. Gwen placed a hand on the ground before absorbing more energy. Gwen looked down at her bandaged arm and sighed. "Wonder how long these medibots will last" She looked down at her watch wondering how she was going to get away from Ben and Max for the time being.

She breathed in moving over to another nearby tree and absorbing the life out of it. "One more" She whispered under a hoarse breath as she moved over to another tree absorbing its energy.

She turned back to the cabin limping in and seeing the notepad her grandpa had left on the coffee table. She grabbed a pen beginning to write a note for her grandpa and Ben to read promising to be back in a couple hours.

She then walked over to the fridge grabbing an energy bar in the bottom of the fridge containing plenty of carbohydrates to fuel her medibots. She unwrapped the foil grabbing Ben's car keys and walking out the door. She clicked it open slamming the door closed as she ate. She then started the car driving down the road in the opposite direction as Max and Ben were.

* * *

><p>KEVIN'S MANSION<p>

Frank crossed his arms annoyed to the bone as he stood in Kevin's lounge by the front door. He crossed his arms impatiently as he stared over to Kevin checking his watch. "You said my daughter would be here by now; where is she?" Frank spat at him. Kevin rolled his eyes ignoring the man he decieved.

"Gwen's gonna be here; believe me she won't dare go against her daddy" Kevin mocked. Frank growled at him. "You know it always amuses me how much Gwen takes after her mother" Frank's eyes widened. "They have a close resemblance but it's the same as Ben and Carl" Frank shrugged looking over to the door waiting any second for his daughter to come racing through and hug him. "You know Ben murdered my mum" Kevin growled informing Frank. Frank closed his eyes. "Ben killed a lot of people. He took away most of my family and my daughter in more ways than one"

"Yeah, we've all heard the rumours about her being in love with her cousin. Heard there gonna make a movie about it" Kevin bit his lip. Frank shook his head. "Not without my consent their not" Frank added not allowing anyone to exploit his only child. Without warning the doors flung open. Kevin and Frank turned to see a shadowed figure with purple glowing eyes. She leaned forward glowing eyes narrowed as she stared at Kevin and Kevin alone.

"Gwen?" Frank raced over to his daughter grabbing her and hugging her in tightly she disppeared just as she was touched. "What the-" Frank stared in shock as a shadowed figure jumped down from the ceiling landing without a sound behind Kevin. She grabbed lit her hand up with pure energy quickly and grabbed him placing her hand on the crevice of his back. He screamed in pain dropping to the floor as the flood of electricity ran through his shaking body. "Gwen?" Frank stared over to his daughter.

"Daddy" She whispered racing up to him and hugging him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay" He pinched her cheek.

"Dad, we have to go now" Gwen grabbed his wrist running towards the door bu she was grabbed by ankle. She plumetted face first to the floor. Frank was a couple metres in front of her when he stopped.

"Gwen" He turned seeing Kevin on top his daughter trying to restrain her.

"Dad RUN" She screamed at him to leave. Frank raced over to her kicking Kevin in the teeth before grabbing his daughter's wrist and helping her up. She took hold of his sweater as he lifted her before they began moving again. Gwen removed the keys from her pocket as the car came into view. The redhead smiled as she opened the car door jumping in with her dad in the passenger seat beside her. "You don't have a licence" Frank complained about to changed places with her. "Can we please worry about this later" She bit back starting the car but it seemed to not start. "Has it got petrol?" Frank leaned over. Gwen's eyes lit up. She slapped her forehead. Frank sighed. "My car's over there we can-" In an instance the car door opened on the passenger side. A hand came in and grabbed Frank's shirt yanking him out of the car. Gwen removed her seat belt and got out the car. Her eyes glowed brightly as she stared at the man holding her dad hostage with a makeshift knife against his throat made out of metal and his hand.

Gwen gritted her teeth. "Turn around" Kevin shouted at her, "And turn your powers off" Gwen's eyes returned to their virbrant green. She nodded turning round with her hands up. Kevin removed a small needle from his back pocket. "What are you doing?" Frank growled at him. Kevin threw the needle into the back of Gwen's shoulder.

Gwen winced yelping lightly before trying to turn her head to see what the object was.

"Put your hands on your head and kneel down" Gwen did what he said. "Please don't hurt my dad" She begged. Kevin smirked. He shoved Frank away and quickly came up behind the redhead smacking her in the back of the head. Flashes confronted Gwen as her mind swivelled in unconsciousness. Frank got up watching as his daughter collapsed to the ground. "GWEN" Frank got up tackling Kevin. He brought the boy to the ground and punched him in the face over and over until he saw blood dripping from the boys nose. "DON'T" Frank punched him.

"TOUCH" He continued on beating the boy to a pulp.

"MY...DAUGHTER..." He punched the boy in the face on last time. Frank ran over to his daughter knuckles bleeding down his hands as he picked his daughter's top half up from the cold ground and held her close to him. "Gwen, please wake up" He whispered into her ear. Gwen groaned lightly as she slept.

Frank helped her up but she was still out cold. Frank carried her bridal style to his car. He placed her in the backseat before running to the front seat. He looked over to where he left Kevin and noticed the blood stain but no body.

"What the- AH" Frank felt a stabbing pain in his side. Frank looked down to find a red patch and a silver piece of metal emerging from the left side of his stomach. Frank's eyes widened as he collapsed to the ground holding his side as Kevin removed the knife and turned his hand back to normal.

He looked in the back seat to find the girl still out cold.

"Don't...touch...my...daughter..." Frank threatened weakly as he clutched his stomach trying to stop the bleeding. "Or what old man?" Kevin smirked opening the car door and grabbing the girl by the collar and taking her out of the car. Kevin grabbed the back of Frank's collar dragging them both back to the house.

* * *

><p>Ben and Max walked back in the house from their fishing trip. "Gwenny?" Max called out placing the cooler down containing the three fish for dinner. Ben walked around several of the rooms looking for her. "Grandpa, she's not here" Ben's heartrate began to speed up. Max's eyebrow arch.<p>

"She must be around here somewhere. I mean it's not like she can go anywhere" Max looked down at the coffee table as Ben ran around looking for his cousin. He picked up the note on the table and read it. "What if she's been taken? What if she's being tortured? What if she being assaulted?" Ben held his head pulling his hair and wincing his eyes. "Ben, calm down" Max looked over to his grandson.

"She said she's just gone out for a little while. She said she'll be back soon" Max showed Ben the note. Ben grabbed and read it.

"This isn't Gwen's writing. She's been kidnapped" Ben through the notepad down. Max shook his head. "Firstly, that's Gwen's writing, Secondly, getting mad and throwing stuff around isn't going to bring Gwen back. She's probably just spending some quality time with her dad" Max picked up a newspaper and sat down. Ben's eyes widened. He walked into the kitchen to find a syringe on the floor and his keys missing. Ben walked out into the main room passed Max. "I'm going out" Ben rushed out the door.

* * *

><p>Gwen winced her eyes as she began to get back into reality. She moaned feeling a massive pain flooding through the back of her head. She tried to move her hands to her head but found them restrained. Her eyes fluttered open as she noticed her blurry vision to see her wrists cuffed to the arms of a chair. Gwen winced her eyes as she looked up to notice someone across from her.<p>

"Oh good you're awake" Gwen heard someone say. Gwen looked over to another person sitting across from her.

"What's going on?" She asked trying to get her wrists out of the restraints. She felt someone stroke her cheek.

She looked over to a man with black hair. Gwen winced her left eye as her vision came back. She saw Kevin smiling at her across the table of food. Gwen's eyes widened as she turned to her dad opposite her. He winced his right eye holding his stomach. He looked very weak and pale. Sweat poured down his face as Kevin smiled at the two.

"Gwenny" He heard her dad whisper to her.

"Dad, what's wrong?" She whispered. "I'm a little injured at the moment Pumpkin" he breathed out. The redhead looked over to Kevin to see him eating from his plate. He moaned. Gwen noticed his beat up face. She wondered why he was so injured.

"Gwen, you've got to try this chicken" He stabbed a piece with his fork and brought it up to her lips. Gwen moved her face away. Kevin frowned. "Don't cause a scene Gwen. It will end with negative consequences" Kevin stared over towards her dad. Gwen breathed in nervously. Kevin turned back to her. "Go on" Kevin pushed the piece of chicken closer to her lips. Gwen allowed her lips to part as she leaned her head forward. She chewed the piece of food slowly before swallowing it.

"Good girl"

"What do you want Kevin?" Gwen asked. Kevin smirked. He grabbed a contract and placed it in front of her. "What's this?" Gwen asked staring down at it. "You want your daddy to survive don't you?" Gwen's eyes widened. "Sign the contract stating that you'll marry me. You cannot leave my side, you have to do everything I say and so on. Do you understand?"

Gwen nodded.

"In return your dad survives from being stabbed and you get so go back to school but, you're no longer allowed to see Ben Tennyson" Gwen nodded keeping her eyes on her dad. Kevin undid her wrist restraint and placed a pen in her right hand. Gwen's hand shook as she placed the pen on the piece of paper. "Gwen...don't" Frank informed her.

Gwen looked up at him.

"I would rather die then see you a prisoner. I don't want to watch you sign your life away" Frank told her. Gwen bit her lip shaking her head. She signed the paper and placed her pen down. "I'm sorry dad, I can't lose anyone else" Kevin undid her restraints. Kevin flipped a gold ring at her. She grabbed it and stared down at her left hand. "Put it on" She placed it on her third finger.

Kevin walked over to Frank and injected him with a blue vile. "Enjoy the medibots" Kevin threw the needle away before looking over to the door to see Ben standing there with fear in his eyes. He stared at the ring on Gwen's finger. There were tears ready to spill down Ben's face as he stared at his redhead. "Honney, tell our guest to leave" Kevin brought his wife in for a kiss. Gwen winced as he kissed her.

He then pushed her away and smacked her butt as she walked over to her cousin. "What are you doing?" He whispered shouting at her. Gwen shook her head. "Ben please leave" Gwen whispered. Ben shook his head. "I'm not letting you live with him" Ben held her hands leaning in on her. "Ben please just leave" She tried to push him away but he shook his head. "He's threatening to muder your dad isn't he?"

Gwen nodded. "I can't lose my dad" She whispered.

"I understand" He whispered as he leaned in closer.

"But that doesn't mean I'm going to let you suffer again" He placed his forehead on hers. "I promised I'd take care of you; I promised I'd keep you safe" He stared into hers eyes. "I'm not about to go against my promises" He stroked her hair and placed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Thankyou" She whispered. Ben walked out the door as Gwen returned back to her fioncee.

"May I please take care of my dad?" She whispered. Kevin smirked.

"I suppose. I only injected him with enough medibots to stop the bleeding" Gwen nodded avoiding any eye contact with the man as she walked over to her dad placing a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry Kevin's going to get what he deserves very soon.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Gwen sat by her father's bedside in the guest bedroom of the large mansion as she awaited for him to wake up. Her only entertainment being the flaky trimmings of the blanket which she pulled at silently as she waited patiently. She heard a few small moans and groans emerge from her Dad's lips as his nightmare of his family engulped his dreams. "Lilly..." He muttered in his sleep. Gwen turned to him taking his hand in her's. She held the large paw close to her in both her hands as she waited for the gentle rocking of his head to wake him up. His eyes fluttered open as he stared across at his youngest child staring down at him with a thankful look on her face. "Gwen" He raised his hand up brushing her cheek. "Hey," She whispered back as he inspected the red underlining of her eyes. He knew she had been crying. "What's wrong?" He mumbled attempting to sit up straight but felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Gwen was instantly by his side helping him lay back down before taking his pillow and fluffing it. "Nothing's wrong Dad" She placed the pillow back under his head before tucking him up "What happened?" He asked him. Gwen avoided looking him in the eyes. "We moved into Kevin's mansion" She answered. "Why?" Gwen moved away the room putting his clothing away from his suitcase. "I think it's just better" Gwen shrugged as she placed a few of his work shirts in the chester draws. Frank ignored the pain and sat up. "Do you wanna tell me what that is on your finger?" Frank asked arching his eyebrow and putting on his best Dad impression. "What?" Gwen flexed her right hand showing him that she wasn't wearing anything on her hand. "The other hand Gwen" Gwen sighed turning round and coming up to him. She showed her her left hand and the ring on her finger. "There, you happy"

Frank's eyes widened. "No. What happened?" He took her hand and stared down at the ring. "I signed a contract with Kevin"

Frank's eyes widened. "You did WHAT?" Kevin growled before holding his stomach. Gwen's eyes widened. "Dad, calm down you're going to strain the stitches" Gwen helped him lay back down. "What have I told you about signing contracts without my permission"

"I'm sorry okay" She crossed her arms huffing. Frank sighed. "Did you at least read it?" He asked. There was a silence between the both of them. Frank's eyes widened as Gwen crossed her arms. "Gwen!"

"I skimmed over it. I was in a hurry; you were dying. I had to" Gwen listed her excuses but Frank didn't want to here it. He gave her the 'you're grounded' look. "Look I'm sorry okay. I didn't want to but I had to"

Frank sighed knowing that he just felt as worse as him right now. "Can I at least see the contract?" He asked gently. Gwen nodded walking over to a nearby desk and grabbing a sheet of paper. She then walked over to him and passed it. Frank began reading it in detail. "How could you sign this?" He asked her.

Gwen sat back down in her seat. "You were dying" She whispered. Frank shook his head. "This states that you have to do exactly what Kevin says, that Kevin can do whatever he wants to you. This is a never ending agreement Gwen" He barked at her. "I'm sorry okay," She stood up tears threatening to spill as her knuckles glowed white. "I DIDN'T WANT TO LOSE YOU" She shouted. Frank brought his fingers to his temple and rubbed gently. "Gwen, you've practically signed your life away" He whispered. Gwen allowed the tension to slide. "I know" She sat down beside him. Frank placed his hand back on her cheek wiping away her tears as she cried. "Come here" He whispered bringing her in for a hug. Gwen winced her eyes crying on his shoulder as he held her. "We'll figure something out don't worry" He whispered into her ear. Gwen bit her bottom lip nodding as she cried. "Hey, come on it's alright" He shushed her as he rubbed her back. Frank turned to see the door opening and Kevin peak his head inside. Frank narrowed his eyes as he held his daughter. "Morning Mr. Tennyson" Kevin walked in capturing Gwen's attention. attention. Gwen sat up avoiding eye contact with her newly wed. Kevin smirked walking up to her and nuzzling his face in the crevice of her neck. He moaned enjoying her smell as he held her there nothing stopping him from taking advantage of her. "Kevin get off my daughter"

Well...almost everything.

Kevin looked up at the once dying man and smirked. "I guess you've read our contract by now" Kevin straightened himself up. Frank nodded. "Gwen's legally under age to sign a contract like this" Kevin smirked. "Gwen won't argue against the contract will you Gwen" He took hold of her shoulders and placed some tension on it. Gwen winced shaking her head. He smacked her shoulder. "Atta girl" He smirked. "Anyway, I need you down stairs. We've got guests coming over and I need you to make a few snacks and dress nicely. Try and clean up a bit" He kissed her cheek before walking off. Gwen sighed standing up. "Gwenny, please don't do this" He whispered. "I'll bring you some breakfast" She leaned over and kissed his cheek before walking off to serve Kevin.

* * *

><p>Gwen sat up the table presentably for Kevin's guests. He still had not told her who was coming around but she had a pretty good idea that it involved Argit. Kevin came in and watched the redhead as she walked around the table in a dark red dress and black flats. "You look amazing" He walked behind her and grabbed her hips. "Knock it off, Kevin. I haven't finishing setting up yet" She shoved him away. Kevin frowned. He grabbed her wrists forcing her against the wall. Gwen groaned as the back of her head smacked against the wall. "Don't Speak Back To Me" He threatened her. "Nuh, let me go, Kevin" She tried to get away from him but he held her so tightly it began to bruise her wrists. "Kevin, get off" She gritted her teeth in pain as his iron grip crust her once shot hand. She tried to use her other arm to push off but found it completely wrapped up in a cast.<p>

"Ow, okay" She winced her eyes. Kevin released her and moved away from her allowing her to serve the rest of the food around the table. "Get some beers too while you're at it" He walked off. Gwen breathed out looking down at her casted arm before walking over to the kitchen beginning to cook some scrambled eggs and bacon for her dad. She then grabbed the beers out of the fridge and placed them on the large mahongany table. She sighed allowing her eyes to half close. She didn't sleep last night. She had stayed by her Dad's side all night making sure he didn't go into shock or lose anymore blood. Gwen walked back in to the kitchen to see the eggs and bacon burning. "Oh no" Gwen raced over and took the pan off the heat. She placed them onto a plate and side staring down at the blackness around the edges. In an instance a door bell went off. Gwen sighed in anger as she walked over to the front door and opened it to see several older men dressed in suits. Gwen stepped aside allowing them in. "Hello Miss Levin" The first man came in through the door and told her. Gwen frowned at his words as the rest if the men passed her. She was about to close the door when someone shoved it back open. Gwen stared down at the blonde haired woman in her mid 30's wearing glasses. She was scribbling down on a notepad. "Good morning Miss Tennyson" Gwen smiled as she walked past her. Gwen closed the door and followed them into the dinning room. She showed everyone their seats as Kevin came in. "Great we can begin" Kevin smirked sitting down next to his fiancee and the mayor of Bellwood. "I think I'd like to start with first reintroducing the nuclear plant investment in order to boost profits" A fat wealthy man spoke out first. Gwen's eyes lit up. "You can't do that it will cause severe harm and contamination to the Bellwood forest not to mention the lake" Gwen stood up. Everyone laughed at her except the blonde haired woman who was quietly scribbling down notes on her notepad. "Sit down, Babe" Kevin took her shoulder and forced her to sit down. Gwen breathed out knowing the hostile and sexist bunch weren't going to listen to her demands. "Saboges" She whispered under her breath. It caught the woman's attention and she scribbled down her notes a little faster. Kevin gave his fenoncee a nudge. "Knock it off" He whispered in her ear. Gwen huffed folding her arms and pouting as the group continued to talk exploitation and business to Kevin. She turned her head in the direction of the blonde haired woman. "So, what do you do for a living?" Gwen asked her gently curious for the woman to tell her story. "Are you free this week?" The woman with the tinted glasses asked not looking up or even acknoweldging the redhead. Gwen looked around to figure out who she was talking to but no one seemed to be conversing with the woman. No one except Gwen. Well...sort of.

"Are you talking to me?" Gwen asked politely. The woman turned to her giving her the dumb expression.

"Ah, I guess" Gwen shrugged.

"Shame I'm booked flat out this week" She ran through her note pad.

"How's next week for you?" She asked. "Um, fine. What's this all about?" Gwen asked curiously as the woman began to scribble in a date with Gwen's name on it in a small note book calender. "An interview for the Bellwood Newspaper" She answered. Gwen's eyebrow arched in the direction of the woman. "An interview. For what?" The redhead asked.

"I'm a reporter for the Bellwood Newspaper and everyone's just dying to here your side of the story, Miss Tennyson" Gwen's eyes lit up shocked. The woman placed a hand to her chin and inspected Gwen's surprised look. "Hmm...you seem a little surprised?" She pointed out the obvious. "You want my story?" Gwen asked a little taken back. "Why of course. Your stories going to be a major mover for my audience all you have to do is answer a few questions for me. Tell me what it was like being on that shipped; trapped; alone and with Ben 10,000" The woman smirked. Gwen smirked back. "So you want to know my full side of the story?" Gwen asked. "Why of course, Miss Tennyson" The woman informed the 16 year old. Gwen smirked. "Okay, I'd love an interview. What day?" Gwen asked.

"Is Monday 10pm good for you?" Gwen nodded smiling but the woman didn't write anything. Her notepad however still managed to eye Gwen's attention. The woman had already written in the date before Gwen had even agreed for the interview. Gwen looked down at her watch thinking about her dad.

"May I please be excused?" Gwen turned to Kevin. He nodded returning back to his work mates. Gwen walked into the kitchen and placed the half burnt food on the plate. She then placed the plate onto a tray with a flower in glass. She placed a knife, fork and a coffee on the tray before grabbing it and taking it up stairs. She breathed in and opened the door to see Frank sitting up on the bed with his glasses on. He was reading through the contract trying to find a loop hole. Gwen smiled as she walked up to him placing the tray on her lap.

"I hope you're hungry" She smiled sitting down next to him. He sat up slowly and put the contract to the side. "You look beautiful, Gwenny" Frank stared at her red dress. Gwen blushed lightly. "Thanks Dad" She passed him the knife and fork. "Sorry about the burnt food. I got a little distracted" Gwen admitted but her dad saw passed it. "It looks great Gwen" He took a bite and winced.

"Hmmm...can really taste the flavour" He joked. Gwen giggled. "I have to get back. Is there anything else you need?" Gwen asked. He shook his head. "No, Honey. Just make sure you take your medication"

Gwen nodded before she turned round to see the brunette standing before her. "Hey Gwen" He smirked crossing his arms.

"Ben!" She ran up and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're here" She whispered staring up at him in the eyes. Ben smirked brushing a lock from her face and tucking it behind her ear. "I couldn't stand to be away from you" He whispered into her ear. Frank stared at the two of them in shock. Gwen turned round eyes wide to see her dad staring at her in shock. "Dad, it's not what you think" She shook her hands. Frank sighed. "Right now Gwen, if you're happy; I'm happy" Frank smiled at her. Ben brought Gwen in for a hug. "Though that still doesn't mean I like you Ben. You did murder my wife and my only son" He crossed his arms.

"I told you Dad. He's changed" Gwen pleaded but Frank shook his head. "I still don't like it but he happens to be the only person who will bother to help us" Frank sighed. Gwen turned to Ben. "You spoke to my dad?" Gwen asked. Ben nodded. "I have to get you out of here" He touched her chin and raised it to look him in the eye. Gwen smirked "Thankyou" She hugged him.

"So what's the plan?" Gwen asked turning to her dad. "The contracts sealed up pretty tight but if we can find a way to make Ben seem like a hero again and find Kevin doing something completely evil then we might have a chance to get things back to normal" Frank answered her.

"Okay, so we'll by a bunch of camera's" Gwen shrugged. Ben smirked.

"I'll get grandpa to buy some then I'll hook up a few in Kevin's house" Ben informed her. "Thanks. I'm sure I'll be able to get some pictures of Kevin being a wife beater" Gwen suggested placing a hand up to her chin and thinking.

"And maybe kicking puppies" Gwen shrugged.

"Just be careful" Ben leaned down and kissed her.

Gwen mind was thrown as she came delusional by Ben's kiss.

"I don't know what I'd do without you" He whispered. Gwen's eyes fluttered as Ben left her side escaping out the window. Frank frowned as he stared at her. "You're in love with your cousin?" Frank asked. Gwen bit her lip nodding. "So the rumours were true?"

"Half. Ben never took advantage of me" Gwen sat down next to him. "He never took advantage of me" Gwen admitted truthfully. Frank placed a hand on hers. "We'll talk about this later, Gwenny, but I still have some concerns for you dating your cousin, okay" He whispered. Gwen nodded standing up before leaning over and kissing her dad on the cheek.

"Thanks, Dad. Enjoy breakfast" She whispered walking out and down the stairs to find Kevin seeing the people off. "You were gone for quite a while. You missed the whole meeting" He closed the door and crossed his arms.

"Sorry, my dad needed to go to the bathroom. He can barely walk" Gwen shrugged like it was no big deal. Kevin breathed out his eyes narrowed down at her.

"What?" She bit back narrowing her eyes at him showing him that she was no longer intimidated by the man. He walked over to her leaning down and whispering into her ear. "You better hold that smart mouth of your's otherwise your daddy's not going to be the only person around here who can't walk" He walked off leaving Gwen with her eyes widened.

* * *

><p>A few days later. Gwen placed a box on the counter and began unpacking the stuff Ben had brought round. Kevin was out at a meeting leaving her and her dad to set the video camera's up. "We should get a few upstairs and a couple in the basement" Frank told fiddling with the wires as he sat on the chair. "I haven't even been in the basement" Gwen answered.<p>

"You never know Gwen. People hide a lot of secrets in their basement" Frank shrugged. "Okay I'll get those done first then I'll do my bedroom while you do the lounge and dining room" Gwen picked up six of the small cameras. "Make sure you place them in spots that he won't see" Frank told her as she walked off. Gwen opened the basement door and flicked on the light.

She walked down the stairs and made her way over to find an empty basement containing only a few boxes, a couch, tables and cabinets. Gwen walked into the furthest corner of the room and set up a small camera in the corner. She then walked over to a lamp shade and placed a small camera inside. "There" Gwen whispered standing up only to spot something shiny out of the corner of her eye. SHe turned in the direction of the stairs.

Some was under the stair case. She walked slowly to the small opening and gasped. She found chains. Chains with blood covered on them. The shining of the chains attached to the wall became covered by her shadow. It didn't surprise her that Kevin would have something like this downstairs. You could barely see through the darkness.

She just wondered whose blood it was.

The redhead decided to investigate. She turned round to the opposite corner and set up a camera in the shadows before leaving.

It took her a good couple of hours but the whole house was finished and wired up by the end of it. She breathed out slumping down on the couch as her dad finished wiring the whole system up to his wardrobe. He came down stairs to see his daughter almost ready to fall asleep on the couch.

He smiled walking up to her. "Well everythings set up. Now all we have to do is get Kevin to do something bad"

Gwen smirked. "Leave it to me" She informed him. Frank's eyes widened as he sat down next to her. "Just don't get hurt too badly" He whispered. Gwen nodded before flicking the television on. "Hey, it's that reporter" Gwen smiled her eyes brightening as she saw the blonde haired woman with glasses presenting an news report about the crashing of a pod. Gwen and Ben's pod to be exact. Gwen recalled it was the one she used to save Ben's life.

"This escape pod is a clear example showing that Ben 10,000 previous ruler of the universe is still at large. He could be hiding anywhere..." Gwen turned the volume down. "Oh boy" Gwen breathed turned to his daughter. "Where's your cousin hiding?" He asked. "In the woods" Gwen answered. Frank breathed out. He stared down at his watch.

"I've got to go to work, Gwen. Are you alright here by yourself for a few hours?"Frank asked her gently. Gwen nodded. He grabbed his briefcase.

"I'll see you at 10" Gwen hugged him.

He waved her goodbye before leaving.

Gwen looked over to see the door opening and Kevin coming in. Gwen stood up and walked over to him.

"Good afternoon, Honey" She mumbled kissing him on the cheeks as he so requested. She was willing to play along; at least til her dad was out of the firing range. Kevin grabbed her round the waist and lowered his hands around her butt. She winced not enjoying Kevin groping her.

He brought her in kissing her lips and sticking his tongue in her mouth as Gwen yelped.

She bit down on instinct. Kevin yelped taking a step back from her and letting his tongue drape from his mouth he stared at the freshly dripping blood emerging from the cut from Gwen's sharp teeth. Gwen wiped her mouth with he back of her hand checking to make sure she had non of Kevin's blood on her.

"You..." He shook his head. Gwen's eyes widened. She pelted for it running through the house with Kevin chasing after her.

Gwen raced it to her room slamming the door shut and pushing all her weight against it. Her chest heaved as he smashed his weight against the door. "YOU'RE JUST MAKING THIS WORSE FOR YOURSELF, GWEN" He shouted at her. Gwen made sure the camera's pointing directly to the door. She pushed her weight from it and fell down on the floor.

She groaned as he smashed the door down as Gwen backed away. "Kevin, Kevin please don't hurt me" Gwen's acting was perfect. Her voice shook from what was coming next. He grabbed her shoving her back down to the floor. He punched her in the face and kneed her in the ribs.

Gwen winced her eyes as she curled up into a ball trying to protect herself as Kevin beat her up. "You. Do. Not. Dis-respect. me" He punched her in the stomach making her cough up blood. "Don't think you'll be getting you vile for the rest of the month" Kevin stood up as she leaned on her side coughing whilst holding her stomach. She groaned in pain as Kevin stood over her.

"Don't piss me off again" He walked away from her as Gwen slipped unconscious.

"Nuh," Gwen awoke to find Ben leaning over her with a wet sponge cleaning the blood off her face. "Ben?..." She whispered struggling to move as she winced her blackened eyes. He shushed her. "Save your strength" He whispered cleaning her up. Gwen moaned leaning into his loving hold as he held her. "So that was your plan?" He asked. Gwen nodded weakly.

"Have you even seen yourself?" He asked. "No," She coughed holding her stomach in pain. "I need to get you to a doctor" He whispered. "You can't. If Kevin finds out you're here he'll kill my dad" She whispered. Ben nodded. "Gwen I can't stand to see you like this" He stared down at her bruised and punished body.

"It's alright. I've got an interview tomorrow with a woman from the news. I'm going to tell her everything and show her the taps of Kevin beating me. I just need you to go through them and edit you out" She brought her hand up to his cheek and caressed him softly.

Ben took her hand kissing it softly as he placed it down on the floor. He let her head soften to the ground as he heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Ben raced over to the wardrobe before Kevin walked in to see Gwen awake in the same position. He frowned at her as he walked over.

"You did some damage to my tongue" He knelt down next to her and began unbuttoning her top. Gwen tried to shove him away but he slapped her in the cheek.

Gwen winced as the back of her head smashed into the floor. She let her arms fall limp as Kevin took advantage of her removing her shirt and trousers before dragging her by the back of her neck to the king size bed. She looked up at the camera's seeing the red light flashing indicating that it was recording everything. She screamed loudly trying to make herself seem in more pain than she actually was as Kevin squeezed the back of her neck.

Ben watched in anger as he gritted his teeth. He was close to running out there and punching him in the face. Veins popped out on either side of Ben's head as he pulled his redhead u and onto the bed making him lay beside her as he fell asleep. Ben waited til Kevin was snoring lightly to make a move.

He moved quietly over to his cousin lifting the covers up and tucking her in.

He kissed her forehead and was about to leave before he smirked.

He turned round to Kevin.

It was the perfect chance to get revenge.

He punched Kevin in the nuts. Kevin screamed in pain wincing waking up.

Ben smashed his fist into Kevin's face knocking him out cold. Gwen turned on her side waking up to the disturbance. Her head was killing her but she still managed to look Ben in the eyes.

Ben leaned over Kevin kissing Gwen on the cheek before leaving.

Gwen checked his pulse making sure Kevin was still alive before she got up walking out of the room and down the hall to check on her dad. She opened the door to find him asleep at his desk. She sighed grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around his shoulders before looking down to see her contract on the table still a priority on his list. Gwen smirked before walking back to bed curling up in the corner away from Kevin's grasp.

* * *

><p>"AHHH," Gwen awoke to Kevin screaming and holding his face in pain. Gwen winced her eyes pretending to be asleep as he threw a tantrum. His arm flared and smacked Gwen right in her bruised ribs.<p>

Gwen screamed in pain as she held her ribs. "SHUT IT" He yelled at her holding his nuts. Gwen winced holding her ribs. :And you deserve it. You punched me in the nuts and face" He spat at her. Gwen growled.

"I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING" She spat back.

He brought his hand back about to hit her. Gwen winced her eyes preparing for the hit but he moved away from her. He walked into the bathroom as Gwen sighed. She placed a hand against her cheek feeling the swelling. She sighed.

"Just great" She breathed out letting her hand slide down her face.

* * *

><p>10pm That Night<p>

Gwen opened the door to see the woman standing there on her porch. Gwen smiled and took a step aside. "Please, come in. Miss?"

She walked in. "Gregory" She answered taking a seat on the couch and getting out her notebook and writing utensils. "Please sit down, Miss Tennyson" She told her despite the fact that it was Gwen's house. Gwen took a seat opposite her. "Okay Miss Tennyson. Why don't you tell me what happened first?"

"It started when we were fighting Animo. He used a ray on Ben which turned him bad" Gwen answered. "So I'm guessing this is quite a long story then?" She asked. Gwen nodded. The woman removed a tape recorder from her pocket. "Okay,then what happened?"

"Kevin beat me up" Her eyes widened. "Ben got blamed for it. He ran away next thing I knew I was trying to calm him down and that's when I got thrown into a coma"

"How did you get into a coma?"

"Ben accidently shoved me and I fell a very long way down. During my time in a coma family believed that I wasn't going to get better so they turned off my life-support. That's when Ben saved my life and all the 'Taking over the world thing' happened"

"Can you tell me what happened on the ship?" She asked leaning forward intrigued by Gwen's story. She smiled. "Of course"

Gwen had told the woman everything that had happened. She didn't tell her about meeting Ben or saving his life though. In the end Gwen passed her the tape. "Will you please put this on the t-v?" Gwen asked gently.

The woman nodded getting up and taking the tape.

"I'll be sure to look over it Miss Tennyson. In the mean time you should think about getting your face looked at. You aren't looking so good" She stood up as Gwen walked her to the door. "Good night Miss Gregory. Please post my story as soon as you can" Gwen begged. Miss Gregory nodded before leaving to her car.

* * *

><p>Gwen closed the door smiling.<p>

She turned back taking a step before her legs began to buckle.

"Nuh," She grabbed on to the side of the counter and waited for the shaking to stop. She winced her eyes as she sat down on the couch and took a breather.

"What's wrong with me?" She whispered checking her watch seeing if she needed to take her medication.

She looked down noticing she had at least two hours left. Nethertheless, she took her tablets and waited a couple of minutes for the shaking to stop but it didn't. Kevin walked in to see her sitting on the couch. "How was your interview?" He asked sitting down opposite her. "It was fine. She just wanted to know what happened in the ship" She placed her hands on her knees trying to stop the shaking. Kevin smirked.

"I see your medibots are beginning to wear off" Gwen winced her eyes feeling sick to her stomach. "I should probably take you back to bed so you can allow the medibots to wear off gently" He smiled coming over to her.

Gwen looked up at him.

"Kevin, please. I just want my medication" She told him as he picked her up bridal style. He took her up stairs to his bed before wrapping his arms around her. Gwen winced her eyes as he held her close unable to fight back. He held her there until he fell asleep and Gwen eventually fell into a soft slumber only to be awoken by a brunette shoving her lightly. Gwen winced her eyes as she saw her cousin staring at her.

"Ben" She whispered. He smiled grabbing her gently and helping her lean on her cousin instead. She smiled finding comfort in her cousin's warm embrace. "Come on, let's go down stairs" He whispered. Gwen smiled nodding as he picked her up and held her tightly. Ben made it close to the door when he felt pulses of electricity engorge his body. He screamed in pain as his body collapsed ontop his cousin. "Ben! Ben!" She tried to shove him awake but he had slipt unconscious.

She heard someone laughing in the background and turned noticing Kevin standing behind her. "I should've known Ben couldn't keep his hands off you" He grabbed her hair and grabbed Ben's collar.

He dragged them down stairs and throwing them down the basement stairs.

Gwen's head smacked against the last step knocking any thoughts left out of her head before Kevin grabbed the back of her collar and dragged her over to the chains. He grabbed her wrists and cuffed them before walking over to Ben and dragging him over to the chains before deactivating the omnitrix. Gwen breathed out her mind foggy she didn't realise Kevin coming up to her and grabbing her throat.

She winced her eyes as he held her there.

"I heard everything you say about me to that reporter" Gwen's eyes rolled back into her head as she was suffocated.

"I should have known you and Ben have been seeing each other. You breeched the contract Gwen, that means I have to take something from you. I'm thinking your daddy" He released her neck as Gwen dropped to the ground gasping for air. She watched as Kevin left her side and walked up the stairs as Gwen finally collapsed letting her eyes slide closed.


	17. Chapter 17

Ben watched in pain as his cousin's alarm went constantly on her wrist. He shuffled in his restraints wanting to be with her as her eyes rolled back into her head as the tablets began to wear off.

He didn't bother trying to wake her up. He figured that the pain will eventually.

He tugged at his chains standing up and pushing against the wall. He breathed out groaning as he shoved the wall and kicked the chains. Gwen could feel her blood pumping throughout her veins. She could taste the copper in her mouth as her eyes fluttered open. She spewed up the throth in her mouth spitting it onto the floor as she rolled onto her side. Everything hurt.

Her heart felt like it was trying to break her ribcage. She breathed in and out intently as she heard the groans of a man. She whimpered from the pain as she heard her alarm clock going off yet she couldn't reach it. Her arms were restrained behind her back. She turned her head to look at her cousin smacking at the chains. "Bennn..." She weazed.

Ben turned to her. "Hold on Gwen. I'm going to get you out of here" He gritted his teeth smashing the chains until it began to come loose. Gwen watched him on the verge of death as he fought to get free. A door opened and soon a man in dark clothes came down stairs. He smirked at Ben. "Morning Bengi" Ben gritted his teeth smashing his foot against the chain holder and pushing his weight forward as the chains cut his wrists. The man walked over to his cousin and bent down stroking the girl's hair as whimpered in pain.

"DON'T TOUCH HER" Ben shouted get more and more angrier as the chains began to get looser. Squeeking could be heard from the chains attached to the wall as Kevin continued to ignore him. "She's going to die Ben" Her eyes began to flutter as Kevin stroked her cheek. "LET HER GO!" Ben shoved his body away from the chains causing them to become more and more looser.

"Don't worry she'll get a proper funeral and everything" He smiled as Gwen breathing began to slow, throth began to come out of her mouth as her back arched forward. "She looks like she's in a lot of pain.

Don't worry, I'll put her out of her out of her misery" He took her a knife out and brought it to her throat. In an instance the chains came loose and he smashed into Kevin pushing him away from Gwen. The knife dropped down nearby the girl as Ben removed his hands from the cuffs and began to beat up Kevin. The dark haired man absorbed the wall and transformed his hand into a knife.

He dodged the sword several times at Ben before he intervened stepping in and throwing Kevin over his shoulder before stepping on his head.

Kevin punched him in the nuts making Ben collapse to the ground. Kevin stood up punching Ben in the mouth before Ben grabbed his legs throwing him onto the ground. He crawled over to him punching him and beating him over and over until Kevin was spewing up blood. Ben punched him one more time until he heard the soft mutter of his name resounding from her old quivering lips. He turned to her form. She was a pale white shaking to the core and weak. She turned to him as she called for him weakly wanting to be beside him before the darkness closed in on him. Ben moved over to him and caressed her cheek. "It's alright Gwen, I'm going to get you help" He told her but Gwen shook her head.

"It's...too...late" She whispered softly. Ben shook his head.

"No...no...no...no" He shook her as her eyes rolled.

"Stay with me Gwen" He told her. "Bbbeennn...it's...too...late..." She whispered. "I...need...you...to do...something... for me..." She winced grabbing his cheek and caressing it in her hands not wanting to leave his side. Ben nodded tears streaming down his face. "Anything" He held her shaking hand. "In..my room...there's a book...it can teleport you...anywhere...past or future...please undo this, Ben" She whispered.

Ben caressed her cheek. "I will" He whispered. "My necklace" She told him. He moved her shirt to the side and grabbed the necklace with the pendent.

"Take it...spin it...three times...clockwise...over the...book" She whispered chocking a little. Ben nodded. "I will" He whispered staying with her. "I will" He told her before hearing Kevin groan. Ben's knuckles tensed about to lunge over and hit him but Gwen grabbed his arm. Ben looked over to her as she shook her head. "It's not work it" She whispered. Ben sat back down next to her. "He took your dad" He whispered. Gwen breathed in sharply the pain stabbing her heart and worsening her condition. "Do...what...I asked..." She demanded from him. Ben looked over to Kevin seeing him get up. "I'll be back" He whispered.

Gwen nodded knowing it would be too late but she didn't need to tell him that. Ben leaned down kissing her lips. "I love you" He whispered. Gwen smiled tears streaming down her cheeks. "I love you too...now go" She tried to push him away with her chains. "Run" She yelled with enough strength left in her chest. He punched Kevin back in face forcing him back down before he ran up the stairs running towards Gwen's house. Kevin turned to the dying girl and smiled. "That was stupid of you" He whispered. Gwen stared at his putrid bloodied face as he began to come closer to her. Gwen turned round and noticed the knife close to her shackled hands. Gwen took it hiding in her palms as he came closer to her.

"I'm...going...to kill...you" He whispered into her ear before bringing her hands down on her neck. Gwen winced her eyes in pain as she suffocated in silence. "Your Dad screamed and begged for his life" He cooed into her ear.

Gwen brought her hand up and shoved the knife diagonally into his ribs. He screamed in pain before pulling the knife down opening his wounds before pulling the knife out. He backed away from her.

He grabbed his ribs before checking his hand noticing the blood. "You..you idiot; now both of us are going to DIE" He yelled at her. Gwen winced her eyes. "Ssounds...pretty...good..to me..." She smirked at him. Kevin's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious. That's your big revenge plan?" Kevin asked. Gwen narrowed his eyes at him. "I've been...close to death...for a year...now, I'm...used to it...you're not" She breathed out. Kevin looked up at the stairs. "Don't bother...you can't...save yourself" She whispered. Kevin stared at her. "I just...want to see...the look..on your...face...when...I got..the last..laugh" She smiled before her eyes began to flutter. Kevin breathed out his eyes beginning to flutter. "Ben's...done.. a lot..of damage..to everyone...but he saved..my life...despite it being...almost...impossible..to save. I...owe him...my life" She whispered her body on the verge of giving out. Kevin chuckled in pain.

"So valient of you...Gwen" He whispered. Gwen smirked. "Goodbye...Kevin" She whispered allowing her eyes to slide closed. He waited a few seconds before he spoke back to her. "Goodbye Gwen" He whispered allowing his eyes to slide closed.

* * *

><p>Ben ran up the stairs and into Gwen's room to find her desk alone on the side of the room. He grabbed the drawer and opened it before seeing the book. He flipped open the book to a page with a blue figure and a hour glass holding the man.<p>

"This must be the page. He then removed Gwen's talisman out his pocket before hovering it over the book.

"Okay, what did Gwen say? Clockwise or counter clockwise. 3 Times? 4 times?" He his his head trying to think.

"Come on Ben, Gwen's counting on you" He whispered to himself. He held the talisment over the book spinning it in a clockwise direction three times but nothing happened. He stopped it before spinning it counter clockwise three times. In an instance the wind blows before lights pounded into his vision. He swayed as he felt a stinging pain emerge on the back of his head.

The pain began to get more intense as the lights became more and more bright.

Soon enough, he collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

><p>The first thing Ben felt when he woke up was the throbbing headache in the base of his skull. "Ah," He breathed out wincing his eyes before bringing his hand up to his temple and holding it. He opened his eyes to see nothing but a blur and a few black spots.<p>

"Ow," Ben winced even further before moving his hands to the floor and pushing himself up. "I'm still in Gwen's room" He stared at his surroundings to find a nice and neat room that looked like it had been cleaned only minutes ago. He held his head in pain.

"Gotta give Gwen credit. Time travelling hurts" He whispered before moving over to the door opening to smell bacon and other meat cooking. He carefully walked down the stairs to see Gwen's father sitting their with a newspaper in his hands as he sat at the table. "Uncle Frank?" Ben stared at him surprised he was in front of him. Frank arched his eyebrow before placing his paper down. "Ben?" He stared at him in shock seeing the man standing by the stairs. "Ben, what are you doing here. You, Gwen and Kevin left an hour ago" He stood up and walked over to his nephew to find that he had gotten a lot taller with much more muscles then last time. "Where did they go...I'm mean, where did we go off to?"

Frank arched his eyebrow. "Gwen said something about Animo and a ray and the factory"

"Your Aunt Lily's cooking dinner, did you want something to eat?" Frank asked. Ben's eyes widened. "Lily, she's alive?"

"Your aunt, why wouldn't see be alive?" Frank took a step forward crossing his arms. "Oh because..." Ben tried to think of something. "Wait, where'd you say Gwen was?" He asked.

"She's supposed to be with you and Kevin. Please don't say she's alone with that boy. I don't trust him"

Ben's eyes widened. "I have to go" Ben raced out the door leaving the man gasping at his nephew's figure. He turned round picking up the phone before dialing a number.

Ben raced out the door dialing his omnitrix to jetray before flying off towards the factory but when he got there it was too late. He watched as Ben raced out the place running away from his cousin and his best-friend.

"Ben!" a 15 year old Gwen tried to chase after him but the 15 year old boy ran faster. "Gwen, stop" Kevin grabbed the girl's arm stopping her from comforting her cousin. "He's just whining because he got blasted by a ray"

The older Ben's eyes widened as he hid behind the dumpster watching the two bicker. "He's not, something's wrong with him. He needs help" She was about to sprint off and find her cousin but Kevin grabbed her and held her tightly.

"Gwen, we have to take Animo to the Plumber's we'll deal with Ben later" Kevin told her. Gwen gritted her teeth breathing out in a huff.

"Fine," She balled her hands into fists before walking back into the room searching for a tied up Animo. "Gwen's not hurt yet. I still have time but first to change Ben back to being good first" Ben moved over to the exit door and snuck in the back searching the ray before seeing Gwen in the centre of the room next to an unconscious Animo. He heard the vibrations of her phone before she removed it from the pocket of her skirt. "Hey Daddy, is something wrong?" She asked.

"...No Ben was just with me, he just went home then..." She arched her eyebrow. "That's weird...I'll be a few minutes then Kevin's going to give me a lift home" She smiled into the phone. "Love you too...bye" She turned her phone off before looking over to the shadows where Ben was hiding. She arched her eyebrow before taking a step forward. "Gwen, what's taking you so long?" Kevin shouted over to her. She turned round to see the tired dark haired boy emerge from the door and complain at her. Gwen bit her lip in frustration. "I was just coming, I just thought I saw something" Gwen sighed before grabbing Animo's collar and dragging him out the room.

Ben breathed out thankful that Gwen didn't come any closer. He then spotted the ray over by the side of the room left untouched. Ben walked up grabbing hold of the ray before leaving through the exit. "Wonder how you turn it on?" Ben shrugged before walking down the street. "I wondered off towards the my house after the incident" Ben breathed out before walking down the road towards his house.

* * *

><p>In less than an hour he was outside his window before knocking on it. A minute later, a 15 year old Ben was staring at the 17 year old outside the window. The 15 year old arched his eyebrow before opening the window.<p>

"You're me?" He asked. Ben swung his arm back and punched the 15 year old in the face. "That's for hurting Gwen in the future" Ben gritted his teeth as he watched his 15 year old self collapse with a broken nose. Ben then jumped in through the window and grabbed the ray switching the button on before aiming it at the smaller Ben. He winced holding his nose as he stared up at his older self. "WAIT" Ben shouted before the ray his him. He held his head in pain before turning to the 17 year old on the bed reading a magazine. "H-How long was I out for?" Ben asked. Ben 10,000 shrugged. "A couple hours. It's morning by the way" Ben looked out the window to see the light shining through the window. "Why did you hit me?"

"Believe me, you deserve it in the future"

"Don't you mean you"

Ben 10,000 shrugged. "Same thing just this way I don't get hurt"

Ben held his nose and two black eyes. "Dude, I have school today" Ben stood up. "Where's Gwen?" He asked.

"I don't know, probably sucking faces with Kevin" Ben rolled his eyes. Ben 10,000's eyes narrowed. He raced over picking the boy up by the shirt and gritting his teeth. "Dont You DARE mention HIS name AGAIN" Ben 10,000 spat in his face.

"okay, okay" Ben tried to remove him. The older boy removed himself from the 15 year old before he neatened his top. "What did you shoot me with?"

"A ray, it turns you back to good from evil"

"Weird, hey can I try it?" Ben asked.

"NO!" Ben 10,000 grabbed the ray off him before shoving it to the ground and smashing his foot on it breaking it so it can never be used again.

"I have to find Gwen" Ben 10,000 sighed.

Ben shrugged. "Check the burger place. Kevin and Gwen go there a lot" He shrugged. "Great, meet me at Gwen's house in three hours" He walked off outside.

* * *

><p>Burger Place<p>

Kevin grabbed Gwen's shirt lifting her up and staring into her bruised and blackened eyes. "You will stay away from Ben" He punched her in the side. Gwen breathed out wincing her eyes before he punched her in the face knocking her to the ground. Gwen shivered in pain holding her stomach and side as he continued to kick her. "HEY!" Ben 10,000 screamed as his balled his hands into fists ready to beat Kevin to a pulp.

Kevin turned round removing himself from the beaten and bloodied girl. "Tennyson, did you get older or something?" Kevin chuckled.

"Want something Tennyson?" He asked smiling like nothing had happened. Ben looked over to his cousin on the floor wincing her eyes, holding her ribs and trying to grip the cement in order to break up the fight but she wasn't going to. Not this time and never again.

"I'm going to kill you" Ben roared his eyes narrowing with flames in his eyes alighting in pure anger and hatred. Kevin looked back at the girl on the ground trying to reach out for Ben despite her blurry eyes struggling to focus. He smirked before turning round to Ben smirking at his ticked off look. "She's fine" Kevin shrugged before absorbing the cement. "Are we gonna do this or not, Tennyson" Kevin smirked turning grey from the armoured cement.

"I'm going to beat you with my bare hands" Ben cracked his knuckles walking forward. "Ha," Kevin snickered.

"You won't last 2 sec-"

In an instance Ben punched him straight in the face in mid-sentence. He collapsed to the ground hissing as half his armour on his cheek was removed. Ben grabbed his cement plated collar and punch his sorry ass over and over until his knuckles began to bleed. Kevin grabbed his chucking him over and rolling on top of him punching Ben in the gut and again in the face. Ben stopped the third punch grabbing Kevin's knuckles and squeezing. Kevin winced in pain as he felt his fingers on the verge of snapping like twigs in Ben's grip. "Ah, stop" Ben punched him in the face. "I'm...going..." He continued to beat him. "To...kill you" *Smack*

"For...what...you did...to...Gwen..." He punched him again and again until Kevin no longer fought back and his arms and legs went limp. Ben felt something grab his hand. He turned round ready to beat them for interrupting him but it was her. Her in clear daylight. Her face slightly brushed accompanying a busted lip. Ben stared at her shocked for less than a minute before she spoke. "This isn't you" She gasped struggling to breathe from her ribs. Ben's lips pursed. "Gwen, you don't know me. You don't know what I've been through; what I've had to do" He was on the verge of tears.

Gwen grabbed his arm lifting herself up into a seating position next to him.

"You're not a murderer" She whispered. "Yes, I Am" Ben replied seeing her straighten herself up not afraid to stare down a devil, such as himself, and win. Ben turned his gaze away from her in both guilt and embarassment. He didn't want her to see him like this.

As a monster.

The same one that had taken away her family. The same one that had cursed her into a life of slavery and blackmail. He was snapped out of his thoughts by her hand touching his bloodied one. "You don't have to do this" She begged.

"I do, I have to keep you safe and in order to do that I have kill him" Ben stared down at the beaten and bruised boy on the verge of death. She leaned over taking his shoulders and trying to pull him away. "Ben, please. I'm begging you" She whispered. "GWEN ENOUGH" He shouted at her. He turned to her seeing her scared features. Ben eyes widened. He stood up and took her shoulders settling her down. "I'm sorry" He whispered. "I'm so sorry" He whispered hugging her. Gwen closed her eyes allowing the tears to slide down her face. Ben touched her bruised face. "You're the only thing I ever cared about. You are the only good thing about me" He whispered. Gwen touched his not afraid of the monster in front of him. "You are a good person Ben" She whispered another tear threatening to cascade down her cheek. Ben leaned in closer to her. "You're not a monster Ben" She breathed out looking over to Kevin. "You don't have to do this. We can just go home"

Ben shook his head.  
>Gwen took his chin in between her small, delicate fingers. "Please" She whispered beggingly.<p>

"Prove to me that you're a good person"

Ben stared into her genuine eyes. She didn't know better. Ben decided. He would come back later and finish off Kevin. "Then lets get you cleaned up" Ben took hold of her lower back and thighs picking her up off the cold ground and taking her toward Kevin's car. He placed her in the passenger seat putting the seat belt round her before going over to Kevin grabbing his keys out his pocket. "I'm borrowing this" Ben narrowed his eyes at him as Kevin groaned in to much pain to even argue with the 17 year.

Both cousins were quiet in the car as the low playing music in the background and the engine purring kept the two at ease. "How old are you?" Gwen asked staring at his bloodied face. Ben took a quick glance at her. "How'd you know I was from the future?"

"You don't look like my Ben, You look...different"

"17...17 and a half" Ben answered truthfully. "You look older" Gwen shrugged. Ben smiled. "That's what stress and fights do to you cuz, remember that" He whispered softly. Gwen smirked. "Great, like I don't have enough of that" She rolled her eyes. "...What's myself like in the future?"

Ben smirked but then frowned as the memories overcame him. "You still look young. You're the same as you are now with a bit more fire in your belly" Ben chuckled lightly. It was enough to make Gwen chuckle back. Ben turned into her house and turning the car off.

Gwen unclipped her seatbelt groaning in pain. "Let me" He whispered helping her remove the seatbelt over her shoulder before getting out the car and opening her door. Gwen smiled as he placed his hand awaiting her to take it. She did holding onto him tightly as she tried to remove some pressure off her sore legs. Ben chuckled lightly before taking her bridal style and walking over to the front door.

"Your folks are inside" He whispered.

Gwen's eyes widened.

"They're going to see me injured" She whimpered frightened.

"Not if we sneak past them" Ben turned his omnitrix on to GhostFreak before grabbing his cousin tightly and turning them both intangible. They floated through the roofs before coming up to her room. GhostFreak placed her on the bed before slamming his fist down on the Omnitrix and turning himself back to normal. "Ah, that's better" Ben breathed out before looking over to his cousin still holding her ribs and wincing in pain. The brunette frowned staring at her complexion made him wish he had gotten to him sooner than later. "It's okay" She whispered setting herself up on the bed and leaning against the wall for support. Ben shook his head. "I should've stopped him sooner then you wouldn't be like this"

"You didn't know"

Ben breathed out. "Your future self told me what had happened to you that day with Kevin. I should have been there for you" He sat down next to her taking her hand. She smiled. "You are here for me; you're here for me now, that's all that matters" She whispered so gently it made Ben smile. 'same old Gwen'

He shook his head trying to wipe the smile off his face. Ben grabbed the first aid kit under her bed and set it down. "Let's get you cleaned up" He flipped the locks open before grabbing one of the gauze clothes. "Wait" She wheezed. Ben turned to her. "Something wrong?" He asked. "Can you please tell me what happened to you. What happened after this?" She asked. Ben took a breath out before sitting down next to her. "Believe me, Gwen, you don't want to know" He avoided eye contact with her. "Ben," She whispered coming closer to him. "Please" She begged. Ben couldn't help but stare into the love of his life's eyes. He wished he had got to propose to her instead of Kevin. He wish he had been the one to hold her at night; caress her; tell her everything was going to be okay; he wished he had told her the truth about her parents murder; he wished he had never hurt her.

"Please..." She begged again.

Ben sighed coming back to reality. "Sure Gwen" He whispered.

"It began shortly after I get hit with a ray..." Ben began. He told her the story all of it. About her being in a coma. How she had had her life support switched off before he saved her. How he nursed her back to health. How she was always there for him even when he was bad. The wrong he had done to her. The wrong Kevin had inflicted on her. By the end of it Gwen was gobsmacked not knowing really how to react to something like this. How could she? It was so much to take in. He noticed her unsteady features and placed his hand ontop of hers.

"Gwen, if I could take it all back I would"

"Is that why you're here?" She asked mumbling her words.

"Yes," He whispered leaning forward. Gwen gulped turning away from him. He kinda now wished that he had left out some detail. "You let me get engaged to Kevin?" Gwen asked. "Not by choice" Ben answered. "He had your dad hostage"

Gwen looked over to her door thinking about her parents, grateful they were still alive.

"She...I must've gone through a lot" She whispered. Ben thought back on the condition Ben had left her in. When he got back, he planned to save her but leaving her with Kevin. She may not be so lucky. "Gwen, I put you through a lot of pain and misery. When I was evil all I wanted to do was have you for myself. I was selfish. I should never have done anything to hurt you" There were tears welling in Ben's eyes. Gwen placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ben you didn't. Not anymore; you've changed; you've fixed everything" Gwen smiled. Ben smiled back at her. "Yeah, I did. Didn't I" Ben smiled proud he had done some good in his life. Soon enough they were interrupted by a bang on the door. "Gwen, you in there" It was the 15 year old Ben. Ben stood up before turning to Gwen. "Wait. Is he evil?" Gwen asked him. Ben shook his head. "No," He answered before walking over and bending down next to her.

"Gwen, I just want you to know this" He told her. He leaned down at kissed her forehead. "I love you" He whispered into her ear before bending down and hitting her in her ribs just hard enough to get a response out of her. In an instance Gwen screamed in pain as Ben 10,000 ran off. 15 year old Ben barged in instantly guns blazing as he spotted his cousin on the bed crying in pain.

"Gwen," He lept down next to her side holding her tightly and screaming for her parents. "Gwen, it's going to be okay. I'm here for you" He whispered with such heart into her ear. "Ben," She whispered back staring into his eyes.

"Yeah," He bent down next to her. She quickly captured his lips in hers. Ben gasped but soon leaned into it.

"I love you" She broke the kiss. Ben smiled down at her. "I love you two Gwen" He whispered back before he turned to the door. Heavy footsteps pounded the floors as the two people in their forties inspected the scene. "What happened?" Frank asked staring down at his beaten up daughter. "Kevin...he beat me up" Gwen winced her eyes in pain as Lily moved over holding her tightly.

"Oh, my baby" She cried into Gwen's ear. "And he broke Ben's nose" Gwen pointed to Ben's two black eyes. "Err, yeah. He did" Ben nodded in agreement. "Come on, let's get you two to the hospital" Ben took his cousin in his arms carrying her down the stairs as Gwen held onto him tightly like a koala. Once they left, Ben 10,000 emerged from the closet smiling at his cousin kissing him. She truely did care about him. "I guess it's time to go to my era now" Ben turned towards her desk opening the drawer and pulling out a pendent and a book. He spun the testiment three times clockwise before thinking of his era. Blinding lights flooded his vision as he fell unconscious on the floor of the room.

* * *

><p>Thought I might end it there so you guys can have a guess at where Ben ends up. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I know some of yous were waiting for this next chapter so I decided to get it done and don't forget to review and tell me what you think.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Ben awoke to the sounds of low playing music going off in the background. He opened his eyes wincing through the tiredness and throbbing headache to find himself in a basement. Kevin's one to be exact.

"What the-" He stared at his surroundings only to find a complete wine cellar with no rusty chains, no blood and above all no Gwen.

He stared in shock.

How could he possibly be back to where he had started. It didn't make sense. Ben snapped his eyes closed. "It's okay just think. What did Gwen say?" He couldn't remember no matter how hard he tried to couldn't get Gwen's voice to answer his prayers but his answer came soon when he noticed something in his hands. He opened his eyes to find himself holding a bottle of wine.

Ben frowned at the bottle before placing it back into the shelf and selecting his favourite one which he enjoyed on the ship.

"Ah, Richebourg, Jayer; Henri, Richebourg, Burgundy, 1973" Ben smirked at the expensive wine. He removed the cork and smelt it endulged in the old taste before his senses came back into him and he heard the noise.

The noise of a stereo. The noise of people chatting, dancing, enjoying themselves.

This definitly wasn't Kevin's house. He stared down at himself to find what he was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a dark green tie. His hair was combed back and he still had his masculine beard. He breathed out walking up the stairs and into the main room to find many grown ups dancing, talking, laughing even singing as they had a great time. Ben smiled laughing lightly as he enjoyed the atmosphere.

"Benjamin?" Ben looked around to find who had called his name. He turned his shoulder to find Frank walking up to him with narrowed eyes.

"Where have you been. Natiliy's been looking all over for you" He complained. Ben couldn't help but stare at the tux he was wearing.

"Ah, sorry Uncle Frank" Ben mumbled looking down towards Frank's hand to find a crumpled not in his shaking, clammy hands.

"Where is aunt Lily?" He asked. Frank glanced over to a nearby door. "She's in the kitchen with Gwen...sorry Gwendolyn" He breathed out. Ben's eyes lit up. "Gwen's here?" Ben almost jumped in the air. Frank arched an eyebrow.

"Well she did invite you" Frank narrowed his eyes looking at Ben all pissed off. Ben couldn't help but wonder why Frank was so mad at him. "Forget it Ben, just go and see your aunt in the kitchen"

"Is Gwen in there?"

Frank frowned walking off. Ben smiled running towards the kitchen barging in on a redheaded middle aged woman and a blonde haired woman. "Ah, Saundra you have got to try these" Lily smiled lifting up a fork with a small tomato on the end. Saundra smiled taking the fork and trying it. She moaned before turning back chopping up the celery for the salad.

Ben walked in the room to find the two women dressed formally. Ben smiled at Lily walking up to her and grabbing her fully into a bear hug.

She yelped in surprise as Saundra giggled.

"Benjamin off now" Lily argued. "Oh, Natiliy; Ben's just being affectionate" Saundra smiled at her son.

Ben released her before staring down at Lily. He was a lot more taller than her for some reason. He still felt the same as he did before all this but now he was staring at the woman that tried to retire her daughter, the woman that he had sentenced to her death so long ago. He stared at her not in love but guilt and he didn't know why. He should be mad at her after what she had done to Gwen; not giving her a chance a life. A chance to survive. Actually, he should be with Gwen right now. So, where was she?

"Ah, you did get the wine"

She took it from his hands and stared down at the label grimancing. "This isn't mine" Lily mumbled removing the lid and smelling it. "Smells expensive" Lily gave it a swirl. "Let's have a look Lily" Saundra took it out of Lily's clutch before smelling it. "It's not one of mine either. Maybe it's your husbands?" Saundra suggested. Lily frown. "It better not be" She mumbled passing it back to Ben. "Ben, go see whose been storing this in our house" Lily waved him off. Ben felt quite offended. It was his favourite drink. The same drink he had used to celebrate with when he took over a planet. The same drink the love of his life had handled on so many occasions. He hugged the bottle pretending it was Gwen. "That's mine, mum"

Ben felt the bottle practically ripped out of his hands before he turned to see her there in all her beauty. Her hair hung low over her shoulders as she gracefully made her way over to her mother. Lily narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "Gwendolyn," Lily complained. "I know mum but please I'm 18. I'm allowed to drink" Gwen scarfed. Lily rolled her eyes. "You're just out to disappoint me again," Lily crossed her arms. Gwen looked extremely offended. "Mother, not this again. Why can't you just understand Ben and I are together"

Ben's ears perked. 'Together?' Ben couldn't help the smile on his face spreading into a grin.

"Gwendolyn, I have told you for the millionth time that this is immoral" Lily shook her head.

Saundra gulped knowing the argument was going to erupt into an outburst. "It's not, Ben and I love each other. Why can't you just accept that, aunt Saundra has" Gwen pointed out. Ben smiled at his mother.

"Hush, Gwendolyn Tennyson you and your boyfriend are not ruining this day. Now go out there and hand out some drinks" Lily shoved a plate of half a dozen champagne glasses. Gwen breathed out sharply before passing it back to her mother.

"I'm not a slave" Gwen passed it back to her before walking over to Ben grabbing his hand.

"Come on Ben" Gwen dragged him up the stairs and into her room. Ben stood there uncomfortably as Gwen shut her door.

She groaned in agitation before letting her back slide on the door until she sat down holding her knees.

Ben thumbed the bottle before placing the bottle on the night stand and walking over and sitting down next to her.

Gwen breathed out closing her eyes. "I'm sorry, It's just...my mum sets me off every time she brings up our relationship" Gwen leaned her head on Ben's shoulder.

'Do something you idiot. She's upset' Ben brought a hesitant arm around her and hugged her.

"It's alright Gwen, she's just jealous" Ben cooed in her ear trying to make her feel better.

Gwen closed her eyes leaning into him.

"You always know how to make me feel better" She moaned. Ben smiled fondling her hair.

"I'm so glad you feel that way," Ben mumbled kissing her forehead. She giggled lightly giving him a little shove before looking over to the bottle Ben had brought with him. She stood up grabbing it reading the label. "That's not yours, is it?" Ben asked. She looked over to him like he was a mad man.

"I thought it was yours" She mumbled. "I was just covering for you" She came down and sat next to him lightly thumbing the bottle.

Ben itched the back of his neck trying to think of something to say. He smirked at her briefly before grabbing the bottle and opening it taking a giant gulp.

Gwen giggled lightly as he handed her the bottle. "You know my folks will kill me if they find out I've been drinking with you" Ben shrugged as she tilted the bottle back and took a swig before passing it back to Ben. "Wow, that's strong" She held her head. Ben smirked sipping it lightly.

"I know, it's my favorite thought. It's one of the most expensive wines money can buy" Ben chuckled lightly thinking back to his days in the sun. Gwen arched her eyebrow at him. He noticed her strange look and turned to her.

"Something wrong?" He asked casually. "You seem...different" Gwen mumbled.

Ben's eyes instantly lit up. He could feel his tie beginning to strangle him.

"Different?" He chuckled nervously. "No, I'm the same, I'm Ben, your Ben. Remember?" He put the bottle to Gwen's lips tilting it up so she'd have to drink. Gwen winced her eyes gulping down 5 mouth fulls of wine before Ben pulled off of her.

"BEN TENNYSON I'M GONNA..." Her eyes went from mad to completely dilusional. She began giggling and laughing smacking Ben's shoulder. "Oh, I forgot what I was going to do" She chuckled.

"Few" Ben breathed out before grabbing Gwen's arms and helping her over to the bed. "Ben..." She grabbed his shirt sloppily and leaned next to his ear. "If my folks find out (hiccup) I'm a liiitttle tippsy, they're goingg to mmurder mme" Gwen's grip on his shirt tightened. Ben gulped now having two things to worry about including a drunk Gwen.

He stared down at the bottle noticing that there was less than a quarter of the bottle left. He wondered how much he had made her drink. It would've been most of the bottle and Gwen was a lightweight. Ben bit his lip knowing full well that his dear cousin was going to end up with one of the worlds biggest headaches tomorrow that she would probably end up never wanting to get out of Bed for a week.

"Listen, Gwen" He grabbed her shoulders. "Try and get some rest. I'll be back soon okay" Ben stood up walking over to the door.

"Wait" She sat up making Ben turn to her. "_You're not leaving me_" She practically begged. "Gwen, i'll be right back. I just need something to sober you up" He forced a smile at her.

"...Can I come?" Gwen stood up but wobbled almost falling over.

Ben instantly swooped in grabbing her in a tight grasp before helping her down on the bed leaning over her. Gwen giggled staring up into his eyes.

Ben stared down seeing the glint of amusement in her eyes accompanying a sadistic smile. She grabbed his shirt trying to tug it off. Ben was so close to taking her then and there but managed to hold back knowing full well he would be taking advantage of her intoxicated state. He sighed removing her hands from his shirt and pushing her down.

"What are you doing?" She asked him the smell of red wine still thick on her tongue. Ben moved over to her drawer searching around for a piece of string. He found a shoelace string and grabbed her hands together.

"Ben" She rattled trying to push him away as he managed to restrain her and tie her hands to the bed post.

"Sorry Gwen, I can't take advantage of you and I sure as hell can't let your parents see you like this" Ben mumbled standing up and grabbing the near empty bottle. Gwen gritted her teeth in anger.

"Benjamin Tennyson, you untie me right now" Gwen yelled at him but it just made Ben smirk. He bent down kissing her lips as he held her chin. "I'll be two minutes," He kissed her forehead before walking out and closing the door as Gwen screamed at him. Ben breathed out closing his eyes still hearing his cousin go mental in her room before he heard someone cough.

He opened one eye to see Max staring at him with a look of frustration. "Grandpa?" Ben opened both his eyes as he stared at the man in formal wear.

"Busy Ben?" He asked knowing full well that Ben had been up to something. Ben placed his back against the girl's door so Max wouldn't be able to get in.

"No, just...enjoying the party" Ben shrugged casually. Max still looked ticked off as he pointed towards the bottle.

"I can see that?" Max mumbled before straightening his tux.

"What?" Ben shrugged.

"Gwen and I got a little thirsty" Max's eyes lit up in shock. Ben bit back knowing Max was about to go psycho.

"You did it?" Max asked staring at him bewildered. "What, no. I'd never take advantage of my cousin and I'm not discussing my sex life with you" Ben blushed madly as Max arched his eyebrow.

"I...er...think we're talking about something else here kiddo" Max crossed his arms. Ben's expression lightened up. "Oh, what were you talking about?" Ben asked. Max frowned at him before extending his left hand and pointing to his ring finger as he nodded towards Gwen's room. Ben noticed the hints but didn't fully understand. Ben shook his head having know idea.

"Ben, please tell me you didn't lose the ring. It was grandmothers" Max crossed his arms breathing out. Ben began to pat himself down until he felt a small box in his jacket pocket. He removed the small box before opening it to show a diamond encrusted silver ring. Max smiled down at it before taking it out of his grandson's hands.

"I remember when I first proposed to Verdona with this ring" Max smiled recalling his long forgotten memories. "She jumped 10 feet up in the sky when I asked her" Max chuckled before looking up at his grandson.

"And now it's your turn to propose to the woman of your dreams" Max smiled. "Gwen's gonna love it" Ben looked down smirking now knowing what the expensive wine was for. It was to celebrate with Gwen after she said yes. "So when you gonna ask her now that your celebratory drinks gone down the drain?" Max asked. Ben looked away. "It's not particullaryl down the drain. I kinda made Gwen have a few gulps"

Max's eyes lit up. "What?" Max unfolded his hands about to move to get in the room. "She was catching on. I had to distract her. What by getting her drunk"

"Well it worked" Max opened the door to find the red head standing there with glowing purple eyes and a rope in her hand. Ben was about to collapse at how bad she looked. Her black short dress accompanied the pissed off look on her face.

Ben knew it then and there. He was dead. "Ben Tennyson" She gritted her teeth.

Ben grabbed Max's shoulders trying to use him as a barrier in between his cousin.

"I'm going to kill you" She lunged at him. Ben pushed Max forward into Gwen as he ran down the stairs.

Max tried to grab her warning her to calm down and reminding her that it was her parents party but she didn't budge.

Heck, she wasn't even listening.

Gwen managed to squirm out of his reach as she bursted out the room down the stairs towards Ben.

"RUN!" Ben screamed charging through the large crowd of people in the main room as he searched for an escape.

"BENJAMIN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs as he tried to hide.

Lily was about to go up and grab him before Gwen came rushing down the stairs with glowing eyes. Lily sighed in embarrassment about to go as ballistic as her daughters was being as she lunged through the crowd of people and over to her cousin.

"Gwen, please. I'm sorry" Ben begged as Gwen got ontop of him ready to hit him. Frank walked in the room seeing the two about to break it up. Ben stared up into her glowing eyes with only one thing that could save him.

"GWEN, WILL YOU MARRY ME?" He asked turning his head away and wincing his eyes ready to get beaten.

Ben instead nothing happened. Ben opened one eye to find Gwen with her normal green eyes staring down at him.

"W-What did you say?" She asked in shock. Ben pushed her off before bending on one knee.

"Gwen, we've been through a lot together both big and small. I want to spend to spend the rest of my life with you" He looked up into her eyes as Gwen stood.

"Gwendolyn Tennyson, will you please marry me?" Ben opened the box showing her the ring. Lily and Frank stared in shock about to faint as their daughter nodded before picking up the ring and placing it on her finger.

Lily watched as they hugged each other, kissed each other.

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Scene change: 4 hours later<p>

"Mum...mum?" Lily awoke to find herself on the couch with her daughter sitting up and caring for. "Nuh, Gwendolyn" She held her head. "What happened?" Lily sat up as Gwen passed her a glass of water.

"You fainted at the party" Gwen mumbled as Lily sipped the glass of water.

"Did everyone have a good time?" She asked gently passing Gwen the empty glass. Gwen nodded. "They loved it" Gwen chuckled lightly. Lily smiled warmly at her daughter.

"Are you alright mum?" Gwen asked gently covering her legs back up with a blanket.

"Yes, I just had this awful dream that Ben proposed to you" Lily chuckled.

Gwen bit her bottom lip playing with the ring on her finger. "Um, mum. Ben did propose to me" Gwen mumbled. Lily's eyes widened before she grabbed Gwen's hand seeing the ring on her finger. "Is that your grandmother's ring?" She asked annoyed. Gwen nodded. "Max gave it to be to propose to me, Verdona said it would be alright" Gwen told her. Lily breathed out annoyed shaking her head. "Ben didn't ask you father" Lily mumbled holding her head.

Gwen closed her eyes avoiding eye contact with her mother. "You can't get married. Your father and I won't allow this Gwendolyn. You're both too young"

"We're in love"

"Gwendolyn, you're just going through a faze" She told her daughter. "we're not" Gwen bit back. "I love Ben and Ben loves me and we're going to get married and be happy"

"Gwen, you're still so young. You don't know what you want"

"YES, I DO"

Lily narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

"As long as you live under this house you will obey and respect our rules, Gwendolyn. Do you here me young lady"

Gwen was trying to stop the tears streaming down her flustered cheeks. "FINE" She bellowed standing up and walking towards the front door. "Where do you think you're going. You're grounded" Lily told her. All the screaming caught the attention of Frank who bursted in from the kitchen to see what all the fuss was. "Gwen, where are you going it's almost midnight" Frank called out to his daughter as she opened the front door to see the thunderstorm and rain coming down from the pitch black sky.

"To Ben" Gwen turned to her mother.

"My fiancee" She called out. "Gwen, if you take one step out this house you will regret it big time, young lady" Lily told her attempting to stop her daughter. "There's more you can do to me then stop Ben and my marriage and ground me for the rest of my life" Gwen rolled her eyes as Lily gritted her teeth. "Gwen, you walk out of this house, young lady, don't even bother coming home"

Gwen's breathing stiffened. Her mother was disowning her. She turned to her dad looking just as shocked as she was. It only took a couple of moments to realize that he wasn't going to stick up for her.

She gulped looking down and thinking. Lily caught on to Gwen's hesitation and decided to step in.

"Go to your room Gwendolyn and think about what you've done" Lily tried to move herself in between the door and her daughter in an attempt to stop her before she chose Ben over her.

"And give me the ring. I'll return it to your grandma tomorrow morning" Lily placed her hand out waiting for Gwen to place the old ring into her hand. Gwen winced her eyes removing the ring from her finger before leaning her hand over her mothers. Gwen bit her lip before she looked over to her mother's angry eyes and her fathers concerned ones. He knew he had to step in now.

Step in before he lost his family.

"Gwen, honey" He placed a hand on her back.

"I know you don't want this but, right now, I think it's for the best" He told her.

Gwen thought about it for a minute before Frank continue.

"Gwen, we know you love Ben but this isn't right and you know it's not"

"But, he saved my life from Kevin" Gwen whimpered begging the two.

"And you guys said that you'd accept us being together" Gwen looked into the pairs eyes.

"I know," Frank mumbled.

"Gwen, we said it cause we loved you. We were hoping that this was just a little crush and that you'd two would find other people but this-" She pointed to Gwen's ring. "This is insane" Lily told her daughter.

"So, you guys just faked it. All of it" Gwen mumbled pulling her hand away from Lily's. "Gwendolyn, please. You can keep the ring just go up stairs and we'll talk about this in the morning" Lily begged. Gwen sighed closing her eyes as she shut the front door. Frank smiled.

"You know what. I'll get some movies out tomorrow and we can have a little family movie night. Hmmm...?" He turned to both the women. Gwen bit her lip still trying to retained her composure.

"Sure...dad" Gwen mumbled before placing a delicate hand on the railing of the staircase and walking up to her room. Lily and Frank stared up worried sick about her.

* * *

><p>So there are going to be a couple more chapters after this one hopefully not too many. But I hope you did enjoy this chapter and don't worry if you think this story won't end happily cause it does. I do try and retain some happiness at the end of my stories such as Charm's Obsession. Anyway, please review. :)<p> 


End file.
